Amor Eterno
by rocio-asakura
Summary: Ella es una princesa de la epoca mediebal, él un chico perteneciente al futuro. Podran estar juntos? O el tiempo que hay entre sus epocas los separaran?YxA.LxP.EPÍLOGO!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: 

"**..." : pensamientos**

**-...- : lo que dicen**

**= = = = : cambio de escena**

Amor eterno 

"_En busca del chal"_

El reloj marcaba las cuatro de la tarde, en la ciudad de Fumbari, era hora de que los jóvenes comenzaran a salir de la escuela.

Yoh Asakura era uno de esos jóvenes, con 15 años de edad, salía de su preparatoria después de un agotador y aburrido día de clases, seguido como de costumbre de Manta Oyamada.

Yoh practicaba kendo en la preparatoria, con mucho esfuerzo y largas horas de entrenamiento, había logrado convertirse en el campeón de la ciudad. El joven Asakura era un chico con una risa despreocupada y una mirada que emanaba tranquilidad, y Manta era su mejor amigo.

Manta no poseía exactamente la estatura normal, era muy enano, pero tenía una gran inteligencia, por lo general acompañaba a Yoh a sus entrenamientos, pero abecés no podía dado a que tenía muchas clases extras. A Manta le gusta mucho el tema de literatura y redacción, por lo cual, en su habitación, tiene una biblioteca inmensa, con toda clase de libros.

- Yoh, hoy tienes entreno? –pregunto en enano al llegar a la esquina de una calle en donde generalmente se separaban para ir cada uno a su casa-

-no Manta, así que creo que nos veremos mañana-

-muy bien, hasta mañana!!! –grito Manta mientras corría rumbo a su hogar sin dejar de despedir a su amigo moviendo frenéticamente la mano en el aire-

-Adiós!!- le respondió; al ver que su amigo desaparecía calle abajo, Yoh volteo y siguió su camino hacía su casa-

El joven caminaba sin apuro alguno, mientras la brisa de la primavera jugaba en con su cabellera. Llego hasta su hogar, abrió con su llave la puerta, y entro. En la casa se podía sentir un aire acogedor y cálido. Yoh se saco los zapatos, y camino rumbo a la sala donde su madre de seguro se encontraría.

Keiko Asakura era la madre de Yoh, una mujer con cabellera negra y ojos del mismo color que siempre emitía una inmensa paz verlos. Era muy buena en todo lo relacionado al hogar y artesanías manuales.

-hola hijo -saludo al ver a su hijo en el marco de la puerta, dejando su tejido a un lado.

-hola mamá! –Yoh la saludo, y vio como su madre retomaba su trabajo de tejer, a ella le gustaba mucho hacer ese tipo de cosas.

-si quieres comer algo, hay unas galletas recién horneadas en la cocina-

-gracias mamá, las comeré luego- pronuncio subiendo las escaleras y emprendiendo el rumbo a su habitación.

Entro en ella, tiro su bolso a un lado de la cama y se acostó sobre su cama poniéndose sus audífonos y comenzando a escuchar música. Mientras el joven se sumía en el mundo de la música, comenzaron a tocarla puerta de su alcoba.

-Yoh?? –pregunto la madre del joven tocando la puerta- Yoh!!?? –pregunto mas fuerte al ver que su hijo no la atendía. Al no haber respuesta por parte de Yoh, la mujer opto por entrar al cuarto- Yoh!!!

-eh! Si mamá? –pregunto al ver que su madre lo hablaba.

-Yoh podrías ir a la casa de tu abuela Kino?.

Kino era una anciana un poco fría y mandona, pero de buen corazón, que vivía junto a su esposo Yohmei en las afueras de la ciudad...

-para que? –pregunto confundido el joven.

-necesito que me traigas una caja que esta en el sótano de la casa. Hay tengo guardados algunos objetos de cuando vivía allí.

-y para que te necesitas eso objetos?- pregunto aún sin entender la necesidad de ir hasta la casa de su abuela.

-Allí tengo un chal que me regalo mi abuela hace años, antes de morir, y como pronto será el aniversario de su muerte, me gustaría mucho ponérmelo. Por favor hijo, significa mucho para mí.

-esta bien mamá, voy de inmediato –exclamo poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose hacía la salida de su casa; nunca podía decir que no a un favor que le pedía su madre, ella era tan buena con él, y siempre estaba pendiente de todo lo que le faltaba- volveré para la hora de la cena!!!!!!!!!! –grito mientas salía de su casa.

Ingreso lentamente a la inmensa mansión, que perteneció a la familia Asakura por mas de 10 generaciones. La casa era inmensa, uno podría perderse con facilidad en ella. Excepto Yoh, que la conocía como la palma de su mano, después de todo, vivo en ella cuando era pequeño.

- abuela!!!!??? –grito desde la puerta- hay alguien es casa???!!!

-ya va muchacho, no grites –pronuncio una voz ronca que provenía del pasillo.

-hola abuela!!!

-hola Yoh, a que se debe el motivo de tus gritos? –pregunto un poco fastidiada por el escándalo que hizo su nieto al llegar.

-lo siento. Mamá me mando a buscar una caja que esta en el sótano.

-caja?

-si. Dijo que en ella esta un chal que le regalo mi bisabuela hace años –aclaro.

-ah! Ya se a que caja te refieres!! –Kino dio una vuelta sobre su eje y le indico a su nieto que la siguiera.

La anciana lo guió por los extensos pasillos, hasta que llegaron a la puerta del inmenso sótano de la mansión Asakura. Kino la abrió y le indico a su nieto que entrara a buscar la caja. El joven asintió, y comenzó a bajar las frías y tenebrosas escaleras, hasta llegar a un muy oscuro sótano. Prendió la luz, y abrió precipitadamente los ojos al ver la cantidad de cosas que se encontraban allí.

-cuando la encuentres avísame!!!!!!!! –le grito su abuela desde la entrada.

Yoh paso saliva por su garganta, le tomaría mucho tiempo encontrar lo que su madre deseaba.

Luego de rebuscar por las pilas y pilas de objetos, por fin encontró a caja. La abrió, y reviso que el chal estuviera en perfectas condiciones. Echo esto, lo volvió a guardar, y encamino su camino hacía las escaleras. Miraba hacía todos lados, en verdad había muchas antigüedades allí; siguió caminando hasta que algo le llamo la atención, una especie de luz de color violeta, que salía del interior de uno de los muros...

-que será eso? –se pregunto así mismo mientras dejaba la caja en el suelo, y se acercaba lentamente a la pared.

Yoh extendió la mano y la apoyó sobre el destello, al hacer esto, la luz se expandió y un portal se abrió, absorbiendo a Yoh a su interior. El joven hacía fuerzas para no ser succionado, pero fue inútil, el portal lo atrajo así el; haciéndolo desaparecer junto al mismo, sin dejar rastro alguno.

_**Continuara...**_

-**eme aquí, con otro fic, mejor dicho un universo alterno-**

**Len: **que haces levantada!!!!! Ya deja de molestar y ve a la cama!!! Estas enferma!!!!!!!!

**-lo se, lo se. Es que solo quería publicar este fic :P, ya me voy-**

**Len: **pues apúrate!! Que chica necia!!

**-bueno!!! Que soy de Len Tao? El chico mas necio-**

**Len: **a quien le dices necio??

-**pues a ti Len-kun :P –**

**Len: **que no me llames así!!!!!!!!

-jajajaja xD, bueno, esto es solo el comienzo de la historia, espero que les guste y que dejen review-

**Sayounara. Mata-ne**

"**la doncella del YohxAnna"**


	2. la princesa anna

Shaman King no me pertenece (obvio) solo este fic que es un final alternativo ideado por un fan. Me reservo los derechos. SEPTIEMBRE 2004.   
Disclaimer:   
"...": lo que piensan   
-...- :lo que dicen   
:cambio de escena Amor eterno "La princesa" 

-princesa!!! despierte!!- exclamaba una mujer vestida en ropas simples, sacudiendo a una joven que dormía en una elegante cama con sabanas de seda.

-ya..... ya –pronuncio entre bostezos una joven que emergía de entre las sabanas- ya me levanto Tamao.

-apúrese, que vuestro padre lo espera para desayunar. Su baño esta listo.

-si... si –dijo mientras que su dama de compañía, que también era su mejor amiga, salía del cuarto y ella se levantaba delicadamente.

Anna era la princesa del reino Zeilum, pertenecía a la gran dinastía de la familia Kyôyama junto a su hermana menor Pilika, una joven con mucha elegancia y distinción, una princesa en todo el sentido de la palabra.

El reino era un lugar muy tranquilo, y los reyes del mismo, eran muy generemos y amables con los habitantes. Zeilum poseía grandes praderas y extensos bosques, miles de cabañas se ubicaban alrededor de una fuente muy grande, que simbolizaba la armonía del pueblo. Y el castillo de la familia Kyôyama se encontraba a las afueras del reino.

A diferencia de su hermana, Anna era muy aventurera, le gustaba explorar todo lo que estaba a su alrededor. Era una joven muy curiosa, que no le gustaba las cosas finas o elegantes; o comportarse como una "princesa", dado a que, según ella, hacerlo es mostrar una imagen, muy alejada a como somos nosotros realmente. Tampoco le agradaba vestirse con ropas finas; la única joya que ella utilizaba era un collar que le regalo su madre cuando cumplió 12 años de edad; y usaba vestidos muy sencillos.

La princesa poseía una larga cabellera dorada que le llegaba hasta la cintura, con todas las hebras de la misma, onduladas levemente. También tenía unos profundos ojos negros que resaltaban de su piel pálida. En el reino era muy admirada por su belleza, al igual que Pilika, pero Anna se relacionaba con los aldeanos, era muy amable con estos y acostumbraba a jugar, a escondidas de su padre, con los niños del pueblo.

- ya casi termino de peinarla princesa –pronuncio la joven de cabellos rozados, cepillado cuidadosamente el cabello de Anna.

-Tamao, eres mi mejor amiga, ya deja de decirme princesa –exclamo fastidiada la rubia.

-muy bien señorita --

-uf –lanzo un suspiro Anna- no tienes remedio.

Cuando Tamao termino de peinar a Anna, ambas se dirigieron al gran comedor que poseía el castillo, allí las esperaba el rey junto a su esposa y su otra hija, Pilika.

-buenos días Anna –pronuncio la mujer de larga y clara cabellera dorada, que estaba sentada a la derecha de su esposo.

-buenos días madre - -le respondió la princesa sentándose en su asiento junto a Tamao.

-como amaneciste el día de hoy querida hija?- pregunto el hombre que estaba sentado en la punta de la mesa, con el cabello notablemente rubio pero con muchas canas por la edad.

-muy bien, gracias por preguntar padre.

Cuando acabaron de desayunar, Anna se dispuso a ir a dar un paseo por la aldea, a ella no le gustaba en lo mas mínimo estar encerrada todo el día en el castillo. Pero justo cuando estaba saliendo del castillo junto a la pelirosada, su madre se acerco.

-eh! Hola mamá!!.....yo estaba... –trato de inventar una excusa la princesa, al verse descubierta en su intento de escaparse a la aldea.

-si, lose hija, no tienes que explicarme, pero regresa a tiempo para el almuerzo, yo no le diré nada a tu padre –la interrumpió su madre, ella era muy sabia, y conocía perfectamente a su hija.

-gracias madre -dicho esto, abrazo a la reina y salió junto a Tamao junto rumbo a la aldea.

Al llegar a la aldea, caminaron por los extensos caminos de piedra del mismo, viendo todos los puestos que había alrededor del camino.

-princesa!!!!!!!! –gritaron muchos niños dirigiéndose a la aludida y abrazando sus piernas.

-hola pequeños!!! –los saludo Anna poniéndose a la altura de ellos y dedicándole a cada uno una sonrisa.

- te extrañamos mucho!!! –grito una niña de cabello castaño.

-y yo a ustedes –

Luego de jugar un poco con los niños, Anna y Tamao se despidieron cariñosamente de cada uno de ellos, y se dirigieron nuevamente rumbo al castillo.

-ya esta el almuerzo princesa- anuncio un sirviente de cabello celeste, con un peinado muy extraño; cuando la princesa ingreso al castillo.

-gracias por avisarme, yo misma se lo comunicare a mis padres –le respondió Anna –Tamao, me acompañas? –le pregunto al ver que Tamao se había quedado quieta.

-ah!... adelántate Anna, tengo algunos asuntos que atender en la cocina. –le respondió la pelirosada.

-muy bien –dicho esto, la princesa se alejo.

-como has estado Horo-Horo?- pregunto viendo al sirviente que les anuncio el almuerzo.

-con unos deseos inmensos de verte, mi bella Tamao –le respondió tomándole de las manos.

-y yo a ti mi amado Horo –dijo ella con una gran sonrisa y viéndolo directamente a los ojos.

-te gustaría que nos encontráramos esta noche mi amada?-

-me encantaría –le respondió

-en donde siempre, te espero a media noche-

-hay estaré –dicho esto, ambos se retiraron, cada uno por su lado.

La dama de compañía Tamao y el joven sirviente Horo-Horo habían estado saliendo desde hace tiempo a escondidas, dado a que el rey ordeno que no haya ningún romance entre los sirvientes. Todas las noches se encontraban junto a una fuente que estaba en el centro de la ciudad, y hay, juntos los dos solos, se abrazaban y contemplaban el cielo nocturno mientras hablaban de cómo les había ido en el día.

Desde que comenzó el almuerzo, el rey se mantenía con un semblante serio, esto preocupo mucho a sus hijas, quienes no le quitaban la mirada de encima.

-sucede almo padre?-pregunto la menor.

-tenemos algo que anunciarle a Anna –exclamo el hombre.

-y que es padre? –pregunto extrañada la rubia.

El rey lanzo un hondo suspiro al aire, y aclaro su mente, mientras buscaba las palabras adecuadas, con las que le diría a sus hijas lo que sucedía.

-veras Anna..... ¿recuerdas a la familia Tao? –el rey hablaba con una voz sería, algo muy extraño en él.

-si, así es. Son los reyes del reino Valgarius, (n.a: se me acaba de ocurrir el nombre :P) no es así? –le respondió la princesa.

-así es hija. Pues, esta familia..... pidió tu mano en matrimonio para que te cases con Len Tao, su heredero. –explico el rey.

Pilika y Anna abrieron los ojos de par en par, no lo podían creer, era imposible, Anna debía casarse con un desconocido?.No, eso ella no lo permitiría, pero no podía hacer nada, su padre ya lo había decidido, y ella era incapaz de desobedecerlo.

-discúlpenme...... yo.... me retiro –exclamo la mayor de las princesas, mientras bajaba la mirada y se retiraba del comedor.

Al verla retirarse, Pilika se levanto rápidamente para seguirla, pero su madre le tomo de la mano y le hizo seña de que no fuera...

-pero madre ....-protesto la menor de las hijas.

-yo iré a hablar con ella- dicho esto, la reina se puso de pie, y fue en busca de su hija.

Anna estaba acostada sobre su cama, llorando desconsoladamente. No era justo que se tenga que casar con un hombre que no conocía, solo para que el reino se mantenga, era mucha responsabilidad lo que caía sobre sus hombros, y ella no la podía resistir.

-hija –pronuncio la dulce voz de su madre, quien se acercaba a ella.-ya no llores.

-como quieres que no llore? –le pregunto mientras levantaba su cara de la frazada -madre..... yo no quiero casarme con un hombre que no conozco! –exclamo molesta.

-eso lo se muy bien hija, pero debes pensar en el futuro de nuestro reino –trato de explicarle su madre.

-pero madre! No lo conozco! –protesto esta vez mas fuerte la princesa.

-de eso estoy conciente –dijo la reina – pero la decisión ya esta tomada hija, y yo no puedo hacer nada al respecto. Deberás viajar mañana temprano al reino Valgarius; allí te esperan toda la familia Tao. Dale una oportunidad al príncipe Len, si?

La princesa asintió levemente bajando la mirada.

-esta bien madre, le daré una oportunidad....pero... si no logro amarlo?

-entonces pensaremos que hacer –exclamo la medre de la joven mientras se ponía de pie y se retiraba de la habitación.

La princesa al hablar con su madre, tomo una decisión, ella dejaría que su corazón elija a quien amar, y si el príncipe Len no llegaba a ser el dueño de su corazón, lo rechazaría formalmente. Pero también si lo llegaba a rechazar, la familia Tao lo podría tomar como un insulto y decidiría atacar al reino; haciendo que estalle una guerra por su culpa, eso ella nuca se lo perdonaría. Todo este asunto era un dilema, y todo dependía de la decisión que ella tome.

El sol salió muy temprano en la mañana, un elegante carruaje esperaba en la entrada del castillo. Minutos luego, Anna apareció, vestida con un elegante vestido de color celeste, al parecer su madre la había obligado a usarlo; y estaba maquillada con tonos suaves.

La mayor de las princesas subió al carruaje seguida por su hermana y su dama de compañía que irían junto a ella al reino Valgarius.

El camino era extenso y muy aburrido, Anna definitivamente no tenía el mas mínimo deseo de ir, pero lo hacía por complacer a su padre, estaba segura que no llegaría a amar a Len, solo iba por obligación.

Cuando se adentraron al bosque, una luz de color violeta apareció de repente en el camino...

-que es eso??!! –pregunto asustado el chofer del carruaje.

Los guardias de las princesas rápidamente se acercaron y se pusieron frente a esa extraña luz. El portal se había abierto nuevamente y expulsando de su interior, a un joven de cabellos castaños que estaba inconsciente. Liberado el joven, la luz desapareció tan rápido como apareció.

_**Continuara...**_

-Hola!!!!!!!!, pues aquí les traigo la continuación de mi fic, espero que sea de su agrado.-

**Len: dale chica!!! Apúrate que debes ir a la escuela.**

**-si!! Ahora responderé los review:**

**Solcito: Hola amiga!!!!!!! Jajajaja!! Ahora veras como se conocen ellos en el pasado -. Si, gracias a dios ya estoy mucho mejor -, y si me voy a cuidar. Tu también cuídate amiga, nos veremos en el msn!! **

**Yukari: -Me alegro de que te agraden también mis otros fics nn-**

**Len: como nunca falta la gente de mal gusto.**

-Len!! no fastidies!!. En fin, me alegro de que te guste la idea y si, esa pareja es la mejor del anime . Y este fic te aclaro de que no es un AnnaxLen, es un YohxAnna, ok?   
Len: gracias por darle su apoyo, porque vaya que lo necesita!!!   
-Len ¬¬-   
Len: si?   
-tu comentario esta de mas ¬¬. Bueno, volviendo al review, prometo no tardar mucho, es que como andaba enferma me demore :P. Arigato por el review y cuídate tu también.   
Marionzinha: -Konnichiwa!!, me alegro de que te guste mis fics, me siento halagada de verdad. Me alegra mucho de que seas admiradora de mis trabajos-   
Len: dios, que no hay gente con gusto en esta pagina!!   
-dijiste algo Len? ¬¬. Porque si es así, no te vuelvo a cocinar mas la comida china que tanto te gusta-   
Len: 0.0.........no es justo que me amenaces ¬¬   
-jajajaja. Bueno, me alegro de que te guste este pequeño detalle jajaja, a mi no me gusta en lo personal, por eso escribo de esta forma, y este fic NO va a ser AnnaxLen, te lo aclaro . 

**Tsukasa Li-JMS-02****: -hola!!, ok!, gracias por la pagina!! Te prometo entrar y buscar la canción que quieres .**

**Anna15: Hola!, me alegro de que te guste mi fic , trate de continuar lo antes posible , recuerda que estaba enferma, y me esforzare por hacer los fic un poco mas largos cada vez . Te aclaro de que el fic NO es un LenxAnna, es un YohxAnna, ok?. **

**Len: bueno, gracias por dejarle un review a esta loca, nos vemos la próxima.**

**-a quien le llamaste loca?-**

**Len: que no es obvio?**

**-¬¬-**

Len: ya deja de molestar y apúrate!! Recuerda que tienes que ir a la escuela!!   
-si, si, si, no me lo recuerdes. Bueno, me despido de todos, y gracias por los review, de verdad .   
Sayonnara. Mata-ne rocio-asakura "La doncella del YohxAnna" 


	3. el chico del futuro

Shaman King no me pertenece, solo este fic, me reservo todos los derechos.

Disclaimer:

-....- : lo que dicen

"...": lo que piensan

: cambio de escena

**Amor eterno**

"_el chico del futuro"_

Los guardias de las princesas rápidamente se acercaron y se pusieron frente a esa extraña luz. Un portal se había abierto nuevamente y expulsando de su interior, a un joven de cabellos castaños que estaba inconsciente.

Liberado el joven, la luz se esfumo tan rápido como apareció.

-esta desmayado!! –exclamo uno de los guardias acercándose al misterioso joven.

-quien esta desmayado? –pregunto Anna bajándose del carruaje.

-princesa!! No debe bajarse!! Es peligroso!! –le advirtió uno de los guardias-

-como se atreve? Insolente –lo reprendió la rubia por haberla regañado a ella, que era una princesa.

-lo lamento alteza–se disculpo haciendo una reverencia el guardia, para luego abrirle paso a su majestad.

Anna se acerco lentamente para ver que pasaba, y al ver al joven desmayado, rápidamente corrió a su lado...

-que le paso!!!??? –pregunto arrodillándose a su lado –estará bien?

-emergió de una luz extraña su majestad, no sabemos nada de él, ni quien es –le respondió un guardia.

La cabeza le dolía mucho y el cuerpo le pesaba de una manera impresionante. No sabía por cuanto tiempo estuvo en el portal, pero de lo que estaba seguro, era que ya no estaba en la casa de su abuela y que el portal ya lo había soltado en quien sabe donde. Trato de abrir los ojos pero sus párpados le pesaban; era inútil. Agudizo sus oídos, si no podría ver nada por lo menos trataría de escuchar para poder reconocer el lugar donde estaba; pero lo único que hoyo era la voz dulce de una mujer que hablaba con unos hombres. Quienes eran ellos?, debía intentar ver, pero los párpados le pesaban mucho; lo intentaría de nuevo, no se daría por vencido tan pronto. Y con toda la fuerza que poseía intento abrir los ojos, y por fin lo logro!!.

Ahora estaba mas perdido que antes, lo único que veía era un camino de tierra, que era en donde él estaba recostado, el resto era solo imágenes borrosas para él. Nuevamente los párpados le pesaron, no!! no se dejaría vencer!!!. No se dio por vencido y ahora la vista poco a poco se aclaraba cada vez más.

-estas bien? –le pregunto una mujer muy bella quien le veía directamente a los ojos.

Se quedo perdido en esos hermosos ojos negros, llenos de luz, paz, sinceridad y miles de otros sentimientos. La cabellera rubia de la chica lo dejo con la boca semiabierta, y su piel blanca hacía que sobresaltara más esos grandes ojos que lo mantenía hipnotizado por completo. Sintió como miles de mariposas revoloteaban en su estomago, y la sangre llegaba a sus mejillas haciéndolas tomar un ligero color carmesí.

-estas bien? –volvió a preguntar la rubia.

El castaño intento articular alguna palabra pero estaba muy impactado con la joven como para poder hablar...

-ssss....si –logro responder al fin.

-me alegro –respondió dedicándole una gran y sincera sonrisa

-dis...... disculpa –llamo Yoh a la rubia

-si?

-me puede decir donde estoy? –pregunto extrañado al ver la ropa de la joven y de las personas que la acompañaban.

-si, claro. Estas en el bosque oeste.

- 0.0.... bosque?

-así es –respondió

-dime algo, puedes levantarte?

El castaño intento sentarse con mucho esfuerzo, sentía un gran dolor que lo recorría por dentro, y no sabía porque, tal vez era el echo de que estuvo inconsciente, por quien sabe que tiempo, dentro de un extraño portal. Pero al final lo logro.

-si... pero el cuerpo me duele bastante –dijo el joven.

La mirada de ella se topo con la de él, que la veía fijamente. Ella no pudo voltear ni ignorar esa mirada, era tan pura, llena de paz, y emitían una gran tranquilidad, la hacía sentir muy segura el ver esos ojos. Y sin quererlo ambos quedaron hipnotizados por el otro.

-Anna!! que sucede??!! –el grito de su hermana proveniente del carruaje, hizo que ambos voltearan la mirada a direcciones opuestas.

-será mejor....que...te llevemos con un medico –pronuncio poniéndose de pie y ordenándole a los guardias que lo ayudaran a levantarse –por cierto... cual es tu nombre?

-Yoh Asakura–dijo cuando los guardias lo ayudaban a mantenerse firme.

-es un gusto Asakura. Mi nombre es Anna Kyôyama.

-El gusto es mío.

-dime algo... al parecer estas perdido –le dijo la rubia.

-pues en realidad.... así es, no se donde estoy jijiji

-si quieres te podemos llevar hasta el pueblo así pidas ayuda –le dijo cuando vio que el joven ya se podía mantener de pie sin ayuda.

-pues... se lo agradecería mucho.

-Entonces sube al carruaje –pronuncio señalándole la puerta abierta del mismo.

-muchas gracias –respondió dirigiéndose para subir.

El joven se coloco junto a la princesa haciéndole seña de que suba ella primero. La princesa accedió y se dispuso a ingresar al carruaje.

En eso, Yoh siente unos extraños ruido provenientes de uno de los árboles, por lo que se detiene de pronto y voltea a ver que ocasionaba esto. Lo que ve lo deja helado, un hombre se encontraba sobre una de las ramas apuntándole con una flecha a la rubia. No sabe como reaccionar, los segundos pasan lentamente frente a él, no sabe que hacer, la impresión de esa escena lo ha dejado petrificado.

-que sucede? –le pregunta Anna sin subir al carruaje todavía, al ver la reacción del joven.

Su mente esta en blanco. No ve ni escucha nada de su alrededor; solo tiene su vista clavada en el arquero, quien lanza su primera flecha justo a la joven que esta a su lado.

-CUIDADO!!!!!! –grita al reaccionar de repente, cubriendo con su propio cuerpo el de la joven. No sabe por que hizo eso, ni porque reacciono de esa manera, solo se dejo guiar por sus instintos y cubrió a la joven, recibiendo la dolorosa flecha.

Anna recibió a su salvador entre sus brazos, quien al quedar herido se desmayo en el acto. ¿Porque este joven, que es un perfecto desconocido, le había salvado la vida?. No lo comprendía, él, había arriesgado su vida por la de ella.

-que sucede?? –pregunto extrañada por el alboroto la menor de las princesas.

-entre de nuevo en el carruaje!! Es peligroso!! –le advirtió el guardia, a lo que la joven obedeció rápidamente.

Pilika estaba asustada por lo que estaba pasando, no dejaba de ver a su hermana y al joven que estaba en sus brazos herido. El terror la invadió a ella y a Tamao que estaba a su lado; querían llamar a Anna para que entrara con ellas al carruaje, pero el miedo que recorría sus venas era tan grande que no podían emitir ni una palabra.

Los guardias rápidamente cubrieron a la princesa al percatarse de su atacante. Este al verse descubierto, se introdujo al bosque. Los guardias lo siguieron rápidamente, y luego de unos pocos minutos salieron del espeso bosque con el arquero atado con unas cuerdas.

-princesa, tenemos a su atacante –le comunico uno de los guardias- es solo un ladrón que deseaba robarle.

Anna aún se encontraba en shock, no asimilaba aún lo que sucedía. Al sentir le leve respiración de Yoh sobre su pecho reacciono de pronto, debían llevarlo con un medico y rápido.

-rápido!!!! Llevémoslo a Valgarius!!!! Debe ser atendido cuanto antes!!!!! –grito alterada a los guardias. Quienes rápidamente le ayudaron a subir el cuerpo del joven al carruaje y partían rápidamente al reino.

-hermana... –le susurro Pilika al ver la cara llena de preocupación de Anna.

-tranquila... se mejorara –la alentó su dama de compañía.

Anna hacía caso omiso a todos los comentarios de su alrededor, estaba concentrada viendo al castaño que estaba recostado en su regazo; mientras ella presionaba en la herida que se había echo el chico en el hombro, para tratar de cortar la hemorragia. Eso era lo único que ella podía hacer para ayudarlo, por lo que se sentía impotente y miles de lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos y se deslizaban por toda su pálida mejilla, perdiéndose en su vestido. No permitiría que el joven muera, no lo haría, eso jamás se lo perdonaría.

-resiste Yoh... por favor –le susurro Anna levemente, sin quitarle la vista de encima.

_**Continuara...**_

-gome por la tardanza!!! Es que tuve muchos problemas!! Pero eso no tiene importancia, eh vuelto!!!. Y con un nuevo capitulo.

**Len: **chica! Hasta que decides volver!!

**-jijiji, yo se que tarde mucho –**

**Len poniéndose serio: **estas bien?

**-porque lo preguntas? –**pregunto extrañada por la reacción del chico.

**Len: **vos sabes porque

**-00.......... luego... te respondo eso, si? –**le pregunto con un sonrisa forzosa.

**Len: **esta bien, si no quieres no respondas, yo entiendo

**-arigato Len-kun . **

**Len: **bueno, deseo agradecerles por los review, en verdad, gracias.

**Anna15: -bueno, trate de cumplir tu petición , ahora ves como conoce Anna a Yoh. **

**Len: **y ya Yoh se enamoro de ella a primera vista.

**-y no te preocupes, Yoh no morirá, eso yo no lo permitiré-**

**Len: **te conviene, porque sino mas de un fan de esta pareja te va a matar.

**Chibi: -bueno, en este capitulo veras como Anna conoce a Yoh .**

**Len**: Yoh si se enamoro a primera vista. Por cierto Rocío, Chibi tiene dos preguntas para vos.

**-ah si?, y cuales son?**

**Len: **cuantos años tienen los personajes?

**-eso ya lo mencione al principio del fic, 15 años tienen los dos.**

**Len: **y la otra pregunta es... Si los papas de Anna son rubios.... de donde salió Pilika con el cabello celeste? 0.o.... jajajaja buen punto el de esta chica.

**-pues.... yo en ningún momento mencione el color del cabello de Pilika. Revisa el capitulo anterior y lo comprobaras , yo no dije de que color es el cabello de Pilika, se los deje a su imaginación , si la querían rubia o con el cabello celeste era decisión suya -.**

**Len: **lo tenias todo planeado.

**-así es-**

**Len: **hasta que usas tu cabeza!!!

**-por lo menos yo ya la estrene, pero vos aún no ¬¬ -**

**Len: **me estas llamando tonto?

**-que no es obvio?**

**Len: **¬¬

**-jajajaja, nos veremos luego amiga, bye!!!**

**Solcito: -me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior amiga .**

**Len: **lastima lo de tu computadora. Yo por eso tengo 150 computadoras con una operadora cada una.

**-hay si tu!! Y de seguro sabes usarlas ¬¬**

**Len: **¬¬

**-en fin!! Espero que la hayas pasado bien en mi país jiji, yo el martes viajo a Buenos Aires, y también cuídate, no va a ser cosas que tu resfrió empeoré. Espero con ansias tu nueva historia , y que te mejores, bye!!**

**Len: **bueno, ya que acabaste con el fic, ya vamonos

**-si, si, si. Bueno, nos veremos la próxima.**

**Sayounnara. Mata-ne**

"La doncella del YohxAnna" 

**rocio-asakura**


	4. el guarda espalda

Los personajes de Shaman King no me pertenecen, solo este fic, que es un universo alterno de la serie ideado por un fan, me reservo todos los derechos. NOVIEMBRE 2004

Diclaimer:

-...- : lo que se dice

"..." : lo que piensan

Amor eterno

"_el guarda espaldas"_

Las ruedas del carruaje sonaban un conjunto a las pisadas de los caballos, al pasar a gran velocidad por las calles de piedra que poseía el reino Valgarius; mientras que todos los aldeanos se quedaban parados viendo al lujoso carruaje ir a gran velocidad. La carrera de este medio de transporte finalizo frente a la gigantesca entrada al castillo de la familia Tao, al reconocer el carruaje, un guardia abrió el inmenso portón de oro, trabajado cuidadosamente por los artesanos.

El carruaje ingreso con rapidez hasta llegar a la inmensa escalera de mármol que conducía a la puerta de entrada al castillo, en donde se posaba una larga alfombra de color rojo para que la princesa del reino Zeilum camine. Mucha gente de alta categoría se encontraban parados alrededor de la alfombra, esperando la llegada de su majestad, mientras que los reyes de ese maravilloso reino, junto a su apuesto hijo, los esperaban al finalizar las escaleras.

La puerta de carruaje se abrió fuertemente, cosa que hizo paralizar a todos los presentes, luego, uno de los guardias le extendió la mano a una joven de cabellos celestes que bajo con el rostro lleno de preocupación y angustia. El príncipe, al verla, quedo en shock, mientras que su corazón comenzaba a latir con fuerza, nunca se había sentido así, nunca había visto tanta belleza acumulada en una sola persona, y rogó, con todo su corazón, que ella fuera la mujer con quien lo obligaban a casarse.

Luego, el mismo guardia que ayudo a bajar a la joven de cabellera celeste, le extendió su mano a Tamao, quien al momento de poner un pie en el suelo, se acerco corriendo a los reyes de Valgarius.

-ayuda... por favor! Necesitamos ayuda! –grito la joven de cabello rosa, con una voz en la que se notaba total desesperación.

-que sucede? Son ustedes del reino Zeilum? –pregunto la reina de Valgarius.

-si somos nosotros! Pero en este momento no hay tiempo para eso! necesitamos que atiendan a alguien!! –respondió la joven, mientras su desesperación iba en aumento.

-que? acaso la princesa sufrió alguna herida en el viaje?! –pregunto el rey, comenzando a preocuparse.

- No! Yo no! –grito con todo su pulmón la joven princesa, bajando del carruaje con Yoh entre sus brazos, que era ayudado también por el jefe de la guardia- es para él! Atiéndalo por favor! Rápido!

- quien es él? –pregunto preocupado el heredero al trono, al ver la herida que este poseía.

- no hay tiempo para eso!! –grito con lagrimas en sus ojos la mayor de las princesas- debe atenderlo un medico lo antes posible!!

- que esperan! –les grito el rey a los sirvientes- llévenlo al cuarto mas cercano!

Dada esta orden, todos los sirvientes ayudaron al chico de cabellera castaña a llegar al cuarto mas próximo, donde ya lo esperaba el medico real. Mientras, del otro lado de la puerta, la princesa mayor del reino Zeilum caminaba de un lugar a otro, con las manos juntas, al momento que miles de lagrimas se deslizaban por su pálida mejilla, no tenía deseos de hablar, no quería ver a nadie, solo al joven que momentos atrás le había salvado la vida sin siquiera conocerla... ¿por qué ese perfecto extraño la había salvado? ¿por qué?

-tranquila... –pronuncio una mujer de cabellera verde, que vestía de forma muy elegante, y al parecer era mayor que ella- esta siendo atendido por el mejor medico del reino, ya veras que se recuperara.

-quien... eres?

- - que descortés, no me presente. Mi nombre es Yun Tao, soy la hija mayor de los reyes de este reino –dijo haciendo una leve reverencia-

-es un placer –dijo devolviendo la reverencia- yo soy...

-la princesa del reino Zeilum, Anna Kyôyama. Tu hermana y tu dama de compañía ya nos contaron todo.

-ya veo...

La puerta se abrió lentamente, revelando a un anciano que poseía una mirada cálida, a quien le rodeaban dos sirvientes del castillo. Al poner solo un paso fuera del cuarto, Anna se acerco rápidamente a él...

-como esta Asakura? –pregunto de pronto la joven, mientras que la desesperación y la tristeza la envolvía completamente.

Al ver la reacción de la joven, el medico sonrió ampliamente, haciendo un paso al lado para que la joven pudiera ver a Yoh recostado sobre la cama, durmiendo pacíficamente...

- él esta muy bien, por suerte lo trajeron a tiempo, sino hubiera muerto desangrado. –le explico el medico, al ver a la princesa entrar corriendo a la habitación, para colocarse junto a la cama.

- muchas gracias –dijo la joven viendo al medico, mientras que sus ojos brillaban dulcemente.

- con su permiso, me retiro –dijo el medico volteándose hacía el pasillo.

- lo acompaño señor –exclamo la mayor de las Tao, siguiendo por detrás al medico a través del extenso pasillo.

Mientras, en el interior de la habitación, Anna se encontraba arrodillada junto a la cama, sosteniendo entre sus manos la del joven que era su salvador... aun no lo comprendía, como ese joven, quien no la conocía, le había salvado?... eso no lo podía comprender... tampoco podía olvidar esa cálida mirada, esos ojos que le brindaban una gran paz y tranquilidad, daría cualquier cosa por volver a ver esos ojos.

- Anna... –pronuncio una voz desde la puerta.

- que sucede Tamao? –pregunto la princesa sin voltear a verla.

- ya no estés triste, ya te dijo el medico que ya esta bien.

- si, eso lo se muy bien... pero... no puedo evitarlo Tamao.

- su majestad... –pronuncio la princesa mayor de la familia Tao- por favor no se preocupe... lo mejor será que se relaje.

-la princesa Yun tiene razón Anna –dijo la dama de compañía con una voz dulce.

- capas tengan razón...

- si quiere su majestad, puede darse un baño en la habitación que le preparamos para ustedes –sugirió Yun.

- si Anna, eso sería bueno... así puedas relajarte y también puedas cambiarte el vestido.

- que tiene mi vestido? –pregunto levantándose, revelando una gran mancha de sangre.-ah ya veo

- princesa, ellas la acompañaran a sus aposentos –dijo la mayor de la dinastía Tao, señalando dos nobles quienes la esperaban en la puerta.

-pero... Asakura

-calma Anna, yo lo cuidare hasta que vuelvas –pronuncio su hermana ingresando al cuarto.

- bueno, esta bien... con su permiso –exclamo la rubia, desapareciendo por el pasillo seguida de cerca por las dos nobles.

Luego de darse una largo baño, y de colocarse un nuevo vestido; volvió a la habitación de sus salvador, quien yacía sobre la cama, durmiendo tranquilamente. Sin dudarlo dos veces, se coloco a la par del joven y tomo su mano; con solo tocarlo, el joven comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente, fijando su mirada en los ojos negros de la rubia.

- despertaste! –grito emocionada la joven princesa rodeando a su salvador con sus brazos.

- jijiji... perdón si te asuste –dijo correspondiendo el abrazo, mientras que su mejilla se teñían de un ligero color carmesí... el tenerla entre sus brazos lo hacía sentir como... si hubiera tocado el cielo con sus manos, como si hubiera alcanzado lo inalcanzable, era una sensación difícil de explicar, pero que ere maravillosa y le llenaba de dicha el alma.

- gracias... no comprendo por que lo hiciste... pero gracias Asakura

- por favor! Dime Yoh

- muy bien, tu también puedes llamarme por mi nombre -

Al día siguiente, en la sala del trono, los reyes y el heredero al trono del reino Valgarius se encontraban esperando la llegada de la princesa de Zeilum; de pronto, la inmensa puerta de roble grueso se abrió, revelando a Anna, quien venía acompañada de su hermana, su dama de compañía, y el joven Yoh quien se encontraba totalmente perdido, sin comprender nada de lo que estaba sucediendo, preguntándose varias veces en la mente... ¿a dónde fui a parar?

- Anna Kyôyama, Pilika Kyôyama, princesas del reino Zeilum, es un honor tenerlas en nuestro castillo –pronuncio el rey levantándose de su trono.

- muchas gracias su majestad –respondieron al unión ambas princesas, haciendo una reverencia.

- "Que?! princesas?!"- pensó muy sorprendido el joven de cabellera castaña... ella... la joven de la cual se enamoro apenas su mirada se cruzo con la de ella... era una princesa?... en donde estaba él?.

- debo reconocer que nunca nos esperamos que llegarían de esa forma, y como el joven que deseaba asaltarlas era de este reino, me siento totalmente apenado por lo que ocurrió –pronuncio el rey con un gesto de tristeza en su rostro- les pido mis mas sinceras disculpas por semejante falta de respeto.

- aceptamos sus disculpas su majestad.

- oh! pero que descortés he sido princesa Anna! no me he presentado! Soy el rey de este reino, mi nombre es En Tao, y ella es mi esposa, Ran Tao –pronuncio señalando a la mujer de rasgos maduros, que poseía una mirada que demostraba mucho cariño, pero que poseía una gran elegancia; quien se encontraba a su lado – ella es la mayor de mis hijos, Yun Tao, y él, es mi heredero, Len Tao –exclamo señalando a su hijo mayor, quien tenia finos ropajes, todos de color negro y azul marino; quien se encontraba sin expresión alguna en su cara, pero quien poseía una fría mirada, muy penetrante-

- es un honor conocerlos –dijeron haciendo una pronunciada reverencia.

- y tu joven... –dijo el rey, refiriéndose a Yoh.

- yo?

-si, tu... así que salvaste la vida de la princesa Anna.

- no fue nada.

- claro que fue algo! Y algo muy importante! –recalco el rey- y serás recompensado por nuestro reino por tal acción –pronuncio el pilar de la familia Tao tomando una espada- arrodíllate por favor. El joven, aún sin comprender nada, se arrodillo frente al rey- desde hoy, por tu valentía, determinación y buena acción, vivirás con gran lujo, siempre junto a la princesa, protegiéndola siempre fielmente, como su guarda espaldas.

- que?! 00

_**continuara...**_

- para los que leen solo este fic mío, si, sigo con vida --, es que anduve medio ocupada con el cole pero al fin pude terminar este capi.

**Len**: miente!

**- no es verdad! Si estuve muy ocupada! Ah y por cierto! Les quiero agradecer a todos por sus review nn, con gusto los responderé a continuación.**

**Kilia: -me alegro de que te haya gustado-**

**Len: **para que le mientes así a la chica.

**-eh! No miento! Es la verdad!**

**Len: **aja ¬¬

**-no me busques que me vas a encontrar Len-kun ¬¬. Bueno, en fin, es un gran halago que me consideres una gran escritora, y no, yo jamás mataría a mi bello Yoh T.T**

**Len: **pero bien que en uno de tus fics mataste a Anna ¬¬

**- pero luego la reviví ¬¬, así que no fastidies Len. Gracias por tu review!**

**Annafan: -Hi!, perdón por la tardanza nn y me alegra que te guste mi fic.**

**Chibi: -Hola amiga!, me alegro de que te haya gustado que fuera amor a primera vista y fue un placer responder tus preguntas.**

**Len: **esta loca también piensa que Yoh y Anna son divinos --

**-y si, Yoh se recupero pronto y por su buena acción se transformo en el guarda espaldas de la princesa nn. Nos veremos amiga!!**

Hibarichan: -Hola!, me allegro que te guste mi fic nn   
Len: y Yoh siempre salvara a Anna, él la ama, no es así?   
-muchas gracias por tu review!   
Len: ya es hora de despedirnos.   
-sep, nos veremos!!   
Sayounara. Mata-ne "_la doncella del YohxAnna"_ rocio-asakura 


	5. experimentando nuevos sentimientos

Los personajes de Shaman King no me pertenecen, pero este fic si y me reservo todos los derechos. Diciembre 2004.

Amor eterno

"_Experimentando nuevos sentimientos"_

El viento soplaba levemente, el sol brillaba en lo alto sobre el manto de color celeste que era el cielo, y en uno de los extensos jardines del castillo dos jóvenes paseaban alegremente por los caminos rodeados de rosales, que emanaban un exquisito olor a rosas frescas, propias de la temporada; ella le iba explicando sobre las costumbres que poseían las personas de esos alrededores, dado a que su acompañante parecía totalmente perdido; mientras él hacía comentarios estúpidos que obtenían como respuesta una carcajada de la princesa.

- así que sos una princesa.

- así es.

- "como la de los cuentos de hadas, inigualablemente bella" –pensó el joven de cabellera castaña que bestia como unos pantalones azules oscuros, al igual que su saco que estaba bordado con un hilo dorado.

- no recuerdas nada de lo que te paso? –pregunto la rubia, al descubrir luego de una larga charla, que el joven al parecer no recordaba nada antes de ser succionado por el portal, lo cual era muy extraño.

- así es –mintió él, pensando- "si le digo que vengo del futuro tal vez no me crea o me tome por loco, así que lo mejor será dejarlo así"

- es una lastima.

-pero eso no importa, desde ahora yo soy vuestro guardaespaldas vuestra majestad –pronuncio para luego largarse a reír junto a Anna por el tono de voz que había usado.

- no hay muchas personas como tu Yoh.

- que quieres decir con eso?

- por lo general, la gente que se acerca a mi y me tratan con un exagerado respeto y delicadeza, por ser una princesa; y la mayoría de las veces son falsas con migo por que les interesa lo que poseo –dijo sonando bastante fastidiada al recordad el comportamiento de las personas que la rodean- cumplen todos mis deseo sin oponerse ni dudarlo un solo segundo, creen que siempre debo estar feliz y firme; eso me irrita bastante... pero... –exclamo transformando su tono de voz a uno mas dulce- tu no eres así, ni siquiera sabias quien era y me salvaste; y no me tratas como una princesa... sino, como a una amiga. Y eso me agrada bastante –confeso la joven, dejando a Yoh embobado por su hermosa sonrisa sincera la cual le dedico.

En el extenso recibidor del castillo decorado con grandes banderas con el escudo de la dinastía Tao, una joven princesa de cabellera celeste se encontraba perdida, había acordado encontrarse con Tamao en el comedor del castillo, pero como este era muy grande se encontraba totalmente perdida.

Por lo que se resigno a llegar a su cita, y decidió salir del castillo, tal vez afuera encontraría a alguien quien le ayudase; recorrió a pasa lento todo el jardín trasero, pasando por los establos, donde se encontraban los caballos, y en eso que buscaba a alguien, fijo la mirada en el extenso campo abierto de verde césped, por donde un joven con extraño peinado cabalgaba a gran velocidad sobre un caballo blanco, con fuertes piernas. No lo pudo evitar, el joven cabalgaba con gran estilo y maestría, parecía como si flotara en el aire, mientras que su cabello violáceo se movía al rito que las ráfagas del viento que lo cubrían; era una escena única, que la dejo fascinada por largos e interminables minutos.

Cuando el joven cabalgante paro su recorrido; que no poseía meta alguna, solo el de entrenar y probar sus habilidades; clavo su mirada en la joven que lo observaba con extrema fascinación, los ojos celestes de ella brillaban intensamente, y no pudo evitar quedársele viendo un pronunciado momento, descubriendo una gran ternura proveniente de esos ojos. Cuando pudo reaccionar, se acerco a la joven, ya bajado de su corcel, quien lo seguía a unos pasos con postura firme, propios rasgos de un caballo de la realeza.

- Eres la princesa de Zeilum, verdad? –pregunto el joven ya parado frente a la peli-celeste con quien, desde que llego, deseo entablar una conversación.

- así es, soy Pilika Kyôyama –dijo contemplando fijamente el rostro del príncipe de Valgarius- y tu Len Tao, no es así?

- si, te puedo ayudar en algo?

- la verdad... –susurro la joven bajando la mirada apenada, no sabía como pedirle que le enseñe a cabalgar como él lo hizo, y lo mejor tal vez sería que no se lo pidiera, puesto a que eso no era muy apropiado para una dama, ni menos una princesa; pero el heredero se veía tan libre y lleno de vida sobre su corcel que ansiaba sentirse así también.

- ya comprendo –dijo el joven viendo como la princesa miraba añorosamente a su caballo- deseas aprender a montar, no es así?

La joven abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, como se había dado cuenta?... pues eso ya no importaba, ya había descubierto su intención por lo que ella respondió con un movimiento de cabeza en forma afirmativa.

-quieres que te enseñe?

- si no es mucha molestia –pronuncio ella mientras sus ojos brillaban intensamente por la emoción.

- en lo absoluto, no tengo nada que hacer –dijo invitándola con un gesto de mano a que lo siguiera hacía los establos en busca de un poco de agua para el caballo que el joven había estado montando, así comenzar a practicar nuevamente.

- este reino es hermoso, la gente es muy tranquila y amigable –exclamo el joven del futuro mientras caminaban por las extensas calles de la aldea, acompañado de Anna.

- ya lo creo.

- disculpe su majestad –pronuncio una pequeña niña, que vestía unos harapos, pero que poseía una gran sonrisa tan tierna y dulce que dejaba cautivado a cualquiera que la viese- le regalo esto –dijo extendiéndola una flor de color blanco.

- oh! muchas gracias pequeña –dijo tomando la planta entre sus dos manos, dedicándole una bondadosa sonrisa a la niña. Quien se retiro corriendo alegremente calle arriba.

- que dulce pequeña- dijo el guardaespaldas viendo el lugar por donde desapareció la niña.

- ya lo creo, y la flor que me regalo es muy hermosa, al igual que su significado –susurro viendo la planta con extrema dulzura.

- significado?

-así es -, cada flor simboliza algo especial.

-eso no lo sabía, y que simboliza esta flor?

- En una Margarita que simboliza la esperanza –dijo viendo fijamente a su acompañante, quien la veía con una extrema ternura y cariño.

Las pisadas del caballo sonaban al contacto con el suelo. El viento movía su extensa cabellera, al mismo tiempo que la rodeaba completamente, haciéndola sentir como si estuviera volando y por primera vez sintió que nada la ataba, se sentía fugaz, se sentía... libre. Mientras que unos fuertes brazos le rodean su cintura, atrayéndola a un cálido y bien formado cuerpo que pertenecía al heredero al trono; haciendo que las mejillas de la princesa se tiñeran levemente de rojo por la cercanía, pero también provocando en su cuerpo una extensa sensación de paz y seguridad. Luego de unos minutos cesaron su corrida cerca de los establos, ninguno de los dos lo deseaba, ellos querían seguir permaneciendo juntos, pero el caballo seguro estaba casado por haber pasado toda la tarde corriendo, y se merecía un prolongado y tranquilo descanso.

- muchas gracias príncipe Len, le estoy muy agradecida por enseñarme a montar –pronuncio mientras bajaba del blanco caballo con la ayuda del heredero.

- fue un placer Lady Pilika- exclamo elevando la mirada hacía el cielo– se hace de noche, lo mejor será que volvamos al castillo.

- si es verdad –pronuncio comenzando a caminar junto al príncipe a los establos para dejar al bello caballo.

Allí, uno de los sirvientes recibió al corcel y ante la orden del príncipe, el caballo fue alimentado y cobijado para pasar la fría noche que se avecinaba. Luego de eso los dos príncipes se encaminaron al castillo, envueltos en un incomodo silencio, no sabían que decir, la tarde que habían pasado juntos había sido maravillosa y deseaban volverla a repetir, el porque lo desconocían, lo que ambos habían experimentado había comenzado a hacer crecer en su interior un sentimiento muy grande y sin lógica alguna, que ellos nunca habían vivido y que les traería muchos problemas para poder manifestarlo en el futuro.

- esta tarde... –exclamo sonrojada la princesa al llegar a la entrada del castillos, debía hablar ahora, puesto que adentro se les complicarían las cosas- la pase muy bien, y todo se lo debo a usted su majestad. –concluyo la joven mientras que un rojo claro se pintaban sobre su pálida mejilla ante la confesión.

- yo también disfrute enormemente vuestra compañía lady Pilika. Me... me haría el honor de volverme acompañar mañana? –propuso el heredero extendiéndole su mano.

- sería todo un placer –exclamo posando delicadamente su mano sobre la del joven mientras sonreía abiertamente, recibiendo como respuesta una leve sonrisa, casi invisible, pero que ella pudo notar claramente dibujada sobre la tez fría del heredero de Valgarius.

Caminaban a paso lento por los extensos y oscuros pasillos del castillo, habían sido llamados por el rey, y se preguntaban que podría ser lo que este deseaba?; cesaron su marcha frente a una gran puerta de madera gruesa, que fue abierta inmediatamente por un par de sirvientes quienes hicieron una reverencia al verlos; al abrirse de par en par las puertas revelaron a el rey de Valgarius sentado en su trono, quien al verlos se levanto para recibirlos correctamente.

- oh! princesa Anna! Le tengo una noticia por parte de vuestro padre. –pronuncio el rey con un semblante inexpresivo.

- y cual es vuestra majestad? –pregunto extrañada por la declaración del rey.

- dice que esta muy preocupado por vuestra seguridad, dado a que se le notifico sobre el suceso que hubo en el bosque –comenzó el rey volviéndose a sentar- y también dice que esta infinitamente agradecido con el joven que la rescato –ante este comentario, Yoh que se encontraba a la par de la princesa se sonrojo apenado – y como le comunique el nombramiento que le hice a este joven, ha enviado el líder de las tropas del reino Zeilum para que le ayude al joven con sus técnicas con la espada.

- que?! 00- pregunto el guardaespaldas intentando no caer al suelo ante lo dicho por el rey, le darían clases de espada?

- lo que escuchaste –afirmo el pilar de Valgarius.

- eso quiere decir que... –pronuncio la princesa mientras que una sonrisa, que crecía cada vez mas y mas, se presentaba en su rostro. Al ver esta reacción, Yoh la vio extrañado, y a esta ahora que le pasaba?, pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante pensar que se veía hermosa con esa sonrisa.

- cuanto tiempo princesa Anna.-pronuncio una voz gruesa a espaldas de la princesa, quien inmediatamente giro sobre su eje sin borrar su gran sonrisa.

- Comandante Amidamaru!! –grito alegre la joven dirigiéndose hacía el hombre de larga cabellera plateada y rasgos mayores, que vestía una armadura propia de un comandante, con una capa en la que se encontraba bordada el escudo de la dinastía Kyôyama.- me alegra tanto de verlo!

- quien es él Annita?

- él es el líder del ejercito de Zeilum, el comandante Amidamaru, el mejor luchador de todos los reinos, y poseedor de una gran agilidad y maestría con la espada, quien te ayudara con tu espada. –presento el rey.

Ante esta descripción, el espadachín se sonrojo levemente un poco apenado; mientras era observado por un atónito Yoh quien lo observada con gran admiración... acaso... ese era el legendario Amidamaru? Quien derroto a un ejercito el solo? Y al cual admiraba desde pequeño por los cuentos que le relataba su abuelo sobre él, y que los impulso a querer practicar el kendo? Acaso? Era él?

**Continuara...**

**-Bueno, aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo, espero que les haya sido de su agrado y a pedido del publico comenzare con el LenxPilika (si, será LxP, en el summary lo dice --). **

**Len: **vaya que tardaste en actualizar.

**- lose T.T, pero debía estudiar para los exámenes finales y además la compu se me había roto. Pero ya aprobé todo y la compu hoy me la devolvieron así que aprovecho para publicar todo los fics pendientes .**

**Len: **ya tendrás tiempo libre

**- ni tanto, ahora estaré de secretaría de mi mamá, dado a la chica que tenía se va de vacaciones.**

**Len: **y cuando me atenderás a mi? ¬¬

**- sabes muy bien que estos últimos días me la pase pegada a ti; y de ultima estaré a tu lado todas la siestas -.-**

**Len: **pero yo te quiero para mi todo el día, como te tengo en tu nuevo fic.

**- es verdad, estoy publicando un nuevo fic, se llama "Lo que puede hacer el amor", si quieren lo pueden leer, y de paso dejan review jajajaja xD**

**Len**: ahora responde tus review que tenemos una cita.

**- si! 0**

**Chibi: -hola amiga! Si! Yoh-kun esta bien! **

**Len: **como veras no lo pudo continuar pronto, estuvo todo el tiempo con mig....** –trato de concluir pero la autora le tapo la boca con una mano-**

**- jejejejeje. Nos veremos amiga! –**pronuncio con una sonrisa nerviosa.

**Kilia: -Hola! Gracias por tu review! Como ves Yoh y Anna ya están enamorados, el problema se va a presentar cuando la rubia cancele el compromiso.**

**Len: **para saber que pasara con Yoh tendrás que leer el fic :P

**- y no queda otra jajaja. Nos veremos.**

**girl-of-the nigth(sweaty****-me alegra mucho que te guste mi fic :D. Que hará Yoh y Len? Pues solo yo se :D, y pronto lo sabrán ustedes también.**

**Len: **malvada ¬¬

**-xD. Si, este fic es YohxAnna, en el sumary lo dice, este fic tiene todas las parejas que tu pides :D.**

**Len: **si, ojala le dejen mas review, esta se emociona cuando recibe muchos.

- no lo puedo evitar :D. Muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos, y si, no puedo intentar ser una de las mejores si no mejoro, no es así?

**Len**: todo sale del esfuerzo.

**- estoy de acuerdo con vos. Nos veremos!**

**Juny Tao: -ya lo continué como veras. Te deje con la intriga? Entonces cumplí mi objetivo jajaja**

**Len: **u.uU. Si, será un LenxPilika como abras apreciado en este capitulo.

**- si, a mi también me gusta como va quedando, hasta lo estoy dibujando como historieta :P**

**Len: **nos veremos

**Solcito: -hola amiga! Por fin acabo el cole, verdad?. A mi también me gusta la idea de Yoh como guardaespaldas jajaja xD.**

**Len: **no ha vuelto a haber noticias de los extraños? Esta no ha dejado de entrenar desde aquel día.

**- debo cumplir mi promesa :D, nos veremos amiga!**

**Len: **vamonos, se nos hace tarde para nuestra cita.

**- si! Vamos Len-kun! Nos veremos! –**pronuncio saliendo de la habitación siendo abrazada por la espalda del joven chino.

**Sayounnara. Mata-ne**

"_**la doncella del YohxAnna"**_


	6. un amor nace

Los personajes de Shaman King no me pertenece, solo este fic que... bue, ya saben q sigue ..

Amor eterno

"_Un amor nace"_

El sonido de dos espadas chocando se podía escuchar claramente en el salón de entrenamiento pintado de blanco que poseía el inmenso castillo perteneciente a la dinastía Tao. Mientras que un joven de cabellera castaña se abalanzaba cautelosamente sobre un guardia con larga cabellera plateada, quien, sin mucho esfuerzo, detenía los ataques del joven.

- vamos joven Asakura, eso es lo mejor que tiene? –pregunto con burla el comandante del ejercito del reino Zeilum.

- ah! No me daré por vencido! –grito mientras se abalanzaba contra el guerrero, quien con esfuerzo esquivo el ataque.

- vaya! Eso esta mucho mejor! –pronuncio Amidamaru, viendo como Yoh daba la vuelta rápidamente y se acercaba a gran velocidad nuevamente.

- esta vez no fallare.

- ya lo tienes Yoh! –grito alegre la joven rubia quien había estado observando el entrenamiento desde que este comenzó.

Al escuchar la voz de la joven, el castaño volteo levemente su cabeza, para verla allí, parada en un rincón del salón, con una leve sonrisa dibujada en su rostro por la emoción de la pelea, mientras que sus ojos negros, tan profundos e interminables como el universo, brillaban y lo dejaban hipnotizado por unos segundos.

- no te distraigas! –grito Amidamaru, mientras que fácilmente esquivaba la espada de Yoh que lo empuñaba, y con un ágil movimiento ponía su pie delante del de el castaño, provocando que este tropezara y cayera de lleno al suelo.

- jajaja, siempre lo hace comandante Amidamaru –reía la joven rubia.

- siempre cuando el estudiante es un principiante o se distrae.

- y en este caso fue...?

- distracción lady Anna.

- ya veo.

- auch! Eso dolió –pronuncio el castaño sobandoce la nariz, que fue la que mas se lastimo en la caída.

- usa muy bien la espada joven Asakura, pero aún le falta mucho para ser un digno guardaespaldas para la princesa.

- y usted me ayudara, verdad comandante Amidamaru?

- haré todo lo que este en mis manos.

Los rayos del astro solar se colaban entre las hojas de los árboles, paro poder iluminar dulcemente a las figuras de dos personas que caminaban por los caminos de unos de los jardines del palacio, rodeados de frondosos árboles de cerezos, cuyos pétalos caían suavemente al compás de las refrescantes ráfagas de viento que soplaban a su alrededor. Mientras que la melodiosa risa de una mujer se podía escuchar claramente, acompañada por una leve sonrisa que le dedicaba su acompañante.

- vaya, no puedo creer lo que me cuenta –pronuncio la joven de larga cabellera celeste, tapándose con una mano su boca para evitar continuar riendo ante los relato de Len sobre las discusiones que solía tener con su mejor amigo.

- es la verdad princesa Pilika. –afirmo el príncipe de esas tierras– que? Acaso conoce a Horokeu Usui?

- por supuesto que lo conozco! Pero no sabía que era vuestro amigo su majestad.

- nos conocimos cuando visite el reino del Sur, creo que fue hace ya dos años; en aquel entonces nuestros reinos estaban en guerra y Horo era el mejor aprendiz del comandante de nuestro ejercito, por lo que ambos peleamos en aquella batalla. Los dos nos hicimos amigos tras nuestras peleas, pero cuando la guerra concluyo y pudimos encontrar un forma pacifica para concluir nuestra discordia, le ofrecí a Horo la posibilidad de venir a este reino, pero el no acepto y se marcho. Desde entonces no he sabido de él.

- ya veo, con que así se conocieron.

- y usted, de donde lo conoce princesa Pilika?

- es uno de los guardias del reino Zeilum n.n

- no comprendo, a que fue ese cabeza hueca a su reino?

- esta enamorado –pronuncio la princesa mientras una tierna sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

- como dice? Loro Loro enamorado? –pregunto incrédulo, volteando a ver a la peli-azul que había parado súbitamente su caminata.

- así es -

- de quien?

- de la dama de compañía de mi hermana.

- la joven de cabello rozado?

- así es.

- jajaja, así que el cabeza de maceta esta enamorado jajaja.

En una habitación del castillo, sentada frente un escritorio de roble y siendo iluminada únicamente por la luz que entraba por la ventana, una joven de cabellera rozada se encontraba escribiendo dulcemente una carta que le enviaría a su amado con un guardia. Trazando con gran cariño el pincel, dando como resultado una prolija letra que era fácilmente leíble.

- achu! Alguien debe estar hablando de mi –susurro Tamao, para luego continuar escribiendo su carta, sin darle mucha importancia al asunto y ansiosa por obtener lo mas pronto posible una respuesta de Horo.

En el salón de entrenamiento, el sonido de las espadas había cesado al fin, y el joven de cabellera castaña apenas concluyo con su actividad, dejo caer pesadamente su cuerpo sobre el piso de mármol para así dormir una pequeña siesta allí mismo, sin importarle el lugar en donde se encontraba o que el guerrero de cabellera plateada lo contemple junto a la princesa.

- pobre, esta muy cansado –exclamo la rubia, acercándose al joven del futuro lentamente, para luego arrodillarse a la par de este y contemplarlo detenidamente.

- es un gran aprendiz, aprende muy rápido. Es un joven muy hábil.

- a él le debo mi vida –pronuncio la princesa posando su mano delicadamente sobre la frente del joven y comenzando a jugar con los mechones castaños que caía sobre el rostro de este.

"Que expresión de paz", pensó Anna al ver el rostro dormido de su salvador, mientras que su mirada, sin poder evitarlo, se tornaba sumamente dulce y cariñosa.

- princesa Anna usted... –comenzó a decir el comandante al percatarse de algo peculiar luego de contemplar esta escena.

- que cosa Amidamaru? –pregunto la rubia.

- nada –dijo, para luego sonreír levemente al ver como la princesa continuaba acariciando el rostro del joven con cariño, sin poder despegar sus ojos de él.

Su cabellera celeste iba y venía al igual que su vestido que se movían al compás del movimiento del columpio en que se encontraba sentada, el cual colgaba de un frondoso árbol ubicado en la sima de una pequeña colina rodeada de verde y mullido césped, mientras que una risa de diversión y felicidad no podía ser contenida en su boca.

Mientras que él, colocada detrás de la joven, balanceaba el columpio con una extraña mezcla de suavidad y fuerza, siendo impulsado por la risa de la joven, la cual lo llenaba de felicidad y lo impulsaba a continuar con su labor; sintiéndose dichoso de estar con aquella muchacha y sin poder ocultar una sonrisa que se apoderaba de sus labios.

Luego de algunos minutos, el movimiento del columpio seso, y el joven príncipe extendió su mano a la princesa para ayudarla a bajar; quien gustosa tomo la mano de su acompañante al momento que se ponía de pie y quedaba frente a frente con el descendiente Tao, a solo centímetros de distancia y hipnotizados completamente de los ojos de su acompañante, los cuales, sin quererlo, los aprisionaron por completo; haciéndolos olvidar por completo de su entorno y de la situación que vivían. Olvidándose por completo de que él era el prometido de la princesa mayor de Zeilum, y que ella era la hermana de esta misma princesa. Tratando de contener inútilmente los deseos de apoderarse con sus labios los de su acompañante y intentando no perder lo poco de la razón que les quedaba, la cual estaba batallando arduamente con sus corazones en su interior.

Hasta que un momento, el corazón de gano a la razón, y siendo hipnotizados aún por los ojos del otro, poco a poco fueron acortando las distancias, dispuestos a unir sus labios sin importarles nada ni nadie.

- Len!! –llamo la mayor de las Tao, Jun, a su hermano a quien vislumbraba a lo lejos, sobre la colina.

Esa simple palabra, fue suficiente para que la razón se apoderara por completo de ellos nuevamente y provocando que ambos se separaran súbitamente, para voltear la mirada hacía la joven de cabellera verde, quien se acercaba a ellos a pasos lentos y decididos.

- hermano, es la hora del té. Nuestros padres los esperan ya en el jardín oeste del castillo –exclamo Jun al llegar al fin a la par de los dos jóvenes.

- muy bien, vamos –pronuncio inexpresivo Len, adelantándose a su hermana y a Pilika, tratando de disimular el sonrojo creciente que se establecía sobre sus mejillas.

- me puedes responder una cosa Pilika –susurro la mayor de los hermanos Tao, al ver ya al heredero lejos de ellas.

- claro Jun. –dijo la peli-azul, en el corto lapso que habían permanecido en el castillo, las dos princesas habían llegado a convertirse en grandes amigas y llegando a confiar plenamente en la otra.

- tu.... estas enamorada de mi hermano, no es así?

- pero que cosas dices?! Len es el prometido de mi hermana!! No es correcto que yo este enamorada de él!!

- esta bien, confió en tus palabras.-dijo la princesa de Valgarius- Pero... si vos estuvieras enamorada de él, solo te aconsejo algo... déjate guiar por el corazón –le susurro al oído, para luego marcharse tras su hermano quien ya se había perdido de vista tras los pétalos de los cerezos.

- es amor lo que siento? –se pregunto por lo bajo la joven, para luego sonreír irónicamente y comenzar a caminar tras Jun, comprendiendo por fin lo que su corazón le estaba gritando desde que cruzo su mirada con la del heredero de esas tierras- estoy enamorada de Len... –se confirmo la joven, dejando que solo el viento escuchase por fin las palabras que estuvo oprimiendo en su interior durante esos días.

_**Continuara...**_

**- me quedo corto -.- -**pronuncio continuando con el labor de saborear su helado.

**Len: **se nota** –exclamo con su helado entre sus manos.**

**- no fastidies ¬.¬. En este capi por fin Pilika se dio cuenta de que ama a Len, y Jun le aconsejo que se deje guiar por el corazón. Ahora que pasara?. También a pedidos de muchos y como mi regalo de navidad les pude YohxAnna, LenxPilika y HoroxTamao (**pero este ultimo fue apenas

**tatsuki shinomori: -hola! En verdad te gusta mi fic? Que bueno -, no sabes cuanto me alegra. **

**Len: **En verdad tu también te llamas Rocío? 0.0... y yo que comenzaba a pensar que ella era la única con ese nombre en la pagina

**- jajaja, que coincidencia!**

**Len: **gracias por tus saludos.

**- jajaja! el chico sexy jajaja!**

**Len: **no fastidies ¬¬

**- oh! se sonrojo! jajaja. Bye! Y muchas gracias por tu review. Feliz Navidad!**

**girl-of-the nigth(sweaty****: -Hola! Muchas gracias por tu review , y comprendo por lo que pasos con eso de los exámenes -.-. Para mi fortuna yo ya termine, te deseo toda la suerte para que tu tmb termines!**

**Len: **no te preocupes que seguro que con el tiempo mejorara. Adiós!

**- y cuídate! Que pases unas felices fiestas! **

**Gaby: **-Hola! no hay problema me contento con que me dejes review de aquí en adelante :P

**Len**: ambiciosa ¬.¬

**- metido ¬.¬. Tienes razón, traerá muchos problemas todo lo que vos me dijiste, que ellos sean de distintas épocas y que ella este comprometida con Len. Pero ya veras que todos se solucionara con el tiempo.**

**Len: **ya le copiaste la frase a Yoh ¬.¬

- y? A mi me gusta :P. Bye! Y Felices Fiestas!

**Len: **ya es hora de irnos despidiendo.

**- estoy deacuerdo, no deseo quitarles mas su tiempo. Así que por favor cuídense todos y reciban con alegría el 2005 por que la mejor forma de comenzar un nuevo año es recibiéndolo con felicidad . **

**Len: **adiós y ojala todos sus deseos de cumplan.

Sayonara. Mata-ne 

"_**la doncella del YohxAnna"**_

**rocio-asakura**


	7. un triste anuncio

Los personajes de Shaman King no me perteneces. Bueno, ya conoces el resto.

**NOTICIAS URGENTES para los lectores de DOS ALMAS y CADA DÍA TE AMO MÁS: **todos estos fics fueron** BORRADOS POR LOS ADMINISTRADORES DE U.U. **Por lo tanto ya no verán estos fics, descuiden que yo igual continuare escribiéndolos, y si desean que les pase los nuevos capítulos escríbanme un mail a** rocioforever4 hotmail .com (omitan espacio) **y yo con gusto se los mandare o déjenme un review con su mail y yo me pongo en contacto.

Amor eterno 

"_un triste anuncio"_

- uno, dos; uno, dos; vamos Yoh, muévete con mas gracia.

- Es que es muy difícil lady Pilika.

- consideras difícil bailar ¬.¬

- Tenle paciencia hermana, a vos también te costo aprender el baile de salón –pronuncio tranquilamente Anna acercándose a Yoh y Pilika quienes se encontraban en el centro del salón de fiestas del castillo Tao.

- pero era una niña –se defendió la peli-azul.

- pero Yoh perdió la memoria, es como un niño que hay que volverle a enseñar.

- soy un niño –exclamo Yoh mirando a ambas princesas con un gracioso puchera plasmado en su rostro. Logrando que todos los presentes rieran, y que sus risas invadieran todo el salón.

-

En donde se encontraba Pilika? Llevaba rato ya buscando a la princesa de Zeilum por todos los pasillos del castillo y no había rastro de ella. No sabía por que, pero aquella mañana había despertado con el inmenso deseo de verla...por que sentía todo aquello por la menor de las princesas? Que era lo que él sentía por ella? Aquello tenía nombre? Como podía llenarlo de tantos interrogantes, y lo mas importante... porque no dejaba de pensar en ella!

En eso pensaba el joven príncipe Ren mientras recorría los pasillos de su "humilde" hogar. Cuando de repente escucho una melodía proveniente del salón de fiestas, junto a la vos de Pilika, los cuales hicieron que detuviera súbitamente su recorrido. La había encontrado.

-

- vamos Yoh, sigue mis pasos. Uno, dos; unos, dos; no es muy difícil.

- pero para mi si!

- jajaja –reía por lo bajo Anna.

- uh? Buenos días joven Tao –saludo cordialmente Tamao haciendo una pronunciada reverencia, al ver al príncipe en la entrada del salón.

- eh? Ren? –al escuchar aquel nombre, la peli-azul paro súbitamente el baile, y volteo la mirada- Ren! Buenos días! –saludo haciendo una reverencia.

- Buenos días... que es lo que hacen?

- mi hermana me ayuda a enseñarle a Yoh el baile de salón –comento Anna.

- Un buen guardaespaldas debe saber y conocer todas estas formalidades –explico Amidamaru.

- pero es muy difícil! –se quejo el castaño.

- no pierda las esperanzas joven Asakura! –animo Tamao.

- ya se! Hay que darle una demostración de cómo se hace, tal vez con un ejemplo a seguir le resulte mas fácil.

- es verdad, podría funcionar lady Pilika –medito el comandante de Zeilum.

- Tamao, vuelve a Tocar por favor.

- calor señorita Anna.

- Anna –llamo el comandante a la princesa quien a paso lento se acerco a él- príncipe Ren, nos ayudaría?

- eh? Claro.

Mientras la dulce melodía del violín envolvían por completo el ambiente del salón, Ren se acerco a Anna, para luego comenzar a danzar con ella por el alrededor de todo el salón.

- miladi, me permite? –pregunto el comandante a la peli-azul.

- será un placer comandante Amidamaru –accedió ella tomando la mano del soldado, quien la condujo al centro del salón mientras comenzaban a danzar a la par de los jóvenes.

- parece un ángel bailando –susurro por lo bajo el castaño, contemplando hipnotizado como la rubia bailaba. Pero al ver al príncipe de Valgarius pudo sentir como un rencor inexplicable crecía hacía él por la cercanía que este tenía con Anna... acaso eran...celos?

- su majestad, me permite- pregunto Amidamaru al príncipe.

- por supuesto –accedió cordialmente, al mismo tiempo que Anna tomaba la mano del comandante y ambos comenzaban el baile nuevamente.

- eh... me permites? –pregunto Ren con un leve sonrojo, para obtener como respuesta un movimiento de cabeza en forma afirmativa de la menor de las princesas.

Lentamente se acerco a Pilika, quien no despegaba su mirada de la de él. Delicadamente él rodeo con sus brazos su cintura y comenzaron juntos una dulce danza alrededor de todo el salón, con pasos coordinados y sutiles, sin despegar sus miradas y dejándose llevar por la música. Sintiéndose que ambos se trasportaban hacía el cielo y que solamente la melodía los acompañaba.

- Yoh, inténtalo tu ahora.

- eh? Si Amidamaru –exclamo acercándose a Anna y tomando su cintura entre sus manos.

- solo déjate llevar por la música –le aconsejo ella.

- de acuerdo –afirmo él fijando su mirada en la de ella, mientras que comenzaban a bailar siendo Anna quien lo guiase con los movimientos. Yoh no podía evitar sentir como sus mejillas se quemaban a causa de un calor inexplicable que sentía ante la cercanía de la joven y solo se dejaba llevar por la mirada de ella; llegando en un determinando momento, que él era el que guiaba a la rubia, deslizándose ambos al compás de la música.

- lo lograste Yoh –lo felicito ella con una sonrisa que él correspondió gustoso.

- gracias a ti Annita.

-

- nos mandaste a llamar padre?

- si hijo mío. Tengo una noticia que darle a todos ustedes –exclamo el rey de Valgarius sentado en su trono con su esposa e hija a la par.

- y cual es su alteza? –pregunto extrañada Anna.

- Es hora de formalizar su compromiso y darlo a conocer a todo el reino. –hablo el rey.

Ante estas palabras todos en la habitación quedaron en shock por la sorpresa ocasionada ante aquellas palabras.

- "es verdad, me había olvidado del compromiso" –pensó Anna.

- "desde ese día no habrá vuelta atrás" –fue el pensamiento de Ren quien se mantuvo con su postura firme, ocultando la tristeza que sentía detrás de aquella mascara.

- compro...miso? De... quien? –pregunto Yoh, no sabía por que, pero aquellas palabras le costaron de que le saliera de su boca, como si su cuerpo le estuviera advirtiendo de que la respuesta le traería un profundo dolor.

- Yoh... –le susurro Amidamaru, posando su mano sobre el hombro del castaño. Al sentirlo, Yoh volteo su mirada para encontrar la del guerrero, acaso... podía ver tristeza reflejada en esos ojos? Pero... porque? Que le sucedía a Amidamaru? Que sucedía allí?

- Los reyes de Zeilum llegaran en dos días. Y el baile se efectuara en cinco días. El día del cumpleaños de mi hijo, el primero de Enero.

- entendido su majestad -exclamo Anna con postura firme, para luego excusarse y salir del cuarto lo mas rápido y disimulado que pudo.

-

- señoriíto Ren, que le pasa? Por lo general no sabe atacar con tanta fuerza –pregunto el comandante del ejercito de Valgarius, Bazon, mientras ambos tenían su entrenamiento habitual con la lanza. Pero ese día el joven príncipe atacaba con rápidas y furiosas embestidas al soldado, y esto lo tenía preocupado. Que su amo ataque así solo podía ser por dos motivos, o estaba sumamente molesto, o sumamente triste.

- cállate y sigue con el entrenamiento! –grito abalanzándose hacía el soldado quien lo detuvo con esfuerzo. Tenía deseos de desquitarse con algo! Y eso siempre le ayudaba! Demonios! Estaba sumamente enojado! Pero la pregunta era... porque diablos lo estaba!

Él había accedido sin negarse al compromiso impuesto por su padre, jamás pensó que el amor existiera, pero ahora no quería casarse con la princesa Anna, pero porque? La joven parecía correcta, se notaba a distancia que poseía una admirable belleza, era muy educada e inteligente, sin duda alguna llegaría a ser una gran esposa... pero...le faltaba algo.

- iré por un poco de leche señoriíto –exclamo Bazon cuando el príncipe cayo sobre el césped agotado, para luego marcharse a buscar lo antes mencionado, dejando a Ren solo, fundido en sus pensamientos.

Que era lo que le faltaba a Anna? que? talvez le faltaba... una larga y cautivarte cabellera de color celeste que hicieran juego con sus brillantes y bondadosos ojos azules...tal vez le faltaba...la alegría y el sonido de la risa exquisita que lo envolvía y lo impulsaba a reír a él también... o quizás esa mirada llena de amor y aquellos labios que demandaban a gritos que los probase. Un momento! Que estaba haciendo! Estaba comparado a Anna con Pilika! Pero... por que la imagen de la menor de las princesas llegaba a su mente cuando pensaba en la mujer perfecta!... quizás... quizás él...

- yo estoy enamorado de Pilika –susurro él levantándose del césped ante la impresión de lo que acababa de descubrir.

Ahora todo tenía sentido! Por eso no quería casarse con Anna! por eso estaba enojado al tener que obedecer a su padre y tener que hacerlo! Por eso se sentía triste al no poder profesarle todo lo que sentía a Pilika! Ahora por fin encajaban la piezas del rompecabezas.

**_Continuara..._**

**-Hola! he vuelto al fin de mi viaje! Como les ha ido a todos! Me extrañaron!**

**Ren:** quien te va a extrañar?

**- vos:P –**ante el comentario Ren volteo indiferente para ocultar su sonrojo- **jajaja, me encanta cuando te sonrojas.**

**Ren: **ya deja de perder el tiempo y responde tus review.

- ok!

**otraotroyoiana** gracia por tus halagos y tu review, y si, soy Argentina. Y vos?

**Kilia:** me alegra de que te haya gustado el capi. Y como se lo tomaron sus padres la relaciones de ambas? jajajaja! aguarda y veras. Gracias por tu review.

**tatsuki shinomori**: jajaja, si opino lo mismo que vos de Ren! aguante el club de fans de Ren-kun! jajaja gracia por tu review tat-chan, espero saber de ti pronto.

**afroditacoral**: jajaja, gracias por tu review, y por tus halagos!

**girl-of-the nigth(sweaty** Ahora que volví del viaje volví con mucha inspiración para mis fics, como ves. Y aqui hay un poco mas de YohxAnna y mucho mas RenxPilika, espero que haya sido de tu agrado. BYE!

**chibi:** Hola amiga! Si! YohxAnna for ever! jajaja, son la mejor pareja. Y no te preocupes que yo le sigo. Cuídate mucho!

**Hyvlo****** me halaga que te guste mi fic, y gracia por tu consejo. Nos veremos!

**-bueno, creo que aquí ya me despido.**

**Ren: **nos veremos pronto

**-y no se olviden de dejarme su review!**

_**La doncella del YohxAnna**_

**Rocio-asakura**


	8. Llegan los reyes de Zeilum

Los personajes de Shaman King no me perteneces. Bueno, ya conoces el resto.

Amor eterno

"_Llegan los reyes de Zeilum"_

Lloraba, solo lloraba, era lo único que podía hacer, llorar amargamente tendida sobre su amplía cama, oculta entre la acolchonada almohada de seda blanca y su larga cabellera rubia, acompañada por la oscuridad de la noche que se apoderaba de cada rincón de aquel cuarto y por la luna que se asomaba por la puerta de su balcón, tratando inútilmente de darle consuelo. Dios! Como se sentía tan impotente! Deseaba con todo el alma no tener que casarse con el príncipe Ren, pero lo tenía que hacer, por el futuro de Zeilum tenía que casarse con el príncipe con quien, desde que había llegado, todo el contacto que había tenido había sido un simple baile de salón aquella mañana. Lo que ella deseaba en verdad era huir junto a Yoh a un lugar lejano, en el cual nadie los encontrase jamás... un momento, por que con Yoh? Porque deseaba escapar junto a su guardaespaldas? Que era lo que ella sentía por él? Acaso ella...

Los insistentes llamados provenientes de la puerta de su habitación la sacaron por completo de su pensamiento. Rápidamente se puso de pie a la par de la cama y seco las lagrimas que deseaban seguir fluyendo por sus ojos.

- adelante –exclamo tratando de recobrar su voz habitual.

- Annita, estas bien? –pregunto preocupado el joven de cabellera castaña, ingresando al cuarto lentamente y cerrando la gruesa puerta de roble a sus espaldas, impidiendo que la tenue luz de vela del pasillo ingresara a ese ambiente y opacara con su resplandor los rayos plateados de la luna.

- si! por que no tendría que estarlo –respondió ella acercándose hacía Yoh, intentando ocultar sus sentimientos tras una forzada sonrisa que le dedicaba al castaño.

- oh! por Kami! Que te ocurrió! –exclamo mas preocupado que antes, al ver mas de cerca el rostro de Anna y descubrir en este marcas de lagrimas.

- no es nada, descui...–trato de calmarlo, pero fue callada al sentir los brazos del joven rodeándola protectoramente.

Allí, solo allí se sintió segura, solo allí se sintió protegida y en confianza. Y solo allí pudo derramar lagrimas frente a otra persona, lagrimas que desde su partida hacía Valgarius había intentado contener guardadas en su interior.

Con fuerza, y como si de ello dependiera su vida, Yoh se aferró a Anna, estrechándola protectoramente y con dulzura contra su cuerpo, intentado que de algún modo aquel dolor que ella sintiera apaciguara.

El castaño había sentido como una daga se enterraba dolorosamente en su pecho cuando Amidamaru le contó que Anna estaba comprometida con Ren, en ese instante él pensó _"y que esperabas? Ella es una princesa como los cuentos de hadas, y debe terminar casada junto a su príncipe azul". _Fue tal la tristeza que lo envolvió que camino sin saberlo rumbo al cuarto de la rubia, siendo guiado por su corazón que le insistía inconscientemente que debía verla. Pero el mundo se le vino encima al ver a Anna llorando, acaso... acaso ella no deseaba casarse? Pero... porque? Eso era lo correcto, aunque no para su corazón, si lo era para los reyes de Valgarius y de seguro también para los padres de ella.

Esa seguridad, esa calidez, esa ternura con la cual él la sostenía; hacían que su cuerpo se llenara de choques eléctricos en su interior y su corazón trabajara mas que nunca, mientras que un calor interminable la envolvían por completo. Los sentimientos que la recorrían al contacto entre los dos, hicieron que por fin la joven princesa se diera cuenta de algo, ella amaba a Yoh, pero...porque no se había dado cuenta? Porque recién hasta ese momento? Porque la venda que cubría sus ojos hasta recién había decidido dejarla ver con claridad, pues que mas daba, si lo amaba tendría que hacerlo en secreto, dado a que pronto se casaría. Aun así, ella no deseaba separarse de él, por lo menos quería estar con Yoh así, por primera y quizás por ultima vez. Por lo que, con fuerza se aferró a él, y enterró su rostro en el pecho del castaño. No deseaba separarse! Y si de ella dependiese jamás lo haría!

Cuando los brazos de Anna lo rodearon la esperanza llego a su corazón,

acaso... acaso Anna no deseba casarse porque amaba a alguien mas? Y podría ser que... aquella persona era él? Pues no importaba en realidad... el permanecería a su lado.

-

El sonido vigoroso de las trompetas se escuchaban con estruendor por todos los cuartos del casillo de Valgarius, anunciando la llegada de los reyes de Zeilum, quienes venían rebosantes de alegría para el baile de compromiso de la mayor de sus hijas, la hermosa princesa Kyôyama Anna, baile que se efectuaría solo en días, y baile al cual asistirían los reyes de varios reinos aliados a Zeilum y Valgarius.

En Tao recibió afectuosamente al rey de Zeilum en la entrada del castillo, para luego guiar a este junto a su esposa al inmenso salón comedor en donde los esperaba un banquete de bienvenida, digno de todo rey.

- oh! mi hermosas hijas! Que alegría nos da verlas! –exclamo con jubilo el rey al ver a sus dos hijas ya en el salón, acercándose a estas con los brazos extendidos.

- padre –pronunciaron estas al unison, haciendo una leve reverencia a sus padres.

- nos da gusto verlas nuevamente –dijo su madre, acercándose a ellas con postura firme, y abrazándolas a ambas cariñosamente al mismo tiempo.

- que comience el banquete! –anunció En, conmovido por el reencuentro familiar.

- esos son los padres de Anna? –pregunto en un susurro el castaño a Amidamaru que se encontraba parado con postura firme a su lado.

- así es.

- oh, tu debes ser Asakura Yoh, no es así? –interrogo la reina de Zeilum, acercándose al lugar en donde el castaño y Amidamaru se encontraban. Dejando atrás a su esposo quien conversaba gustoso con En Tao.

- así es su majestad –respondió con un dejo de tristeza en su voz que no pudo ocultar, haciendo una pronunciada reverencia. Eso era todo lo que llegaría a ser para Anna, su guardaespaldas.

- te estaré eternamente agradecida joven, por salvar a mi amada hija –agradeció la reina haciendo una leve reverencia, ocultando con esta el asombro al ver la tristeza reflejada en los ojos del castaño. Porque podría estar triste?

-

Corría con todas sus fuerzas, sosteniendo su largo vestido entre sus manos, dado a que le molestaba en su andar. Al ver a los reyes del reino al que ella pertenecía llegar al salón, las ansias que sentía en su interior fueron creciendo poco a poco. Y luego de unos minutos, después de haberlos recibido como se debía, su impaciencia exploto y salió corriendo del lugar sin que nadie lo notase. Quería verlo! Ya no lo resistía mas! Deseaba verlo nuevamente!.

Su carrera finalizo al llegar al jardín oeste del castillo, y vislumbran no muy lejos al joven que su corazón había deseado con fuerza ver desde que se separaron. Vestido como siempre, contemplando las esponjosas nubes blancas que cubrían el manto celeste, dejándose rodear por completo por la refrescante brisa.

- Horo Horo! –lo llamo con jubilo, viendo con una gran sonrisa como el peli-azul giraba lentamente sobre su eje para verla a ella.

- Tamao! –pronuncio de igual forma, acercándose rápidamente a ella y rodeándola por completo con sus brazos –no tienes idea de cómo te extrañe –le susurro con dulzura.

- claro que la tengo, yo también te extrañe de igual forma –concluyo ella, hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de él.

Eso era todo lo que necesitaban decirse, las palabras sobraban en aquel ambiente, dado a que ambos sabían perfectamente lo que el otro sentía y lo único que ellos deseaban en aquel momento era permanecer juntos y sentirse nuevamente cerca, como desde semanas atrás no se habían sentido.

- así que este estúpido también vino –susurro Ren con burla, contemplando la escena apoyado en la ventana de su cuarto, sin que ninguno de los dos lo notase- no tienes idea como envidio Horo que tu si puedas profesarle lo que sientes –concluyo con dolor, apartándose de la ventana con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados, encaminándose al salón en donde se efectuaba el banquete.

-

- creo que mas largo –comento la reina viendo como su costurera personal tomaba las medidas a Anna para confeccionarle un vestido digno para el baile que se aproximaba. Mientras que la rubia se veía aburrida en el espejo.

- así? –pregunta la costurera.

- si, así me gusta.

- las telas –anuncio Tamao ingresando a la habitación de Anna, seguida de unas sirvientes que llevaban entre sus manos gran variedad de telas para que la princesa eligiese el que mas le gustase para su vestido.

- yo creo que esta, tu que opinas hija? –pregunto la reina volteando a ver a Anna, quien se encontraba viendo por la ventana con una extraña mezcla de ternura y dolor al joven de cabellera castaña que caminaba por los jardines con tristeza, sin percatarse que lo observaban.

- Anna? –la llamo nuevamente su madre preocupada.

- ah! Si madre? –pregunto ella volteando la mirada hacía la reina.

- que tela le gusta? –pregunto Tamao interviniendo.

- déjame ver –dijo la rubia acercándose a las telas y viéndolas a todas con cuidado.

-Anna... –susurro su madre por lo bajo con dolor al percatarse de algo que tal vez nadie mas se había dado cuenta –"se va a cometer un gran error"

_**Continuara...**_

-Hola a todo! Me quedo súper corto -.-. El próximo capitulo será el baile! Y habrá una confección! Entre... –Ren le tapa la boca.   
Ren: no tienes que decirlo!   
- es verdad. Bueno, quiero agradecer por sus review, me ponen muy feliz recibirlos y a continuación los responderé todos. 

**girl-of-the nigth(sweaty**Me allegro de haya gustado. Si! a mi también me encanto la declaración de Ren!

**Ren: **oye!** –exclamo sonrojada.**

**- se puso rojo jajaja. Si! Pilika suertuda! Muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos y por tu review.**

**Ghia-Hikari**Me alegro que te guste el nuevo capi, y si, que feo que me borraron mis fics, pero muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

**otraotroyoiana**me alegro que te guste el fic, y como viste lo actualice rápido n.n. Nos vemos!

**TaTsuki shInomorI**

**Ren: **Gracias por extrañarme, la verdad... que sin mi nadie leería tu nota de autor.

**-Ren u.u**

**Ren: **que?

**-cállate. Me halaga que te guste mi forma de escribir. Nos vemos.**

**Hyvlo**Perdón por hacerte esperar, y aquí esta el nuevo capi, como vez Yoh se luce un poco (por no decir bastante) al principio y mas se lucirá el próximo capi, ya lo veras. Gracias por tu review.

**Jiannetsuke-TAK****: no lo puedo creer, me dejaste review! Nuevamente me dejaste review! Tsuki me dejo review!**

**Ren: **cálmate ¬.¬

-perdón. Me alegro que te agradaran las escenas de RenxPilika amiguis n.n, y aquí hay mucho mas YohxAnna. Lo mejor jajaja. Nos vemos.

**Solcito****: Si, por fin se dio cuenta el lenteja.**

**Ren: **oye!

**- jajaja, ahora Horo se fue a comprar algo para comer, pero cuesta que estos dos dejen de pelear -.-U. Como están Yoh y Hao? Espero que bien, nos vemos en el msn n.n**

**Ren: **vamos ya, debemos ir a cenar.

**- si! no se olviden sus review que son bienvenidos con los brazos abiertos.**

Sayounara. Mata-ne "La doncella del YohxAnna" 

**rocio-asakura**


	9. el baile de compromiso

Los personajes de Shaman King no me pertenecen, solo este fic y su trama, me reservo los derechos de autor.

Amor eterno "El baile de compromiso" 

Un inmenso manto negro se extendía en el cielo sobre todo Valgarius, acompañado como todas las noches de la hermosa luna y las brillantes estrellas que se esparcían por todo el firmamento. Elegantes carruajes formaban una fila para ingresar al castillo de aquel reino, en donde se podía distinguir gran actividad en su interior por parte de los sirvientes, que se esforzaban para que todo saliera perfecto, como lo había ordenado su rey.

En su cuarto, contemplándose fijamente en un espejo, se encontraba la princesa de Zeilum y futura prometida del heredero de Valgarius. Se miraba fijamente, observando cuidadosamente el ancho y a la ves molesto vestido de fiesta que su madre había ordenado hacer. Su cabellera dorada estaba toda recogida en un elegante peinado y tonos claros de maquillaje adornaban su pálido rostro. Odiaba verse así, odiaba todas esas formalidades, odiaba tener que fingir ser alguien que no era, pero sobre toso... odiaba ser una princesa, dado a que por ello no podía profesarle su amor a su guardaespaldas. Ante estos pensamientos se reprocho por décima vez en la noche lo egoísta que era; su madre se lo había dicho cuando era pequeña, una princesa debía sacrificarse por el bien de su pueblo, siempre era así.

De pronto las imágenes de minutos atrás vinieron a su mente, al momento en que su gran amigo y comandante del ejercito de su reino había pasado por sus aposentos para anunciarle que el baile había comenzado.

Flash Back

no quiero... no quiero casarme –confeso la princesa, llorando incontrolablemente sobre el regazo del guardia. Él era el único al que podía confesarle tales cosas, sabía que él siempre la apoyaría y callaría. Él hombre que había sido como un padre para ella desde que tenía memoria, el comandante Amidamaru.

entonces... porque lo haces? –interrogo el soldado, pasando su mano sobre la cabellera de la rubia de forma consoladora.

por el reino- respondió Anna, separándose y tratando de recobrar su postura.

Eso esta bien Anna, pero no olvides algo –dijo Amidamaru tomando con una mano el mentón de la joven y elevando su mirada para que lo viese fijamente- no olvides escuchar a tu corazón.

Fin del Flash Back

Aquellas palabras la habían sorprendido, que había querido decir Amidamaru con eso?. Recobrando su postura firme se dispuso a salir de su cuarto, cuando la puerta del mismo fue abierta y una elegante mujer, vestida para la ocasión y con un pequeño cofre entre las manos, ingreso a la habitación.

madre... –susurro sorprendida de ver a la reina en su cuarto.

ese vestido te queda perfecto –cometo orgullosa, acercándose a paso lento a su hija- te ves hermosa.

muchas gracias madre –respondió Anna aparentando firmeza.

falta algo a tu atuendo –dijo la reina, colocando el cofre que llevaba consigo sobre el escritorio, y abriéndolo lentamente, revelando en su interior una tiara- esta tiara... la use en la noche de mi compromiso –relato la reina, acercándose a Anna y colocándole la joya con cuidado- te queda perfecto.

es hermosa –exclamo la princesa sin mucho interés, contemplando la tiara en el espejo.

hija mía... –la llamó su madre con tristeza, antes de salir del cuarto- yo siempre apoyare tu decisión –concluyo para luego salir de la habitación.

Dejando a una atónita Anna viendo en dirección por donde se había marchado. Que apoyaría siempre su decisión? Que quería decir con eso?

En el salón en donde se efectuaría el baile, ya se podía escuchar la música que era tocada por una orquesta en un rincón, algunos invitados bailaban con alegría, mientras otros conversaban entre si muy animados y ansiosos de ver a la pareja celebrada que aun no había echo acto de presencia. Sirvientes iban y venían sin descanso, atendiendo como se debía a los presentes. De repente, todo el ajetreo se detuvo súbitamente al escuchar las impotentes trompetas, haciendo que todos volteasen sus mirada hacía la puerta de roble ubicada al final de una larga escalinata de mármol.

La puerta lentamente se abrió revelando al príncipe Ren y la princesa Anna, quienes, tomados de la mano y con postura firme e indiferente, bajaron las escaleras ante las miradas maravilladas de todos, quienes susurraban por lo bajo que hacían una excelente pareja. A paso lento se colocaron en el centro de salón sin dejar de ser contemplados con atención por los reyes de Valgarius y Zeilum y por los diversos invitados. Ante la señal del rey la orquesta comenzó a tocar mientras los jóvenes príncipes comenzaban una danza al compás de la melodía. Lentamente varias parejas rodearon a los príncipes e imitaron su baile ante la mirada de orgullo de los reyes de ambos reinos.

Definitivamente ninguno de los dos sintió lo miso que habían experimentado cuando bailaron con su ser amado, no era lo mismo ni mucho menos se asemejaba, y estaban seguros que nunca lo sentirían al menos que fueran ellos, no la persona con la que se encontraban danzando.

Ren se encamino a pasos decididos hacía la puerta que conducía desde el salón de fiestas hacía el jardín del castillo. Al concluir su danza con Anna había visto como Pilika se escabullía por aquella puerta con la mirada baja, le preocupo mucho verla con aquel semblante de tristeza, pero su corazón se oprimió en su pecho al distinguir desde lejos una cristalina lagrima deslizarse por la mejilla de la menor de las princesas.

Al llegar al jardín busco con la mirada casi con desesperación a la peli-azul. Luego de unos minutos la visualizo a lo lejos, sobre la colina, sentada en el columpio en el que habían estado juntos hacía unos días. Rápidamente se encamino a donde ella estaba, y al estar solo a unos pasos de ella pudo escuchar como la princesa sollozaba.

por que lloras? –pregunto con preocupación reflejada en sus ojos el heredero Tao.

Ren! –se sorprendió ella al verlo allí. Rápidamente trato de cercar las marcas de lagrimas de su mejilla con la palma de su mano- que haces aquí? Este baile es en tu honor.

no me importa –exclamo de forma cortante, arrodillándose frente a ella para poder ver mejor su rostro- por lloras? –pregunto secando con la yema de sus dedos una traviesa lagrima que se había escapado de los ojos celeste de la joven.

no es... nada importante –respondió Pilika, volteando la mirada apenada. No debía verla así, no debía descubrir lo que sentía, y tampoco debían estar juntos.

Ren la veía a hay, tan débil y frágil que un inmenso impulso de protegerla, con su propia vida si era necesario, lo invadió. Ya no le importaba el compromiso! Ya no le interesaba su reino ni mucho menos la decisión de sus padres! O cuanto los reyes de Zeilum se pudieran ofender ante lo que haría a continuación! Ya no le importaba nada! Solo aquella joven de cabellera celeste y que sufría por una razón desconocida para él. Con su piel tan suave y tentadora, y con sus labios pintados de rosa claro que en cada movimiento que hacían lo invitaban a que él los probase.

Con delicadeza poso su mano sobre la mejilla de la princesa, quien lo miraba atónita ante su obra. Sin quererlo su mirada se fundió con la de ella, en un intenso e interminable océano en el que solo ellos dos existían, y creyendo ciegamente en ello y que todo a su alrededor había desaparecido, Ren asomo su rostro al de Pilika, para luego acortar la distancia y unir sutilmente sus labios a los de ella con extrema dulzura. Fundiendo sus bocas en ese tan anelado beso, en el que el príncipe de Valgarius le trasmitía todo lo que sentía por primera vez a la joven Pilika.

Sintió haber llegado al cielo ante el contacto con los labios de Ren, él la amaba! No se lo había dicho con palabras, pero se lo decía siempre con la mirada y hasta recién había caído en cuenta de ello. Eso era lo mas maravilloso que podía haber! Y ese embriagante sabor de sus labios la incitaban a corresponder su beso y abrir su boca para intensificarlo aun mas. Dejándose llevar por sus sentimientos, lentamente cerro sus ojos y correspondió aquel dulce beso con aun mas pasión y deseo. Deseosa de no tener que separarse de él nunca! Deseosa de poder estar siempre con Ren! Deseosa de que el compromiso no hubiera existido nunca!. Un momento... el compromiso! Lo había olvidado! Él estaba comprometido con su hermana, ese simple pensamiento fue lo que necesario para que la razón se apoderara nuevamente de ella, y totalmente apenada aporto súbitamente a Ren, quien la vio fijamente de forma interrogativa.

no... no es correcto. Eres el prometido de mi hermana –dijo ella con tristeza y culpa, bajando la mirada para ocultar las lagrimas que deseaban volver a salir de sus ojos.

si lo deseas como yo, entonces te ruego que no hagas lo correcto- exclamo Ren buscando su mirada, mientras tomaba las manos de la princesa entre las suyas.

pero Ren... no podremos profesas lo que sentimos con libertad. Lo mejor será que lo terminemos aquí antes de que ya sea tarde –pronuncio ella con remordimiento y dolor, aun no muy convencida de que callar sería bueno para su corazón.

si lo que deseas es huir, huiré con tigo. Si quieres que esto sea secreto, así lo será. Pero por lo que mas quieras... –rogó él sosteniendo con mas fuerza las manos de Pilika contra su pecho- no te apartes de mi lado.

Él ya se había decido a estar con ella sin importarle los riesgos...entonces...porque su maldita conciencia batallaba tan arduamente en su interior con su corazón para tomar la decisión mas correcta! Que era lo que debía hacer!. Lentamente levanto la mirada y la fijo en la de Ren, y entonces todas las dudas y remordimientos que sentía se disiparon en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ella también lo amaba y si a él no le importaba los demás, a ella tampoco le importaría, siempre y cuando estuvieran juntos.

Con una sonrisa, paso sus manos por el cuello de Ren, atrayéndolo con fuerza hacía ella, haciéndole entender con ese simple gesto la decisión que había tomado. Inmediatamente él le correspondió el abrazo, rodeando con sus brazos la cintura de ella, pegando por completo su cuerpo al de la princesa, y dejando que por primera vez sus corazones se fundirán en uno y latieran al mismo ritmo, rebosantes de dicha al poder estar por fin juntos sin importarles nada ni nadie.

Anna buscaba a Yoh con la mirada por todo el salón, tratando de encontrarlo entre las parejas que bailaban sin descanso, deseaba verlo! Deseaba estar con él! Ya no le importaba las reglas de su reino! Solo deseaba estar con el castaño! Aunque tuviera que ocúltale sus sentimientos, quería estar a su lado. De pronto lo visualizo del otro lado del salón, moviendo la mirada de un lado a otro como buscando a alguien, tal vez la buscaba a ella, tal vez él también quería verla. De repente la mirada del castaño se encontró con la suya, haciéndola estremecer al perderse en la ternura de aquella mirada.

La había encontraba, hay estaba su Annita, del otro lado del salón, tan hermosa y cautivante como siempre. Cuando la vio bajar la escalinata junto a Ren su corazón se ahogo en un profundo dolor, por lo que salió lo mas rápido posible del salón para que ella no lo viese así. Que le pidieran que muriera por ella, que él gustoso aceptaría; pero que no le pidieran que la viese con otro hombre que hay su cuerpo no moriría, sino su alma. Luego de unos minutos, cuando logro que el dolor en su pecho disminuyera aunque sea levemente y las imágenes de noches atrás en el que ella lo abrazaba le daban consuelo, entro nuevamente al salón, y deseoso de verla la busco por todos lados con la mirada. Hasta que por fin la vislumbro, viéndolo fijamente con sus profundos y hipnotizantes ojos negros.

Lentamente ambos comenzaron a acercarse, sin desear despegar sus miradas, al encontrarse en el centro del salón los dos sonrieron levemente.

me permite esta pieza? –pregunto cordialmente Yoh, dedicándole a la rubia su tan habitual sonrisa.

será un placer –accedió la princesa, mientras Yoh posaba sus manos por su cintura y ella le rodeaba el cuello con sus brazos, comenzando a bailar sin importarles que los viesen juntos, sin importarles ya nada, solo querían estar juntos, aunque fuese en silencio y intentando por todos los medios no profesar el inmenso amor que sentían.

_**Continuara...**_

Hola a todos mis queridos lectores! Quiero pedirle disculpas por la tardanza pero anduve enferma -.-

Ren: por poco y se me muere tendida en la cama.

si, si no fuera por Ren y su amplio conocimiento en hierbas medicinales chinas todavía estaría en cama n.n. Arigato Ren-Kun! –agradeció la joven abrazando al chino quien de inmediato se sonrojo.

Ren: mejor... pasemos a los review.

otraotroyoiana: me alegro de que te haya gustado el capi n.n, y si, medio triste, es por que llegamos a la parte _dramática _del fic. Espero que te haya gustado este capi, y no hay problema por lo del review. Nos vemos!

ANNA KYOUYAMA A: Hola! Tanto tiempo! Como estas!. Me alegro que te haya gustado el fic -, y no te preocupes que yo comprendo lo que se siente cuando te borran un fic -.-. Muchas gracias por tu review Gladis, nos vemos! Cuídate mucho!

girl-of-the nigth(sweaty: hola! Pues me alegra saber que lo leías siempre. Y por el tamaño del review no hay problema, con solo que me digas que te pareció el capi me conformo -. Gracias por tus felicitaciones! Nos vemos!

Jiannetsuke-TAK: Hola, si…pobre los cuatro u.u. Pero ya ves, Ren no se resigno, y la mamá de Anna le esta mandando indirectas n.n. Muchas gracias por tu review y por tu apoyo de siempre! Nos vemos!

TaTsuki shInomorI: -me halaga que te guste mi fic, en verdad.

Ren: y muchas gracias por mandarme saludos. Si tienes razón, me pace para ser tan perfecto.

ya me salió el creído -.-

Ren: dijiste algo? u.ú

que? estas sordo? ¬.¬

Ren: me estas provocando?

yo! No! como crees! Solo digo la mera verdad :P. Gracias por tus halagos. Y como ves la mamá de Anna ya se dio cuenta. Y que hará Anna cuando Yoh tenga que volver a su tiempo? Solo leyendo el fic lo sabrás xD.

Ren: y si, lo se, soy lo mejor.

si! aparte de otros chicos del anime! jajajajaja

Ren: ja ja ja, muy graciosa ¬.¬

no seas tan mal humorado Ren-kun! Muchas gracias por tu review, que me dieron muchos ánimos para levantarme de la cama aunque estaba enferma y comenzar a escribir el fic n.n. Ja ne!

Solcito: -tienes razón con respecto a Horo xD

Ren: ese Ainu molesto.

no le digas así Ren-kun n.nU. Hao, no sabía que podías llegar a ser tan malo, pobre Loro Loro ó.ò

Ren: yo no pienso lo mismo, me gusta tu idea, ya la pondré en practica.

ni se te ocurra ¬.¬. Si, lo se, los dos capis estaban triste, es que llegamos a la parte _dramática _del fic. Si, la madre se dio cuenta. Nos vemos en el msn amiguis! Cuídate mucho!

Hyvlo: Hola, no hay problema que no me hayas reconocido, me halaga que pienses que es maravilloso mi fic n.n, y trate de no tardarme. Espero que el capitulo haya sido de tu agrado. Y por cierto, no es la primera vez que no me reconocen, algunos me dicen _doncella del YohxAnna _xD y no saben que soy yo.

Ren: bueno, ya es hora de despedirnos.

si, hay que prepararnos para un aburrido día de clases mañana. Por que tenía que empezar la escuela de nuevo? T.T

Ren: nos vemos

y espero con ansias sus review!

Sayounara. Mata-ne "**La doncella del YohxAnna"**

rocio-asakura


	10. Tan serca y a la vez tan lejos

_UN AGRADECIMIENTO MUY ESPECIAL A _Jiannetsuke-TAK _QUIEN CON UNA DE SUS FRASES EN SU REVIEW ME INSPIRO PARA ESTE CAPI. A ELLA LE DEBO EL TITULO o, arigato!. _

Los personajes de Shaman King no me pertenecen, solo este fic y su trama, me reservo los derechos de autor.

Amor eterno Por rocio-asakura Capitulo 10: "Tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos" 

_Yo te quiero enseñar  
este mundo espléndido,  
ven princesa y deja a tu corazón soñar.  
Yo te puedo mostrar  
cosas maravillosas,  
con la magia de mi alfombra  
vamos a volar...  
Un mundo ideal, será fantástico encontrar,  
nadie que diga no, o a donde ir,  
a aquellos que se aman.Un mundo ideal,  
tan deslumbrante y nuevo,  
donde ya vi al subir, con claridad,  
que ahora en un mundo ideal estoy...Ahora en un mundo ideal estoy...Fabulosa visión, sentimiento divino,  
baja y sube y vuela hacia celestial región...  
Un mundo ideal...Mira bien lo que hay...Allí mil cosas voy a ver..._

Conteniendo el aliento...Soy como azul estrella que se va  
y nunca será igual ya otra vez...Un mundo ideal,Cada vuelta es sorpresa...Un horizonte nuevo abrir...Cada instante un relato...Hay que seguir sin fin, hasta el confín,  
juntos en un mundo ideal tu y yo...Un mundo ideal...Un mundo ideal...Que compartir...Que compartir...

Que alcanzar...  


_Que contemplar...Tu junto a mí..._

"**_Whole New World_" (**un mundo ideal**) Canción de la banda sonora de película "Aladdín". **

El sol iluminaba con sus cálidos rayos a todo el reino Valgarius, mientras que en el interior del castillo, en aquella mañana, todos los sirvientes iban y venían sin descanso, procurando que todo se encontrase en perfecto orden luego del baile realizado hace ya dos días atrás.

Alejado de todo el ajetreo molesto que no lo dejaba pensar con claridad, sentado en un columpio colgado de un frondoso árbol ubicado al final de uno de los resplandecientes y majestuosos jardines del castillo de la dinastía Tao, su heredero al trono y futuro gobernante, Ren Tao, se mecía melancólicamente en aquel columpio, recordando con una leve sonrisa, casi imperceptible, la noche del baile, aquella maravillosa noche en aquel mismo lugar en que le había profesado por fin sus sentimientos a la dueña de toda su razón y lógica, la hermosa Pilika Kyôyama.

Debía pensar que haría de ahora mas, no podía casarse con Anna, no quería casarse con la princesa mayor de Zeilum, sino con la menor de ellas. Pero la cuestión era... como decírselo a sus padres? De seguro estos lo tomarían como una deshonrara y una falta total de respeto hacía los reyes de Zeilum. Y aunque él se enfadara y se rehusaba, estaba totalmente seguro que igual los reyes de Valgarius, sus padres, lo obligarían a casarse con Anna Kyôyama. Que debía hacer? Revelarse? Seguir viendo a la peli-azul a escondidas? O tal vez... huir? Que debía hacer?.

así que el aleta de tiburón esta melancólico –exclamo con burla el guardia de Zeilum luego de que el príncipe soltara un profundo suspiro.

no te metas en donde no te llaman Hoto Hoto –respondió desganado Ren, sin quitar su mirada del césped que de pronto pareció sumamente entretenido.

que te sucede? –preguntó Horo, preocupado por el estado de su viejo amigo. Por lo general el príncipe ya lo hubiera matado por su comentario, y al no hacerlo, eso significaba que al joven Tao algo le preocupaba.

para que quieres saber? –bufo con falsa molestia, poniéndose súbitamente de pie.

Ren...- lo llamó cuando el príncipe comenzaba a alejarse- sabes que puedes confiar en mi.

si, eso lo se muy bien –respondió Ren deteniendo su marcha, sin voltearse a ver a su amigo.

esta bien, no voy a obligarte a que me cuentes que te sucede –dijo Horo al ver que el príncipe se había quedado en silencio- Cuando quieras desahogarte, estaré hay para escucharte- finalizo con seguridad el guardia, comenzando a caminar para alcanzar a su amigo.

Sin poderlo evitar, una media sonrisa se apodero de sus labios, ese Hoto Hoto era un estúpido, pero a la vez era uno de sus mas preciados amigos, y cuando las cosas se ponían serias él siempre lo apoyaba y acompañaba con sus, aunque difícil de creer, reconfortantes palabras que lo ayudaban a saber que él siempre lo apoyaría. Sabía que en él podía confiar y comentar lo que le sucedía, pero ahora no tenía deseos de hablar.

oye tiburoncito, apúrate. Tus padres y los reyes de Zeilum, junto a tu hermana y la princesa Pilika te esperan en el jardín noroeste para la hora del té- dijo Horo aburrido de tanto silencio, empujando levemente al descendiente Tao para que comenzara a caminar.

a quien le dices tiburoncito puercoespín u.ú –pronuncio el príncipe, aparentado enfado.

pues a ti, TI-BU-RON-CI-TO –respondió con burla el guardia.

yo te enseñare unos cuantos modales –exclamo Ren, sacando ágilmente de la funda su espada y empuñándola hacía Horo, quien rápidamente reacciono y la detuvo desenfundando la suya.

Sin poder evitarlo, Horo Horo sonrió abiertamente, obteniendo como respuesta una leve sonrisa del príncipe, pero aun así sin dejar se forcejear con sus espadas. Ese era Ren Tao que él conocía!

Yoh, el primer paso para poder aprender a montar, es que puedas subvierte al caballo sin caerte u.uU –pronuncio por enésima vez un ya cansado Amidamaru, tratando de enseñar a su aprendiz como montar en un caballo.

Lo intentare una vez mas –dijo con determinación el joven del futuro, disponiéndose a subir al caballo nuevamente.

esta bien –respondió el comandante viendo con un dejo de tristeza al castaño, si por lo general era distraído hoy lo estaba mas que nunca, y no lo culpaba, entendía perfectamente por lo que estaba pasando.

joven Asakura, comandante, los reyes los esperan para la hora del té en el jardín –pronuncio Tamao seguida de Anna, acercándose a ambos jóvenes que se encontraban en el extenso prado a campo abierto que conducía del castillo al bosque, ubicado cerca de los establos del castillo.

muy bien, la sigo lady Tamao –respondió cortésmente Amidamaru- no viene? –interrogo volteándose a ver al castaño quien se había quedado prendido a la mirada de Anna, subido por fin al caballo sin percatarse de su logro.

señorita Anna? no nos acompañara? –preguntó la peli-rosada a la princesa.

eh? No, por favor, excúsame frente a mis padres y los reyes de este reino- pronuncio saliendo del hechizo en el que se encontraba ante la mirada de Yoh.

como ordene señorita Anna –respondió la dama de compañía, asiendo una reverencia hacía su señora, para luego marcharse seguida de cerca por el comandante de Zeilum.

como puedo ver estas aprendiendo a montar –comentó la rubia, acariciando delicadamente la cabeza del caballo de pelaje oscuro, quien ante el contacto, recostó su cabeza en la mano de la princesa.

si, es muy difícil! –respondió Yoh con su habitual sonrisa. No podía mostrarle a Anna lo que le pasaba, no debía hacerlo, no era lo correcto.

si quieres yo puedo enseñarte n.n

en verdad? –preguntó alegre el castaño de compartir un momento con la joven de cabellera dorada.

así es, espérame aquí un segundo mientras voy a buscar un caballo en el establo.

no espera! –exclamo Yoh, deteniendo a la joven con sus palabras, quien volteo a verlo fijamente- podemos compartir este caballo... yo no se montar y... viéndote hacerlo podría resultar mas fácil –dijo nervioso, mientras mentalmente se reprochaba diciéndose _"Yoh no baka, no puedes permitir a tu corazón hablar antes de que tu mente procese lo que vas a decir, es una falta de respeto hacía una princesa pedirle que comparta contigo un caballo, solo porque deseas aunque sea sentirla seca"_ y estuvo apunto de retractarse y disculparse, pero al ver la sonrisa que Anna le dedicaba mientras asentía con la cabeza, todo pensamiento se nublo súbitamente de su mente. Por kami! Nadie se veía tan hermosa al sonreír como ella!

En una de las mesas para jardín mas elegantes que se hubiera visto, sentadas en las mas finas sillas forjadas por los mejores artesanos de todos los reinos, y rodeados por el hipnotizarte aroma de todas las flores y plantas de diversos colores que se ubicaban alrededor del jardín, los reyes tanto de Zeilum como de Valgarius disfrutaban de una relajante hora del té. Mientras los pilares de ambas dinastía platicaban gustosos los arreglos para la ceremonia de bodas, y Ren junto a Pilika escuchaban con un semblante triste, tratando de disimularlo e ignorar inútilmente esta charla, conversando, o en el caso de Ren, peleando con la persona sentada a la par. Que en este caso era el soldado Horo-Horo.

aquí se va a cometer un grave error –reconoció la reina de Zeilum, escondiendo sus labios detrás de su fino abanico, al momento que contemplaba detenidamente el comportamiento de la menor de sus hijas y el del príncipe Tao.

estoy deacuerdo con usted –exclamo Amidamaru en un susurro casi inaudible sentado a la par de su majestad, quien volteo rápidamente la mirada hacía quien la hablaba.

Él también lo sabía, él también se había dado cuenta de lo mismo que ella, y al parecer, los únicos que podían parar aquella tragedia eran justamente las personas que parecían estar ciegas al no darse cuenta de lo que ocurría -_"si tan solo el rey o la reina Tao se dieran cuenta, o si tan solo mi esposo lo hiciera, aquellos jóvenes podrían estar con sus seres amados"_ -Pensó la reina, volteando nuevamente la mirada para ver como Ren se excusaba y se marchaba dirigiéndole una fugaz mirada cómplice a su hija Pilika, quien luego de esperar un tiempo prudente, también se excuso diciendo que se encontraba cansada, y se marchaba por el mismo lugar que el heredero Tao.

Al ver esta escena, la reina tomo con mas fuerza el abanico y lo apoyo contra su pecho, mientras rezaba con todas sus fuerzas por que alguien detuviera aquella locura.

A pasos apresurados y sosteniendo su molesto vestido entre sus manos, Pilika prácticamente corrió hacía la colina de verde y mullido césped, en el que noches atrás Ren le había profesado su amor. Al visualizarlo a lo lejos, sentado en el columpio y contemplándola con una leve sonrisa, la peli-azul expandió su sonrisa y aumento la velocidad de sus pasos.

Al llegar al punto de encuentro con su amado, este la recibió con los brazos extendidos, aferrándose cariñosamente a ella con todas su fuerzas, mientras esta con igual enfuria y cariño se lo correspondía; pegando su cuerpo al del príncipe y tratando que él le trasmitiese aquel calor que solo su cuerpo podía darle y dejándose rodear por completo por aquel olor embriagante que solo él usaba y que lo caracterizaba.

Ren, hipnotizado por la sedosa cabellera celeste, procedió a acariciarla tranquilamente con sus manos, permitiéndose sentir aquella fina y exquisita seda que era el cabello de la menor de las princesas, sintiendo su corazón latiendo tan rápido de la alegría al estar por fin con aquella joven entre sus brazos y sintiendo también el de ella moverse al mismo ritmo que el suyo en un vals interminable.

Al mismo tiempo ambos se separaron levemente, y fundieron sus

miradas en una sola, para luego de solo segundos, sin poder resistir mas la sequía que de pronto azoto sus labios, los unieron en un exquisito y embriagante beso que poco a poco fue subiendo en intensidad pero que en ningún momento dejaba de ser tan cálido y tierno...dado a que ese beso, remplazaban las palabras "te amo".

Y allí, ocultos tras los pétalos de cerezos, sus aliados, que creaban una cortina para dificultar la vista a todo aquel curiosos que se asomase queriéndolos ver, aquellos dos amantes se preguntaban como harían para profesar sus sentimientos en el futuro, y que harían con los problemas que los rodeaba y que no los dejaba estar juntos. Pero en aquel momento, en ese en que ellos dos se demostraban el amor contenido tanto tiempo dentro de ellos, no importaba en lo mas mínimo nada que los rodease, solo ellos, y su interminable amor.

El aroma a flores silvestres y el olor a lluvia fresca guardada desde el día anterior sobre algunas hojas de las plantas o en las raíces de las mismas, se mezclaban en una fragancia dulce y agradable. Mientras miles de mariposas de diversos colores revoloteaban alegres y vivases por todas partes, alrededor de todos los árboles y arbustos que componían los caminos del bosque.

Mientras Yoh, aferrado a las correas del caballo, respiraba hipnotizado el aroma que desprendía el cabello de Anna, quien iba recostando su espalda en su pecho, provocando que con este simple contacto el alma de ambos se llenaran de dicha y que un nudo en sus estómagos se formara por los nervios al estar tan cerca. Luego de que Anna le había dado una clase para que pudiera aprender a cabalgar, ahora le tocaba al paciente alumno demostrar que había aprendido en el trascurso de la tarde, y a decir verdad lo hacía muy bien.

Ambos se dejaban envolver por la refrescante brisa y por la pasividad del ambiente que los rodeaba, mientras escuchaban los alegres cantos de los pájaros quienes parecían felices de que ellos estuvieran juntos, aunque fuese en silencio y ocultando sus sentimientos, y con sus almas muriendo de deseo y amor por la del otro, y por degustar y probar dulce y cálidamente los labios de su acompañante.

Por kami! Darían hasta sus vidas con tal de poder estar juntos, pero el honor y el deber se interponían entre los dos para no dejarlos profesor sus sentimientos, como una barrera invisible que los obligaba a tratar de olvidar y oprimir todos aquellos sentimientos hermosos que solo una vez en toda una vida se llega a sentir. Pero como hacerlo! Como reprimir esos sentimientos! Como ocultarlos!. Estaban tan cerca...pero a la vez...tan lejos.

_**Continuara...**_

_Antes de comenzar con mi nota del autor quiero hablar de un tema que creo que nos llego al corazón a todos, "El papa", solo deseo pedirles que recen con migo por que aquel hombre que no tenía igual descanse en paz, y den gracias a Dios por haber acabado con el sufrimiento de aquella persona tan generosa. El papa solo se ha ido en cuerpo, pero estoy segura de que todos lo llevaremos siempre en nuestro corazón, dado que esa persona se hizo querer y supo llegar a tocar el corazón de todos, incluso hasta los que no son católicos. _

_Por eso les pido que recen con migo por la persona que nadie podrá sacar de nuestros corazones, por el papa Juan Pablo II. _

**-me encanta la música de rurouni Kenshin!**

**Ren: **por que lo dices?

por que la música que estamos escuchando Ren-kun es de esa serie, y esta me inspira a escribir con tanto sentimiento. Es que es tan linda o.

**Ren: **al fin opinamos igual de algo, y la letra de todas las canciones también es muy linda.

quiero agradecer a todos mis lectores por sus review! Ahora procedo a responderlos a todos.

Hitomi Kansaki Fanel: -Hola! Así que te gusto mucho el fic? Pues me alegro! Me pone muy feliz saberlo! o Ren: esta no tiene remedio -.- 

**- que quisiste decir con eso? ¬.¬**

**Ren: **yo? Nada

**- ¬.¬, ya vas ver después. Que le de que a Ren de tu parte! Quieres que yo lo haga? –**preguntó sonrojada**- ya que me lo pide una lectora, no puedo negarme –**exclamo abrazando a Ren, mientras las mejillas de ambos tomaban un color carmesí.

**Ren: **que... que haces?

**- ella me pidió que te de un abrazo de su parte –**respondió sonrojada separándose de Ren-

**Ren: **y no te preocupes, yo le mando un beso a Yoh de tu parte, claro que si Anna no me mata al enterarse de que le paso esa clase de cosas a su prometido de una de sus fans.

**- ja ne! Y gracias por el review!**

**TaTsuki shInomorI****: -en verdad te pareció lindo? Que bueno n.n**

**Ren: **en efecto, no faltan muchos capítulos.

**- o tal vez si, dependo de lo que a mi mente se le ocurra para los siguientes capítulos xP**

**Ren: **y que si me solté un poquito? ¬.¬

**- no seas tan mal humorado Ren-kun. Me alegro que te haya gustado la escena de RenxPilika, me esforcé mucho en hacerla.**

**Ren: **mentirosa.

**- metido!. No le hagas caso que no sabe de que habla. En fin, abajo el cole! Y si, que se le va a hacer, hay que ir igual -.-. Sobre mi enfermedad, ya estoy mucho mejor!**

**Ren: **gracias a quien?

**- a ti, por supuesto Ren-kun. De alimentarlo, lo hago todos los días con comida china, y mimarlo y consentirlo...0/./0**-la autora se sonroja.

**Ren: eso no lo haces tan seguido ¬¬ -pronuncio igual de sonrojado. **

**- bueno, esta bien, lo mimare y consentiré mas. Ven aquí Ren-kun –**exclamo abrazando al joven que de inmediato se sonrojo.

**Ren: **eh... bueno... nos vemos Tatsuki** –se despidió Ren sonrojado cuando la joven se separo de él.**

**Lariana:** hola! Me halaga saber que soy una de tus autoras favoritas, en verdad, y gracias por tu review, espero que este capi haya sido de tu agrado.

**Hyvlo: **si! ya se están confesando sus sentimientos! No es genial! Y no te pierdas el próximo capitulo en que Anna tomara una decisión muy importante!. Gracias por tu review.

**Jiannetsuke-TAK****: -hola! Me alegro de que el capi anterior me haya quedado así, me esforcé mucho en el u.u**

**Ren: **en verdad se te pusieron los ojos llorosos?

**- y no te culto, era un capi triste en parte T.T. En verdad te gusto el RenxPilika!**

Ren: para que a esta que no le gusta esa pareja le guste la escena que escribiste sobre Pilika y yo, debió estar muy tierna.

**- si! –**se escucho gritando y saltando de felicidad a la autora.

**Ren: **esta chica no tiene remedio -.-. Al parecer esta muy feliz.

**- si, pobre Yoh y Anna TT –**exclamo apareciendo de repente a la par de Ren.

**Ren: **como llegaste hasta aquí? 0.0

**- un mago nunca revela sus secretos xP. Gracias por tu apoyo, y suerte en los exámenes.**

**Ren: **por cierto, lee la dedicación que se encuentra antes de comenzar con este capi, creo que te sorprenderás

**- nos vemos!**

**girl-of-the nigthsweaty**hola! Gracias por tus felicitaciones, y me alegro que te haya gustado el RenxPilika del capi anterior, espero que el de este también te guste. Arigato por tu review! Ja ne!

**Solcito: -hola amiguis! **

**Ren: **esta bien, esta bien, no lo pondré en practica**- pensando- **"por ahora"

**- ¬.¬ mas te vale que así sea. Yo tampoco quería comenzar las clases T.T, pero ya ves, espero que te haya ido bien. Que es lo importante que tienes que decirme sobre los fics? Y cuando te conectas? Recibiese mi carta? **

**Ren: **la vas a marear con tantas preguntas -.-

**- 0.0, gome xP. Nos vemos amiga!**

**Ren**: bueno, nosotros también nos debemos ir, tenemos tarea que hacer.

**- no me lo recuerdes T.T. Nos vemos a todos!**

**Ren: **y no se olviden de dejar review.

Sayounara. Mata-ne "**La doncella del YohxAnna"**

rocio-asakura

"_El papa vivirá por siempre en nuestros corazones"_


	11. Hay que evitar la tragedía

Los personajes de Shaman King no me pertenecen, solo este fic y su trama, me reservo los derechos de autor.

Amor eterno Por rocio-asakura Capitulo 11: "Hay que evitar la tragedia" 

_- - - - - - - - - -_

_Sin palabras me quedé,_

_Cuando por primera vez te vi._

_Y de vos me enamore_

_Como nunca antes imagine._

_Viendo tus ojos sentí_

_Que el sol despertaba hay,_

_Y el amor nacía en mi._

_Tú sonrisa es mi alegría_

_Tú imagen mi esperanza_

_Y tú amor un sueño imposible,_

_Imposible para mí._

Poema escrito por Nací Verónica Heffele.

_**- - - - - - - -**_

El sonido monótono del fino reloj, situado en la pared, retumbaba entre las cuatro paredes de color verde oscuro que componían al inmenso cuarto de la mayor de las princesas de Valgarius, Jun Tao. Quien, posada en la puerta que conducía al balcón, contemplaba con tristeza al horizonte, tratando de distinguir entre los pétalos de los cerezos y los hermosos y milenarios árboles, el columpio situado sobre la colina en donde una ocasión había encontrado a su querido hermano Ren y a la joven Pilika meciéndose. Estaba segura que el heredero al trono se encontraba allí junto a la peli-azul.

Solo segundos pasaron cuando el sonido del chillido de un águila opaco la melodio del reloj, la impotente ave voló con la rapidez que la caracterizaba como a todos en su especie para luego posarse cuidadosamente en el brazo extendido perteneciente a la princesa Jun. En cuanto estuvo con su dueña, la hermosa águila de plumaje resplandeciente comenzó a chillar y agitar las alas al compás del sonido que el mismo emitía.

ya veo, con que Ren y Pilika si están en el columpio –exclamó la princesa, luego de haber interpretado el sonido que el majestuoso animal había ejecutado- gracias por cerciorarte por mi Golba –agradeció con una leve sonrisa, pero con sus ojos opacos debido a la tristeza que sentía en su interior, mientras acariciaba dulcemente con su mano libre al ave, quien gustosa reposaba su cabeza sobre la mano de su ama tratando de darle consuelo.

No podía evitar sentirse mal al pensar por lo que su hermano menor estaba pasando, era triste, y ella quería poder ayudarlo, deseaba hacerlo, pero la cosa era...como?

tu me ayudaras a idear algo, verdad Golba? –preguntó dulcemente Jun sin dejar de acariciar al águila, quien con un chillido le dio a entender a la mayor de las princesas que así era- no permitiremos que una tragedia suceda.

- - - - - - - -

El reloj marcaba las seis de la tarde, mientras el sol se despedía en el horizonte, prometiendo volver a salir al día siguiente, pintando en su camino al cielo de diversos tonos anaranjados debido a los últimos rayos que les regalaba a las habitantes del reino de Valgarius. Rayos que trataban de dar consuelo a la joven de extensa cabellera dorada, quien ocultaba su rostro en su almohada, ahogando así, el incontrolable sollozo que salía sin remedio de su garganta.

Como odiaba su cuerpo que no obedecía lo que le ordenaba! Mientras mas trataba de calmarse, el sollozo salía con mas fuerza y angustia! No podía controlarlo! Ni mucho menos las lagrimas que se habrían paso por sus mejillas y que en ese momento bañaban la almohada. Lagrimas que desde que concluyo la cabalgata con Yoh habían deseado salir de sus ojos. Y como evitarlo? Si lo que ella mas deseaba era poder estar con el castaño!. Pero no debía... no podía, no era correcto. "_El futuro del reino es lo mas importante"_, le había dicho una vez una de sus nodrizas quienes se esforzaban por in juntarle los conocimientos necesarios para ser una buena reina en el futuro.

Y era así, debía reconocerlo, importaba mas la felicidad de todo un reino que sólo la suya, pero... aunque su mente ya lo había comprendido a la perfección, ¡¡¡¿¿porque su corazón aún no lo hacía! Y lo mas importante... ¡¿porque se rehusaba rotundamente a olvidarse del joven Asakura! Porque!

hermana –llamó Pilika a la rubia, ingresando al cuarto de esta, olvidándose tocar antes de entrar, ¿y como recordarlo si tu mente no pensaba en nada que no era la felicidad de saber correspondido tu amor?. Pero al ver como su hermana levantaba su cabeza de entre las almohadas con la mirada baja, la inmensa sonrisa que se dibujaba en su rostro se borro rápidamente - Anna! que sucede! –preguntó preocupada, acercándose hasta su hermana y tomándola de los hombros para obligarla a verla fijamente.

no... no es nada –respondió la mayor de las princesas, poniéndose de pie súbitamente, mientras Pilika se sentaba sobre la amplía cama angustiada.

hermana... acaso ya no confías en mi?

te equivocas...es solo que...

que sucede? –preguntó la peli-azul. Tomando la mano de la

rubia y obligándola a voltearse.

La dulce y preocupada mirada de su hermano menor la hizo estremecer internamente, y ya sin poder resistirlo, lloro amargamente sobre el regazo de su hermana, mientras esta acariciaba su cabellera de forma consoladora.

sshh... calma –le susurraba Pilika con voz pausada y dulce.

no... no quiero...

que es lo que no quieres?

no quiero... no quiero casarme con Ren –exclamó nuevamente entre sollozos. Podía mostrarse indiferente frente a todas las personas, pero no podía ocultar su pesar a su hermana Pilika, ella la quería tanto. Ella y Amidamaru siempre la apoyaron y aconsejaron en todo lo que hacía, eran los seres que ella mas apreciaba y que desde niña la acompañaron.

cómo? –preguntó aturdida Pilika, conteniendo en su garganta un sonoro chillido de alegría.

no quiero...no puedo hacerlo.

porqué hermana?

por que... sin quererlo... me enamore perdidamente de Yoh –reconoció por primera vez en voz alta, aferrándose un poco mas fuerte a la falda del vestido de su hermana.

entonces desase el compromiso.

no puedo, debo pensar en el futuro de Zeilum.

si, es verdad –reconoció la peli-azul, acordándose de pronto el protocolo que debían seguir las princesas- pero... debes dejarte guiar por el corazón hermana –dijo con una leve sonrisa, por eso era que ella al final había decidió corresponder los sentimientos de Ren sin importarle ya nada, por que se había dejado guiar por su corazón.

Súbitamente Anna se separo del regazo de su hermana, contemplando a esta atónita, unas palabras similares le había dicho Amidamaru la noche del baile. Entonces, eso tenía que hacer para tomar la decisión correcta? Debía escuchar a su corazón? hacer lo que este le dictaminaba?.

Lentamente la rubia cerro sus ojos, mientras todos los recuerdos en los que estaba con Yoh pasaban lentamente frente a sus ojos. Luego de unos minutos, volvió a abrir los ojos, dedicándole una sonrisa de felicidad a su hermana, quien le correspondió el gesto.

Lo había decidió, ya no le importaba absolutamente nada! Lo que ella mas deseaba era estar con su guardaespaldas y poder profesarle el amor que sentía. Lo había decidido, no continuaría con el compromiso, por que si lo hacía solo estaría viviendo en una mentira por lo que le quedaba de vida, y eso ella no lo permitiría. Ya no importaba si los reyes de Valgarius se ofendían o sus padres la reprochaban. Ella ya se había decidió y no se retractaría, rompería el compromiso a la mañana siguiente.

- - - - - - - -

bienvenidos a Valgarius –exclamó la reina de Zeilum, viendo como un hombre alto, de cabellera rubia y con una sincera sonrisa adornando su rostro bajaba de un carruaje que se había escabullido entre las sombras de la noche hasta llegar a la entrada del castillo de la dinastía Tao, donde su majestad lo esperaba junto al comandante Amidamaru.

es un gusto volverla a ver milady, comandante Amidamaru –dijo el hombre, haciendo una reverencia a la reina y un ademán con la mano al soldado, para luego voltearse y ayudar a bajar del mismo carruaje a una mujer de tez tranquila y bondadosa, con el cabello rubia claro.

majestad, comandante –pronuncio cordialmente la mujer, realizando una inclinación.

un gusto volver a verla lady Elisa –saludo de igual forma el comandante de cabellera plateada.

nos ayudara lord Fausto? –preguntó la reina, viendo suplicante al recién llegado, quien amplio su sonrisa.

es un favor pedido por la reina, como negarme? –respondió Fausto, consejero del rey de Zeilum y reconocido hechicero, a quien la reina había mandado a llamar de su reino.

nosotros también queremos ayudar –exclamo Jun Tao a espaldas de la reina, acompañada por Lee Brus Long, hechicero de Valgarius, y por su preciada águila quien reposaba en su hombro izquierdo, llamando la atención de los allí reunidos, quienes la miraron interrogativamente- yo también deseo evitar aquella tragedia -

Ante la sinceridad en las palabras de la joven princesa, la reina sonrió agradecida. Entre todos estaba segura que podrían evitar aquel grave error, quería creer ciegamente en ello.

_**Continuara...**_

T.T... 0.0 es increíble.

**Ren: **tienes los ojos llorosos 0.0

es verdad, es la primera vez que se me ponen los ojos así luego de terminar de escribir un capi 0.0. Y me pone muy contenta o

Ren: nani? O.ô

si! quiere decir que los sentimientos de los personajes están bien definidos! Para que se te pongan los ojos así los sentimientos deben llegar al lector, y al llegar al narrador quiere decir que son bien definidos!

Ren: ah! ya entiendo.

quiero agradecer a todos sus reviews! o me pone muy contenta recibirlos!

Ren: agradecimientos a:

mon-freaks (me alegra saber que te enganchaste con mis fics n.n, me esfuerzo por que así sea. Como ves no tarde mucho en actualizar. Y espero que este capi haya sido de tu agrado n.n. Gracias por tu review!)

Jiannetsuke-TAK (-me alegro que el capi anterior haya sido de tu agrado y que te gusten todos los capis es un halago, domo arigato n.n. Ves que los review me son de ayuda xD. En verdad te asustaste? 0.0

**Ren: **jajajaja, que tonta xD

Ren! No seas grosero!. Por favor ignora al chinito con extraño peinado y continuemos con lo nuestro u.u

**Ren: **¬.¬

**- en verdad, te agradezco mucho tu ayuda o. Ah! Y a mi también me ayuda a no llorar si escucho música alegre, y en este capi se me pusieron a mi los ojos llorosos T.T, no se a ti.**

**Ren: **quieres apurarte ¬.¬

ta bueno, ta bueno, me apuro. Sobre lo de mis otros fics, espero con ansias tu review! o.

**Ren: **En verdad te gusto la descripción de los olores y los paisajes? 0.0, crees que estuvieron bien detallados?

**- si! –**se ve a la autora saltando de la felicidad**- me esforcé mucho para que me saliese así! que bueno!**

**Ren: **ya cálmate -.-U

**- esta bien. Sobre lo de Horo, yo también pensé que no participo mucho, por eso quise que apareciera en el anterior capi, como lo hice con Jun en este n.n. **

**Ren: ** y la mamá de Anna es la reina de Zeilum

**no te preocupes, que a mi también me costo aprender a diferenciar los reinos xD (**hasta el capi tres para ser mas especifica, y eso que yo soy la que escribo**) Yo también, los nombres que le fui a poner -.-. Y como ves en este capi, la reina trama algo 0.0, la cosa es, que? xD. En verdad te dio gracia lo de Yoh? me da gusto saberlo, por que yo muchas veces pongo escenas de ese tipo (**vagamente claro esta**) y no se si le da gracia a alguien xD, es bueno saber que así es. n.n**

**Ren: **terminaste?

- ya casi ¬.¬. Adiós, y gracias por tu review largo! Me encantan de ese tamaño, y si! ahora solo falta el aclamado YohxAnna! 

**girl-of-the nigthsweaty**(**-Hola! ****Pues yo estoy bien, gracias por preguntar. Y vos? n.n. **

**Ren: **pues yo como estoy? Bien. Enamorado! Por que ese comentario! –**exclamo sonrojado.**

**- en verdad te gusto el RenxPilika y el YohxAnna? Muchas gracias! me esforcé! Créeme que si! y ya ves las cosas se empiezan a solucionar! n.n. Muchas gracias por tu review! (**y sobre tu mensaje al final del Papa, yo también soy católica, y si te fijas en mi firma al final o en el capi anterior hice unos cometarios sobre él. n.n

**Hyvlo**(gracias por tu apoyo y me halaga que te haya gustado el capi anterior, espero que este también haya sido de tu agrado. Arigato por tu review!)

**Hitomi Kansaki Fanel **(** -fue un gusto hacer lo que me pediste n.n –**exclamo sonrojándose al recordarlo, al igual que Ren.

**Ren: **y lo mío tampoco fue nada.

gracias por tus felicitaciones! o, en serio! Me agrada saber que te guste!. Y en un honor para mi que lo consideres algo que valga la pena leer.

**Ren: **se esfuerza mucho, hay que reconocerlo.

gracias por tu review! Y espero que este capi también haya sido de tu agrado Hitomi-san!

**Ren: **bueno, ya acabamos con los reviews, podemos irnos ya?

**- si Ren, ya podemos irnos. Gracias a todos por leerme! Y espero sus reviews con los brazos abiertos!**

Sayounara. Mata-ne   
"**La doncella del YohxAnna"**

rocio-asakura

"El Papa vivirá por siempre en nuestros corazones" 


	12. La desición ya fue tomada

**Los personajes de Shaman King no me pertenecen, solo este fic y su trama, me reservo los derechos de autor.**

**Amor eterno **

**Por rocio-asakura**

_Capitulo 12: "La decisión ya fue tomada"_

Los nobles se movían minuciosamente a lo largo de toda la mesa, cuidando de que a los allí reunidos no les faltase nada en lo que duraba el banquete, mientras que sus pasos eran acompañados por las voces de los allí reunidos, que platicaban entusiasmados entre ellos.

El gobernante de aquel reino, En Tao, platicaba entusiasmado con el rey de Zeilum, sentado al otro extremo de la mesa, sobre lo orgulloso y feliz que se encontraba por que al fin sus dos reinos se unieran. Mientras las

reinas se incorporaban a esta charla de ves en cuando con pequeñas risas realizadas detrás de sus finos abanicos.

Sin prestarle mucha atención a esta charla, debajo de la mesa, muy delicadamente Ren paso su mano, tomando disimuladamente la de Pilika entre la suya y resguardándola con recelo contra si. Pilika solo sonrió levemente, sin dejar de degustar sus alimentos, para así no ser descubiertos.

Ignorando esto, Anna miraba decidida hacía el frente, disfrutando de su cena, como no lo hacía desde un par de días atrás, mientras era observada sin saberlo por su madre, quien al interpretar esta mirada sonrió ampliamente.

"al fin se decidió" –pensó la reina de Zeilum, dedicándole una fugaz mirada cómplice a Jun, quien al verla asintió vagamente. Ella también se había percatado del mirar de la rubia, pronto su plan se pondría en practica, y el destino de esos jóvenes no sería una tragedia.

- - - - - - - -

El columpio se mecía con delicadeza, iba y venía levemente, mientras que la persona sentada sobre el contemplaba fascinada a su acompañante.

La luz de la luna hacía que su delicada figura se delinease con dulzura, mientras que la suave brisa, característica de las noches, mecía su larga y hipnotizante cabellera celeste, de un lado a otro, en un vals interminable.

que sucede? –preguntó al fin Ren, levantándose del columpio y acercándose a la princesa con pasos lentos y firmes.

porque lo dices? –interrogo extrañada Pilika, despegando sus ojos de las estrellas para voltear a verlo.

por que... –comenzó posando delicadamente su mano en la mejilla de ella- tienes un inigualable brillo de alegría en tu mirada.

Ante el comentario, la princesa se ruborizo levemente, mientras que sus labios formaban una amplía sonrisa, no le podía ocultar nada a Ren, puesto a que él era capas de desnudar su alma con solo verla fijamente a los ojos.

Entusiasmada, Pilika contó a su amado la charla que había tenido con su hermana en la tarde, hablando atropelladamente por la emoción que recorría todo su cuerpo, y que hacía que su corazón latiera a un ritmo mas acelerado que el habitual.

Ren se quedo por unos segundos atónito, procesando minuciosamente lo recién relatado, para luego tomar a la joven entre sus brazos y estrecharla con delicadeza contra su cuerpo, con la esperanza de finalizar de una vez por todas el compromiso. Él solo no podía hacerlo, pero si junto a Anna se revelaban de seguro lo conseguirían.

yo... la ayudare –le susurro al oído Ren a su amante.

Y allí ambos se quedaron, aferrados con ternura al cuerpo del otro, felices de que al fin su amor ya no sería un secreto, felices de que al fin podrían estar juntos, felices por que todo aquello pronto se solucionaría. Ahora solo faltaba esperar a que llegara el día siguiente para ver la reacción que tendrían sus padres, y si estos se negaban, pues no importaba, ellos permanecerían unidos por la eternidad.

- - - - - - - -

ya veo, con que eso era- le murmuro Horo Horo al viento, contemplando a lo lejos la escena que tenía su mejor amigo con la menor de las princesas del reino Zeilum.

de que hablas amor? –pregunto confundida Tamao, tomada del brazo del soldado.

nada, solo que sucederá lo inevitable - -respondió el joven, quien al ver la expresión de desconcierto de su amada, deposito un suave beso sobre la mejilla de esta –no sea impaciente mi bella Tamao, pronto lo veras.

Fueron las simples palabras que exclamo Horo, para luego continuar su caminata por los jardines en compañía de la peli-rosa, quien no pregunto mas sobre el tema y siguió los pasos de su amado, ansiando a que llegara el día de mañana para saber a que se refería el joven¿que era lo que sucedería?.

_**Continuara...**_

**-Hola! como han estado? o. Espero que mejor que yo con el cole que me martiriza -.-**

**Ren: **malditos trabajos prácticos ¬.¬

**-opino lo mismo que vos _anata_ u.u, pero bue, hay que estudiar, _ne_? n.n**

**Ren: **si, es verdad _Koii _u.u

**-agradecimiento a:**

**Kilia: -Hola! Como estas? Me alegra q e guste el fic n.n, y yo también kiero vivir un amor así ToT**

**Ren: **y yo que soy? ¬.¬

**-no te pongas celoso Ren n.n. Y si amiga, ya le queda poco como ya ves u.u, espero que este capi haya sido de tu agrado!**

**girl-of-the nigthsweaty****: -hola! En verdad te gusto? O.o, pues me alegro mucho! o**

**Ren: **si, ya va bastantes review

**-te agradezco tus felicitaciones! Me esfuerzo, en verdad q si n.n. Opino lo mismo que vos, ya puede descansar en paz Juan Pablo II, simpre vivira en nosotros n.n**

**Ren: **ya nos podemos ir? ¬.¬

**-Si _anata, _ya nos podemos ir. Feliz día a todos los padres!**

**Sayounra. Mata-ne**

"_**la doncella del YohxAnna"**_


	13. Que lloro

Los personajes de Shaman King no me pertenecen, solo este fic y su trama, me reservo los derechos de autor.

Amor eterno Por rocio-asakura Capitulo 13: "Que lloro" "Quédate un momento así 

_No mires así mí_

_que no podré aguantar..."_

-Te ocurre algo Yoh? –pregunto preocupada Anna, viendo a través del espejo, situado frente a ella, la figura de su guardaespaldas.

-eh? Porque lo dices Annita? –interrogo el castaño, reaccionando de pronto.

-estas muy pensativo –comentó, incapaz de voltearse a verlo fijamente puesto a que Tamao se encontraba cepillando con delicadeza su larga cabellera rubia.

-pues yo... –tartamudeo unos segundos el joven, para luego resignarse y sonreír despreocupadamente como le era habitual- no te preocupes, no es nada Annita -

-esta bien –susurro no muy convencida, cerrando los ojos para repasar mentalmente las palabras con las que les comunicaría a sus padres y a los reyes de Valgarius la decisión que había tomado.

"Si clavas tu mirada, que me hiere el cuerpo 

_me a pasado antes que no puedo hablar."_

Cuando la princesa mayor de Zeilum volvió a abrir sus ojos, busco anhelante la imagen de Yoh reflejada en el espejo. Mas en aquel cuarto el castaño ya no se encontraba.

-Yoh – murmuro suavemente el nombre de su amado, preocupada e impotente al no poder ir tras él y averiguar que era lo que le sucedía, puesto a que su dama de compañía se encontraba allí.

- - - - - - - -

Yoh caminaba a pasos rápidos rumbo al jardín, con los párpados fuertemente cerrados. Intentando así, retener las lagrimas que de repente quisieron recorrer libremente sus mejillas.

"Tal vez pienses que estoy loco 

_y es verdad un poco, tengo que aceptar_

_pero si no te explico lo que siento dentro_

_no vas a entender cuando me veas llorar."_

Sin saber a ciencias ciertas a donde se dirigía, el joven continuo su andar, hasta llegar a unos de los rosales ubicado cerca de los limites del castillo, donde, por el cansancio, dejo caer su cuerpo pesadamente sobre el mullido césped.

Una por una, las cálidas lagrimas por fin fueron liberadas de su prisión, cayendo amargamente por las mejillas del joven y dejando que la soledad se apoderara cruelmente de él.

"Nunca me sentí tan solo, como cuando ayer 

_de pronto lo entendí mientras callaba._

_La vida me dijo a gritos que nunca te tuve _

_y nunca te perdí." _

Con amargura, Yoh se aferró a sus piernas en busca de cobijo, resguardándose en la sobra de los árboles que lo rodeaban.

Los pájaros, tristes, entonaban canciones desde la copa de los sauces, preguntándole con sus melodías el motivo de su llanto, mas él no reaccionada ante esto, muy sumido se encontraba en sus pensamientos.

"_Y me explicaba..._

_que el amor es una cosa _

_que se da de pronto en forma natural_

_lleno de fuego, si la fuerza se marchita _

_sin tener principio llega a su final" _

Al cerrarse sus ojos dibujaba una y otra ves la imagen de Anna Kyôyama en su mente, recordando así las escenas que había tenido con ella a lo largo de todo el periodo en que la había conocido, incapaz de decirle o explicarle siquiera aquel sentimiento que había nacido en su interior por ella.

"Ahora tal vez tu puedas entender que si me tocas se quema mi piel, ahora tal vez tu puedas entender y no te vuelvas si no quieres ver..." 

Intentó cesar su llanto, pero fue inútil, mientras mas pensaba y mas recordaba... las lagrimas salían con mayor insistencia de sus ojos negros.

Al pensar en Anna, la imagen de Ren Tao azotaba su mente, como una sobra que lo obligaba a recordar, sin desearlo, el lazo que unía a su amada con el príncipe de aquellas tierras.

"que lloro por ti que lloro sin ti que ya lo entendí que no eres para mi y lloro." 

- - - - - - - -

Su larga cabellera levemente rizada se mecía al compás de sus elegantes pasos, dirigiéndose con postura firme hacía el joven oculto entre los sauces y los hermosos rosales que impregnaban el aire con un exquisito aroma.

Al llegar junto a Yoh, noto que este no se había percatado de su presencia, por lo que tomo el rostro de él entre sus manos de manera maternal, obligándolo a verla fijamente.

-por que llora buen joven? –pregunto la mujer con voz pausada y cálida.

-su... majestad! –murmuro Yoh, incrédulo y a la ves apenado, alejándose de la reina de Zeilum abruptamente y secando rápidamente las lagrimas que aún permanecían en sus mejillas.

-no se sienta avergonzado por llorar joven, es un ser humano, y como tal posee el derecho de llorar –exclamo la mujer viendo cálidamente al castaño.

Yoh contemplo a la reina incrédulo, incapaz de reaccionar siquiera o emitir alguna frase coherente. La reina se puso lentamente de pie, sin perder su toque elegante que la caracterizaba.

-no esta obligado a contármelo si le incomoda joven Asakura n.n...oh! por cierto! –recordó la reina, volteándose levemente antes de marcharse- mi hija se encuentra en el salón principal. Se supone que es su guardaespaldas, no es así? –concluyo la mujer con una sonrisa, para luego marcharse dejando a un sorprendido Yoh contemplando el lugar por donde se alejo.

-"en el salón principal?" –repitió mentalmente el castaño, incrédulo- "Que hará Anna en ese lugar?"- se preguntó curioso, encaminándose lentamente hacía el castillo.

De repente la esperanza nació en su interior, al momento que su corazón comenzaba a latir con fuerza por la emoción que sentía.

-"podrías ser que..."

- - - - - - - -

-que... esta... sucediendo... allí... dentro? –concluyo su pregunta Yoh, tratando de normalizar su respiración agitada debido a la carrera a la que se había largado desde el jardín hasta la entrada del Salón principal, en donde se encontraba el trono del gobernante de Valgarius.

-de quien vienes huyendo? –interrogo un soldado de extraño peinado y cabello de extravagante color azul, parado frente a las gruesas puertas de roble, curioso por el estado del recién llegado.

-por... favor... responda –suplico Yoh, jadeante, apoyando ambas manos sobre sus rodillas por el cansancio.

-y por que tendría que hacerlo? –pregunto Horo-Horo, cruzándose de brazos de manera indiferente.

-se...lo ... suplico –murmuro el castaño, aun sin conseguir recuperar el aire necesario, mientras que el latir rápido de su corazón lo sofocaba, al igual que la ansiedad.

-no tiene por que saberlo. Además, quien sois para andar por estas zonas del castillo? –interrogo el peli-azul, señalando al castaño de manera acusadora.

-señor Horo-Horo –lo llamó uno de los dos guardias de Valgarius que custodiaban la entrada con postura firme.

-que sucede?

-el joven es Asakura Yoh... –continuo el guardia señalando al aludido- Es el guardaespaldas de su majestad Anna Kyôyama, princesa de Zeilum.

-que! ºoº -grito el joven Usui, sorprendido- él! –volvió a preguntar incrédulo, señalando al castaño, quien lentamente normalizaba su respiración- yo me lo imaginaba mas grande e impotente –.- -pensado- "no es justo! Por que este debilucho tiene un puesto mas alto que el mío? ToT"

-disculpa. Podrías responder a mi pregunta? n.nU –interrogo Yoh, sorprendido por la actitud del soldado.

-eh! Si, claro. Los reyes de este reino, junto a los que sirvo fielmente, Zeilum, se encuentran conversando con sus herederos.

-que? o.o

-si, al parecer están hablando de un tema muy importante, puesto a que Ren, junto con su majestad Anna, ingresaron al salón muy decididos hace bastante tiempo.

-Anna –murmuro Yoh, viendo fijamente la gran puerta, como si con ello pudiera ver lo que sucedía en el interior de aquel cuarto.

- - - - - - - -

- que habéis dicho! Que deseáis romper el compromiso! –los reyes de ambos reinos repitieron las palabras escuchadas segundos atrás.

-lo que habéis escucharon –fue la respuesta neutra de Anna.

-pero hija mía... es una ofensa muy grande y deshonrosa para el príncipe Ren! –regaño el rey de Zeilum.

-se equivoca, yo estoy de acuerdo con ella –exclamo inexpresivo el heredero al trono, posándose a la par de la rubia dirigiéndole a esta una fugaz mirada cómplice, quien como respuesta rió internamente, mientras su faz se mantenía sin mostrar emoción alguna.

-esto es inaudito! Inaceptable! –reprendió En Tao con vos potente.

-estoy totalmente de acuerdo! –sentencio el pilar de la dinastía Kyôyama- el compromiso no se anulara!

-pues no me obligaran a efectuar algo que no deseo –fue la respuesta fría de Ren Tao, quien a pasos decididos abandono la sala, abriendo abruptamente las puertas de roble ante la furia que sentía.

-auch! –grito de dolor, sobandose la frente, puesto a que la puerta, al abrirse, lo había golpeado en la cabeza- oye idiota! Fíjate lo que haces! –le grito enfadado Horo al príncipe Ren.

El heredero al trono de Valgarius volteo levemente, para clavar con ira sus ojos dorados sobre los del peli-azul, haciendo que un escalofrió recorriera la espina dorsal del soldado.

-está bien Horo-Horo? –pregunto preocupado Yoh, ayudando a incorporarse al joven.

-eh? s..si –murmuro Horo, viendo preocupado el lugar por donde su amigo se había marchado- "que le habrá pasado?"

-Anna –la llamó Yoh, viendo como esta salía del salón con pasos firmes y decididos, sumida por completo en sus pensamientos.

–Anna! –la volvió a llamar el castaño, preocupado, siguiendo a la rubia por los elegantes pasillos. Dejando solo a Horo-Horo quien observo como se marchaban.

-"Esto no esta bien" –se dijo el soldado, volteándose para ver el interior del salón principal, contemplando como ambos pilares murmuraban cosas molestos con el ceño fruncido- "esto no esta nada bien"

_**Continuara... **_

Puesto a que tiempo es un factor que lamentablemente en este momento no poseo, dado a que son 11:30 pm, y yo aún no he cenado y debo madrugar mañana para ir al colegio, quiero agradecer a todos ustedes mis queridos lectores por sus review y su apoyo. En verdad se lo agradezco, y prometo que en el siguiente capitulo responderé todos sus review sin falta! Tanto los de este capi como el anterior. Muchas gracias por su compresión, les deseo suerte a todos!   
Ren: la cena ya esta servida!   
-ya voy! Cuídense todos!   
Sayonura. Mata-ne 

"_la doncella del YohxAnna"_


	14. En marcha el plan

Los personajes de Shaman King no me pertenecen, solo este fic y su trama, me reservo los derechos de autor.

**Amor eterno**

Por rocio-asakura

_Capitulo 14: "En marcha el plan"_

-esto es deshonrarte! –masculló el rey de Valgarius, moviéndose de un lado a otro en su despacho cual feroz tigre- inaceptable! Inconcebible!

La reina observaba a su esposo sentada en un amplio sofá, manteniendo su porte elegante y ocultando la mitad de su rostro tras su abanico, inexpresiva, don que había heredado su hijo heredero al trono.

-tu que opinas al respecto? –consulto el Rey al borde de un colapso, deteniendo su marcha y volteando a ver a su esposa de manera suplicante, no sabía como actuar en tal situación, y ese simple hecho hacía que se le hirviera la sangre de cólera a si mismo por su falta de determinación.

-me preguntas a mi? –inquirió la reina con vos rasposa, levantando una ceja de manera expectante.

-si.

-yo no debo dar mi opinión, lo recuerda su majestad?. Eso fue lo que me ordeno cuando me negué al compromiso desde que me entere de la ejecución de este.

El rey paso saliva, era verdad, ella le había advertido que algo así sucedería, y él, terco como todo rey, la había acusado de ignorancia y le había ordenado no opinar sobre el tema. Dios! Por que siempre ella terminaba teniendo la razón en todo!

-lo lamento querida –susurro el En Tao, bajando la cabeza derrotado. La reina sonrió tras su abanico.

-de seguro nuestro venerable hechicero le ayudara a tomar la decisión correcta.

-pero cómo? –consulto sin comprender, viendo como su esposa se dirigía hacía las finas puertas del lugar, para luego abrirlas y hacerle seña a Lee Brus Long de que ingresara.

-el podría decirte el futuro mi venerable esposo.

-es verdad. Agradezco tu ayuda cariño –la reina hizo una leve reverencia de manera elegante.

-lo mejor será que conversen a solas. Con su permiso caballeros –el hechicero hizo una pronunciada reverencia en forma de respeto a su majestad.

Complacida, la reina se encaminaba con gran porte fuera del despacho de su esposo, sonriendo tras su abanico al verse victoriosa.

-gracias madre.

-no tienes por que mi querida Jun n.n, fue un placer ayudar –exclamo mientras ambas comenzaban su andar por los elegantes pasillos del castillo.

-madre, usted sabía que esto pasaría, verdad? –consultó, a lo que Ran respondió riendo tras su abanico.

La princesa comprendió, su madre lo sabía desde hacía mucho.

- - - - - - - -

El rey de Zeilum cayó sobre el sofá, llevando ambas manos a su cabeza, para tratar de detener la terrible jaqueca que lo estaba acosando.

-no se como actuar –susurro vencido.

-calma querido –lo consoló la reina, sentándose junto a su esposo y posando sus brazos sobre los hombros de él, quien se recostó sobre el pecho de ella en busca de consuelo y cobijo.

-ayúdame –le susurro suavemente su esposo.

-eso quiero hacer

-pero como?

-lord Fausto te podría decir tu futuro amor.

-es verdad, eso me ayudaría mucho a tomar la decisión correcta. Pero... él esta en Zeilum.

-no es verdad su majestad, yo me encuentro aquí –exclamo un sonriente Fausto parado en el umbral de la habitación, acompañado como de costumbre por su esposa Eliza.

-lord Fausto, que es lo que hace aquí? –preguntó reiterando su postura superior.

-yo lo mande a llamar cariño, supuse que lo necesitarías –exclamo la reina con una sonrisa, el rey le correspondió este gesto con ternura.

El plan ya estaba en marcha, ahora solo faltaba ver la reacción de ambos pilares y aquellos jóvenes no vivirían una tragedia.

- - - - - - - -

Impotentes y decididos, Ren, junto a la princesa Anna, caminaban sin rumbo aparente, aún molestos por la respuesta que habían dado sus padres. Un habiente hostil los acompañaba a su andar, lo que provocaba que todos los sirvientes y nobles del castillo se alejaran de ellos temerosos a sufrir su ira.

Pero eso no iba a quedar así, vaya que no! aún no conocían lo que eran capaces de hacer el gran Ren Tao y la fuerte Anna Kyôyama!

Su andar concluyo al llegar al jardín, donde ambos aspiraron el aire profundamente en busca de un remedio para su enojo. El aire fresco, acompañado por los aromas de las diversas plantas que allí se encontraban, fue un tranquilizante muy grande para ellos.

Cuando al fin cayeron en cuenta que habían caminado juntos.

-eh, le agradezco mucho el ayudarme príncipe Ren –comentó la rubia haciendo una leve reverencia.

-no tiene por que agradecer su majestad Anna, yo también deseaba hacer lo que usted.

-comprendo –la princesa suspiro- ni siquiera me dejaron decir mis motivos, lo único que a ellos les importa es el honor –recordó con molestia, frunciendo el ceño.

-no se preocupe, no permite que esa boda se efectúe, eso téngalo por seguro.

-lo mismo digo, algo se nos ocurrirá –ambos sonrieron con malicia.

-Anna! –se escucho un grito proveniente del interior del castillo, ambos voltearon la mirada para ver como Yoh se acercaba a ellos.

La carrera de Yoh, que había comenzado desde el salón principal, finalizo junto a la mayor de las princesas, quien sonrío levemente al ver como su guardaespaldas intentaba normalizar su respiración.

-con su permiso alteza –exclamo Ren, realizando una leve inclinación antes de marcharse hacía el columpio oculto atrás de los árboles, donde seguro su amada lo esperaría.

-que fue lo que pasó Annita? –consultó el joven, viendo de manera interrogante a la princesa.

-fui a romper el compromiso.

-cómo?.

-lo que escuchaste.

Yoh parpadeo un par de veces, tratando de asimilar lo que la rubia le decía, para así salir de su asombro. Pero cuando su mente proceso minuciosamente las palabras de la princesa, la duda llegó. Acaso... ella rompería el compromiso para estar con él? Era acaso eso?. "No sueñes despierto Yoh" le dijo una vos en su cabeza, que le hizo caer de vuelta a la realidad, "Ella no es para ti, recuérdalo". Eso era verdad, aquella hermosa joven quien no tenía igual, jamás se fijaría en él, por que "Ella es una princesa" se dijo a si mismo, sin poder evitar que la tristeza lo embargara nuevamente.

Pero, si no era por él, entonces...

-Porqué? –la pregunta salió de sus labios sin que se diera cuenta.

La rubia solo volteo a verlo fijamente, clavando su mirar en la él, quien no pudo evitar olvidarse respirar, ni mucho menos normalizar el latido de su corazón.

Los ojos de ella... brillaban tanto o más que las estrellas, resplandecían de decisión y... cariño? Si, un infinito cariño que el castaño no puedo comprender que era solo por él, o tal vez si.

-Por que... –comenzó Anna, dispuesta a dar una respuesta, pero fue interrumpida por su dama de compañía, quien llegó estrepitosamente para decirle que los reyes de ambos reinos requerían su presencia inmediata en el salón principal.

- - - - - - - -

-qué? Para qué?

-no lo sé Ren, no lo dijeron. Pero creo que tiene que ver con lo que hablaron vos y su majestad Kyôyama con ellos esta mañana.

-gracias Hoto Hoto.

-que no me llames así aleta de tiburon!

-no tengo tiempo para tus niñerías ¬.¬, vamos al salón principal –Horo comprendió, esto era serio.

-si, vamos –respondió el guardia, encaminándose de vuelta al castillo acompañado por el príncipe Ren y la princesa Pilika.

- - - - - - - -

-hijo mío, princesa Kyôyama Anna, la decisión sobre su compromiso ya fue tomada –exclamo con vos potente En Tao.

Anna y Ren lo contemplaron con el ceño fruncido, estaban dispuestos a hacer todo lo posible para que el compromiso quedase anulado, oh! Valla que lo estaban!

-el rey de Zeilum, y yo meditamos mucho al respecto –En prosiguió con su discurso- y hemos llegado a la conclusión de que lo mejor será romper su compromiso formalmente. Son libres de casarse con quien ustedes lo deseen.

Las reinas sonrieron ampliamente tras sus abanicos, al igual que Jun, victoriosas. Su plan había dado resultado. Esa había sido la única forma en que los reyes entraran en razón y las escucharan... esa era única.

Ren y Anna se miraron por unos leves segundos sorprendidos, para luego cambiar su expresión rápidamente a una leve sonrisas, lo había conseguido, ahora podrían estar con sus seres amados sin que nada ni nadie se interpusiera entre ellos.

_**Continuara...**_

**Un nuevo capi! y por recompensa ante la tardanza este es mas largo n.n**

**Yo quisiera saber por que siempre que escribo esta sección con lo que menos cuento es tiempo? U.u**

**Quiero agradecer enormemente sus review! Me impulsan e inspiran a escribir!**

**Respondere sus dudas, y escuchare sus opiniones y consejos! espero ansiosa sus review!**

**"La doncella del YohxAnna"**

**rocio-asakura**


	15. Mis sentimientos hacía tí

Los personajes de Shaman King no me pertenecen, solo este fic y su trama, me reservo los derechos de autor.

**Amor eterno**

**Por rocio-asakura**

_Capitulo 15: "Mis sentimientos hacía ti"_

Con lentitud abrió las puertas de su balcón, saliendo a este con pasos cautelosos, dejando que la brisa la envolviera mientras que, sonriente, contemplaba como los sirvientes preparaban los elegantes carruajes con los que partirían su familia y ella rumbo a Zeilum, de regreso a su reino, su hogar.

Sonrío aún mas al ver a Yoh junto a Amidamaru dando algunas indicaciones a los guardias sobre la seguridad que deseban en el camino. Coloco suavemente uno de sus mechones rubios tras su oreja, levemente sonrojada al fijar su mirada en su guardaespaldas, recordando gustosa que ya no había nada que le impidiese estar a su lado.

-su majestad.

-si? –consulto, volteándose a ver a Tamao, quien había ingresado a su habitación.

-ha llegado la hora de partir –le anuncio su dama de compañía, indicándole a su señora la puerta de su habitación para que comenzara su andar hacía la entrada del castillo.

- - - - - -

Las ya conocidas trompetas resonaron con vigor, anunciando de esta manera la partida de los gobernantes de Zeilum. Los reyes, desde el interior de su carruaje, despedían elegantemente con una seña de mano a la dinastía Tao, quienes desde la entrada al castillo respondían de igual manera.

-su majestad, permítame ayudarle –exclamo cortésmente el joven Asakura.

-se lo agradezco –respondió Anna, aceptando con una leve sonrisa la mano que él le ofrecía para ayudarla a subir al carruaje- un momento –la joven se detuvo para observar extrañada el interior del carruaje vació, y percatarse de la ausencia de alguien.

-sucede algo Annita? o.o

-mi hermana, donde esta mi hermana? –interrogo la rubia, volteándose para buscar con la mirada entre los presentes, a la menor de las princesas pertenecientes a la dinastía Kyôyama.

Cuando diviso a Pilika Kyôyama, parada a la par de su ex prometido, y contemplándola con una amplia sonrisa de felicidad, despidiéndose de ella meciendo su mano derecha de un lado a otro en el aire.

-comprendo –susurro, sonriendo levemente- nos veremos mi querida hermana menos –Anna hizo una seña de mano luego de comentar esto por lo bajo, para luego subir al carruaje. Dejando en aquel reino a uno de sus seres mas queridos, para que pudiese ser feliz eternamente junto a su ser amado.

-adiós...hermana –susurro Pilika, viendo con los ojos humedecidos, a los carruajes de su familia perdiéndose en la lejanía.

- - - - - -

"_Yo no quería quererte,_

_y no lo pude evitar"_

Mientras el carruaje avanzaba por los rocosos caminos, Yoh se perdía en la infinidad de aquel espeso bosque, tratando de evitar seguir contemplando a Anna de reojo.

Al fijar su mirar en la cima de uno de aquellos milenarios árboles, la sangre se le helo. No pudo evitar recordar aquella ocasión en que la vida de su Annita había estado en peligro, y como no había dudado siquiera en protegerla.

Ya sin contenerse, Yoh fijo su mirada en la rubia, perdiéndose como le era habitual en su mirar. ¿Qué era lo que ocurriría de allí en adelante¿Qué era lo que el destino les deparaba¿Qué? Tenía tantas dudas, tantos sentimientos, que dudaba seriamente que lograría contenerlos por mas tiempo en su interior.

- - - - - -

A medida que el carruaje avanzaba en su camino, Anna podía sentir como su pecho se oprimía en su interior cada vez con mas fuerza, aquella sensación había comenzado desde que habían ingresado al bosque, y no le había dejado en paz en ningún segundo. Algo malo sucedería, estaba segura de ello, sus instintos y su cuerpo se lo advertían.

Volteo a ver a su guardaespaldas, percatándose de que este la miraba fijamente. La princesa no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente, ni mucho menos pudo evitar estremecerse internamente cuando el castaño se levanto de su lugar para colocarse frente a ella.

Yoh supo en que momento legó allí, ni tampoco supo en que instante tomo posesión de los labios de princesa, pero no se arrepintió de hacerlo, por lo que la beso suavemente, sin importarle morir al hacerlo ante su imprudencia. No le importo ni siquiera que ella fuese una princesa y que aquello que estaba haciendo no era correcto, solo le importo seguir lo que su corazón le pedía a gritos hacía mucho, demostrarle a Anna el interminable amor que recorría sus venas por ella.

Al alejarse de Anna luego de unos segundos, contemplo como ella lo observaba incapaz de reaccionar, y Yoh no pudo mas que sonreír como lo hacía siempre, fijando sus ojos sobre los de la princesa, y haciéndola temblar ligeramente al ella comprender el significado de aquel brillo único que la mirada de su guardaespaldas irradiaba.

-yo... –tartamudeo Yoh, incapaz de organizar las palabras que deseaba pronunciar- yo... yo te... –trato de concluir, pero los labios de Anna se lo impidieron.

Sonriendo ampliamente, Yoh se decidió a corresponder aquel embriagante beso en el que Anna lo invitaba a participar... pero un destello a sus espaldas le llamo la atención.

Aquella segadora luz violeta que se formaba tras suyo, él la conocía, claro que si! Así había llegado a aquella época!

-no... ahora no –susurro impotente, mientras el portal comenzaba a atraerlo hacía su interior con una fuerza aterradora.

-Yoh! –lo llamo, sujetando fuertemente la mano del joven, sin importarle el hecho de que no entendía que era lo que sucedía.

-Annita... yo... no quiero regresar! quiero estar a su lado! Por favor! Permítanme quedarme junto a ella! –grito desesperado, haciendo todo el esfuerzo posible para no terminar de ser succionado.

Pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, el portal lo succiono con tal fuerza, que lo obligo a soltar la mano de su amada, desapareciendo de aquella época tan rápido como había llegado.

-Y---Yoh –susurro incrédula, mientras las lagrimas lentamente comenzaban a recorrer sus mejillas- Yoh!

- - - - - -

_-Yoh?...Yoh...Yoh!_

Sus párpados le temblaron ligeramente al sentir que una voz ronca lo llamaba, pero no pudo abrir sus ojos ante la pesadez que sentía a lo largo de todo su cuerpo, por lo que se venció ante sus intentos, quedando inconsciente sobre aquel frío suelo.

_**Continuara...**_

**-Hola a todos! Como han estado? Me extrañaron? ..**

**Ren: **mira las preguntas que haces u.u

-jejeje, tienes razón xD, no tienen sentido. Se ACERCA EL FINAL! Ya solo queda UNO SOLO CAPITULO! Si no es que en el próximo termina T.T

**Lenny: **Bua! Bua! ToT

**-oh! Mi amor, ya... deja de llorar –**susurro, meciendo al pequeño entre sus brazos, viendo como este se aferraba a su pecho- **creo que tiene hambre n.n. Ren, encárgate de los agradecimientos mientras alimento a Lenny **–exclamo volteándose.

**Ren: **si –**susurro el chino con una sonrisa paternal- **agradecimientos a:

**Vero-itako**** (Ren: **me alegra de que te haya gustado el fic. Espero que este capi sea de tu agrado, y no te preocupes que ella le pone empeño

**ANNA KYOUYAMA A**** (Ren: **Hola, descuida que nosotros cuidamos muy bien a Lenny, como ves Rocío ahora esta alimentándolo. Tanto ella como yo nos habíamos percatado de tu ausencia, Yoh te tenía ocupada –**sonríe con malicia, cuando un misterioso biberón estrella con su cabeza- **

**-cuida tus palabras ¬.¬ -**reclamo aún de espaldas.

**Ren: **gome u.u. Ya ves, Yoh y Anna ya se declararon su amor, pero él tuvo que volver a su época. Que pasara?. Y como es eso de que la pagara? ¬.¬

**annayoh** **(Ren: **Hola, pues te damos la bienvenida a Rocío se pone muy feliz de saber que te gusta su fic, justo te enganchaste cuando solo falta un capitulo para el final. Espero que este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado

**Jiannetsuke-TAK**** (Ren: **hola, ya ves las cosas se van aclarando.

-**Por lo menos ya pueden casarse con quienes desean –**sin dejar de alimentar a Lenny, aun de espaldas- **Y como lo suponías, Yoh ya le declaro lo que sentía –**suspiro-

**Ren: **oye, yo no me iba a encargar de esto mientras alimentabas a bebé? ù.u

**-oh! Si! Gome! n/nU. Continua onegai. **

**Ren: **esta bien ¬.¬. Yo me quede con Pilika en mi reino, como habrás leído, ya es un final feliz. Pero... que sucederá con Yoh y Anna? En el próximo capitulo, lo mas seguro que el final, lo sabrás. Nos veremos

**Hitomi Kansaki Fanel (Ren: **hola, es verdad, hacía mucho no aparecías en un review.

**-Hola! –**saludo de espaldas, meciendo al pequeño Lenny entre sus brazos, para que pudiese dormir tranquilo- **como has estado? n.n**

**Ren: **ya ves, yo no me ando dando rodeos con las cosas, hay que ser directos y claros.

**Bazon**: que listo es señoriíto!

**- hay dios mío -.-**

**Ren: **las cosas van mejorando por una parte, pero por otra se va compilando. Hemos llegado al clímax definitivo del fic.

-**gracias por tus buenos deseos! Y no te preocupes por la inspiración que en exactamente dos semanas publicare el posible capitulo final! Nos vemos!)**

**Pilika de Tao Asakura (Ren: **Hola, nos alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo, con este capitulo creo que tus dudas se han aclarado.

**-Me alegra mucho que te guste mi fic –**susurro la joven, procurando no despertar al pequeño en sus brazos- **y para el final, pues lo mas probable es que sea el próximo capitulo. Cuídate)**

**Ren: **bueno, termine –**sonríe con orgullo-**

**-Lenny ya se ha dormido, así que nosotros procedemos a ir a recostarlo en su cuna. Nos veremos en el próximo capitulo. El final!**

**Ren: **cuídense y no olviden sus reviews

**Sayounara. Mata-ne**

"_**la doncella del YohxAnna"**_

**rocio-asakura**


	16. Fin: Un sueño El eterno reencuentro

Los personajes de Shaman King no me pertenecen, solo este fic y su trama, me reservo los derechos de autor.

**Amor eterno **

**Por rocio-asakura**

_Capitulo final: "Un sueño. El eterno reencuentro"_

-Anna! –fue lo primero que salió de sus labios, cuando por fin pudo recobrar el conocimiento.

Con la respiración agitada, y su cuerpo ligeramente cubierto de sudor, el joven se llevo las manos hacía su frente, intentando de esta manera tranquilizarse y poder recordar que era lo que había sucedido.

Cuando la imagen de Anna Kyôyama vino a su mente, con las mejillas humedecías por lo que parecía ser lagrimas, llamándolo incansablemente por su nombre al momento en que sujetaba su mano con todas sus fuerzas para que el portal no lograse succionarlo por completo.

-Anna...Anna! –Yoh se incorporo con dificultad, totalmente decidido a buscar a la joven princesa, cuando sus piernas le fallaron e incontrolablemente callo sobre el futón en el que había permanecido recostado hasta solo segundos atrás.

-recién logras recobrar el conocimiento, y lo primero que haces es un terrible escándalo –regaño con voz ronca una mujer, ingresando al cuarto con el ceño fruncido y vestida con un sencillo kimono.

-tu...eres... O.O –tartamudeo incrédulo, reconociendo de inmediato a la mujer con el rostro cubierto por las arrugas que delataban su edad.

-qué te sucede? pasas un par de horas en el sótano y ya no reconoces a tu abuela? –reprendió Kino Asakura, cruzándose de brazos molesta.

El castaño parpadeo un par de veces incrédulo, mientras que con la mirada inspeccionaba cuidadosamente la habitación en la que se encontraba. Esa era la habitación de huéspedes que poseía la mansión de los Asakura. Eso quería decir que había regresado a su época...pero... un momento!

-qué?...Qué paso con Anna! Donde esta ella! –interrogo Yoh con desesperación, volteando a ver suplicante a Kino.

-de que hablas?

-de la princesa del reino Zeilum! Anna Kyôyama!...En el sótano...En el sótano se abrió un portal! –el joven hablaba atropelladamente, y movía sus manos de un lado a otro con histeria.

-un portal? o.ô

-si! Un portal! el me succiono y me llevo al pasado! Me convertí en el guardaespaldas de Annita por que...

-tienes una gran imaginación Yoh, me gustaría que la utilizaras para cosas útiles ¬.¬

-pero es verdad!

-lo único que es verdad, es que al estar buscando lo que tu madre te encargo una caja te cayo encima, por lo que te quedaste inconsciente delirando estupideces ù.u –regaño la anciana- si fuese verdad lo que dices, tendrían que haber pasado semanas o meses incluso, no es así?

-eh! O.O... pues...si –susurro con tristeza.

-en cambio, desde que te encontré desmayado solo han pasado horas. Solo fue un sueño que tuviste mientras estabas inconsciente, solo eso –la anciana se dispuso a retirarse, pero antes de hacerlo volteo a ver a su nieto- no vuelvas a preocuparme de esa manera. Me asustaste mucho cuando te encontré desmayado en el sótano.

-lo siento abuela.

-uufff... esta bien, solo debes aprender a hacer mas cuidadoso.

-si

Al ver a su abuela desaparecer tras el tatami, con lentitud volvió a recostarse sobre el futon, entrecerrando los ojos y fijando la mirada en ningún punto en especial.

Todo lo que había vivido en el trascurso de ese mes, acaso... había sido un sueño? Aquellos recuerdos y experiencias, aquellos sentimientos y emociones, habían sido solo...un sueño? Cómo eso era posible?...cómo?

-un...sueño –susurro antes de cerrar por completo los ojos y dejarse vencer por el sueño.

- - - - - -

Camino apresuradamente por los pasillos del castillo, sin importarle el hecho de que la mayoría de los sirvientes, al verla, se corrían a un lado por temor a ser atropellados por su majestad.

Su larga cabellera se mecía al ritmo de sus pasos, con gran elegancia de un lado a otro, y sus ojos se mantenían fijos al frente, mientras que ella repasaba mentalmente lo que había ocurrido recientemente.

Yoh Asakura, su guardaespaldas, de quien ella se había enamorado, había, literalmente, desaparecido cuando sus labios por fin se habían unido en su primer beso. "_Me ama_", recordó dichosa, sonrojándose levemente. No se lo había dicho con palabras, pero se lo había demostrado, y ella lo había terminado de comprender al verlo fijamente.

Cuando llegó a Zailum, aún asombrada por lo que había ocurrido, su primer impulso fue el averiguar que era lo que había sucedido con Yoh. Por lo que tomo varios libros de la biblioteca, todos gruesos y pesados referidos a la hechicería y los hallazgos hechos por los hechiceros, y luego de una noche en vela había descubierto que su amado provenía del futuro, y que había sido succionado en su época por un portal conocido por el nombre de "_Sinceo_", más no había mayor información al respecto.

Así que Yoh era del futuro, así todo cobraba sentido. Era por eso que no conocía las formalidades de esos tiempos, ni aquellos fastidiosos protocolos que existían para diferenciar a los reyes de sus súbditos. Eso también explicaba las extravagantes ropas que utilizaban cuando lo hallaron en medio del bosque y su informal modo de hablar. Él...era de otro mundo.

- - - - - -

El rechinido que produjeron las puertas al abrirse de repente, hicieron que Fausto desviase la mirada del libro que posaba sobre sus manos y la dirigiese a la entrada de la biblioteca, donde contemplo a Anna Kyôyama con la respiración acelerada, parada con postura firme y con un grueso libro bajo el brazo.

Fausto simplemente sonrió.

-buenos días Lady Anna n.n

-Lord Fausto –la joven se acerco al hechicero con pasos atropellados- yo...

-¿sabía que en Egipto se llamaba a las bibliotecas "el tesoro de los remedios del alma"? –comento el hombre de cabellera rubia, comenzando a recorrer los inmensos libreros del lugar, y leyendo desinteresadamente los títulos escritos en sus lomos- pero lo que usted busca, su majestad... –Fausto se detuvo para voltear a verla- lo que usted busca no se encuentra en ninguno de estos libros.

-cómo...cómo sabe lo que...? –Anna lo observo de manera interrogante.

-eso es lo de menos ahora –Fausto volteo nuevamente, para guardar en el librero a su derecha el libro que cargaba en sus manos- qué es lo que desea que haga por usted, su majestad?

-Lord Fausto, usted... usted puede enviarme junto a Yoh? –la voz de la princesa tembló ligeramente, mientras su cuerpo, aunque no lo pareciera, temblaba levemente, temeroso de la respuesta que aquel hechicero pudiese darle.

Fausto cerro los ojos y borro su sonrisa, lo que hizo que el estomago de Anna diera un vuelco.

-no puedo, lo siento. Al parecer se produjo una distorsión de tiempo en la época del joven Asakura, que le permitió a él venir al presente –concluyo el hechicero con el semblante serio.

-eso quiere decir... que no lo volveré a ver? -susurro la rubia, mientras que en sus ojos Fausto pudo distinguir una profunda tristeza.

El único...el único ser que había tocado su corazón, el único ser que había logrado desenmascararla sin que ella se lo impidiera, el único ser que la comprendía...ya no...estaría con ella?

Fausto VIII sonrió nuevamente al adivinar sus pensamientos.

-todo es posible lady Anna, todo. Debe tener fe y creer en el joven Asakura. Solo el tiempo podrá responder a su pregunta.

La joven lo contemplo atónita por unos segundos, procesando lentamente sus palabras. Estaba en lo cierto, debía tener fe, debía creer ciegamente en que él regresaría... junto a ella.

- - - - - -

Sintió el sonido seco que produjo la tiza al chocar contra la pizarra junto a la vos de su profesora como un eco apagado y distante. Bostezo por décimo cuarta vez en el día, y aburrido ladeo la cabeza hacía la ventana junto a él, observando el jardín de la secundaria en un intento de no quedar irremediablemente dormido en medio de su clase de física, aunque idea le parecía tentadora.

Contemplo a algunos alumnos caminar por los senderos del lugar, hablando animadamente entre ellos, mientras cargaban unas cajas que en sus manos. Sin darle mayor importancia, fijo su atención en el milenario árbol que crecía en el centro del jardín, formando una amplía sombra a su alrededor. Parecía un lugar agradable para dormir una siesta.

–"_sería agradable estar allí en este momento_" –pensó somnoliento, imaginándose recostado sobre la mullida hierba, con la cálida brisa característica de principio de primavera meciendo su cabellera castaña, siendo acompañado por la joven que se encontraba ahora allí, observándolo con ternura.

-"_una joven!_" –pensó mientras el sueño misteriosamente desaparecía.

Al observar atentamente a la mujer que se encontraba allí, se le hizo extrañamente familiar. Su largo cabello rubio, su vestimenta elegante y delicada, como el de una princesa, y sus profundos ojos fijos en los de él haciéndole sentir como si algo volara en el interior de su estomago, todo en ella le recordaba a alguien... pero... a quien?

-_Yoh –_escucho claramente que la joven susurraba.

-no puede ser... –exclamo, incorporándose con brusquedad- Anna! –grito sonriente abalanzándose hacía la salida del lugar, sin importarle en lo mas mínimo los gritos de su profesora y Manta, llamándolo.

-Anna! –grito su nombre al llegar al inmenso árbol.

Con la mirada busco desesperado a la princesa, mas no la encontró por ninguna parte, ella se había marchado.

-no fue...no fue un sueño –susurro agitado, apoyándose en aquel árbol.

Todo lo que había vivido junto a ella, todo lo que había y aún sentía por ella no había sido un sueño. Todo! Absolutamente todo era real! Zeilum, Valgarius, Anna...Todo era real! Y él lo sabía! Estaba completamente seguro de ello!

Yoh frunció el ceño, decidido, y corriendo a todo lo que sus piernas resistieran salió de la institución, continuando su carrera por las interminables calles de Fumbari.

-"_no fue...un sueño_"

- - - - - -

-Yoh! Niño escandaloso, que haces aquí? No deberías estar en la escuela? –exclamo Kino, contemplando del otro lado del nublar de la entrada a su nieto con el pecho bajando y subiendo sin secar, mientras que las piernas le temblaban ante el cansancio que sentía.

Aún exhausto por el recorrido que había realizado se adentro decidido a la mansión Asakura, encaminándose con sonoros pasos hacía el sótano del lugar, al cual ingreso y sin siquiera titubear comenzó a descender las escaleras, siendo seguido por su abuela, quien cuestionaba sus acciones e exigía una clara respuesta al respecto.

-no fue un sueño –susurro simplemente Yoh, corriendo algunas cajas que se apilaban allí.

-aún piensas en eso?. Claro que fue un sueño.

-no, estoy seguro de que no! –grito el joven deteniéndose por unos segundos, mientras Kino levantaba una ceja expectante- Anna... todos son reales, yo lo sé.

Kino Asakura sonrió levemente, contemplando orgullosa la decisión con que su nieto movía todos los objetos cubiertos de polvo, en busca del portal. Lo que él sentía por aquella joven, a quien llamaba Anna, era verdadero.

-el portal... –exclamo la anciana, llamando la atención de Yoh, quien la observo confundido- esta detrás de ese mueble –concluyo señalando con su bastón un armario añejo, ubicado a la izquierda de su nieto.

Yoh sonrío ampliamente, haciendo una inclinación de cabeza a su abuela como agradecimiento. Lentamente, y con el corazón palpitando muy cerca de su boca, el joven movió el armario, revelando una la luz de color violeta colándose por los ladrillos del muro. La sonrisa que adornaba sus labios se extendió aún mas, mientras que sus ojos brillaban irremediablemente de emoción.

Melancólico Yoh volteo para despedirse de su abuela, pero ella negó lentamente con la cabeza, dejando a sus anteojos ocultar su mirar, para que el castaño no pudiese ver una traviesa lagrima que deseaba escapar de su sitio.

-vete ya! –grito con falso enfado la mujer, sonriendo levemente. Yoh comprendió, por lo que se detuvo.

-si! Adiós abuelita! –se despidió simplemente, haciendo una ligera seña de mano antes de introducirse ansioso al portal.

-adiós...niño escandaloso –respondió Kino suavemente, secando rápidamente la única lagrima que había derramado- cuídate mucho...

- - - - - -

-... y también asistirán los ministros de Camelot, algunos miembros de su mesa redonda. Los reyes de Valgarius, por supuesto, y...-hablaba imparablemente Tamao, siguiendo muy de cerca a su señora por los senderos del jardín, mientras revidaba unos pergaminos que cargaba entre sus manos.

Anna simplemente caminaba, prestándole mayor atención al canto que ejecutaban las aves al pasar que a su dama de compañía, que simplemente le hablaba sobre el banquete que se realizaría dentro de poco en el castillo perteneciente a la dinastía Kyôyama.

-...sus vestimentas estarán listas esta misma tarde, su majestad. Y también... –era increíble como luego de unos meses, Tamao no hubiese cambiado en absolutamente nada, ni aún después de su boda con Horo-Horo.

-"_Incluso parece más hiperactiva que antes_" –pensó la princesa, cortando con cuidado, una rosa del rosal.

-...no hay que olvidarse de supervisar el banquete, su majestad Anna, por que... su majestad? –Tamao la observo confundida, extrañada de que la rubia se hubiese detenido tan de repente.

-"_qué es...esta sensación?_" –se pregunto la joven princesa, llevando una mano hacía su pecho. De repente, una acogedora calidez se había apoderado de su corazón- puede ser que... –susurro aún atónita. De inmediato tomo entre sus manos su largo vestido, dirigiéndose tan rápido como podía hacía donde sus instintos le indicaban que fuera.

-lady Anna! Espere! –la llamó Tamao, decidida a seguirla, cuando sintió que una voz la llamaba a sus espaldas, por lo que volteo- lord Fausto? o.o

-deje que vaya miladi, si usted la siguiese estaría interrumpiendo n.n –hablo calmadamente Fausto, quien pasaba por allí tomado del brazo por su esposa Elisa.

-interrumpiendo? o.o, qué? –interrogo la joven, aún sin comprender. Mas el hechicero simplemente se limito a reír.

- - - - - -

Anna se detuvo abruptamente al llegar a una colina, algo alejada del castillo, donde incrédula observo como una luz de peculiar color se arremolinada frente a ella, formando luego de unos segundos un portal, de cual, muy lentamente, la figura de un joven con cabellera castaña emergió.

Sin siquiera dudarlo, la rubia se acerco rápidamente para recibir al castaño entre sus brazos. Por el peso de este, callo lentamente sobre el césped, observando gustosa al joven en sus brazos.

Él había regresado! Había regresado para estar a su lado!

-estoy...de vuelta... Annita –susurro Yoh semiinconsciente, sintiendo como Anna lo aferraba contra su pecho, mientras que una lagrima de ella caía sobre su mejilla. Si bien no se había levantado a observarla fijamente, puesto a que el peso que sentía su cuerpo era incontenible, sabía que era ella, su aroma se lo decía, como también supo que ella estaba llorando de emoción, puesto que también pudo escuchar claramente el latir acelerado de su corazón.

Se sentía tranquilo, se sentía en paz... por fin estaba junto a ella, por fin estaba a su lado. Ese era el lugar al que pertenecía, sin importar las diferencia de tiempos, él debía estar allí, para vivir junto a su Annita...por la eternidad.

-bienvenido...Yoh

_**Fin...**_

_**Continua en Epilogo...**_

**-T.T**

**Ren: **u.u

**-TT**

**Ren: **o.o

**-ToT**

**Ren: **o.ô porqué lloras?

**-se acabo? ToT**

**Ren: **si, se acabo u.u

**-porqué se acabo? ToT**

**Ren:** no lo sé, es tu fic ¬.¬

**-ohe? o.o, es verdad, es mi fic n.nU. Así que... yo puedo hacer que siga! o **

**Ren: **eh? o.ô, pero no ves que dice "_Fin_"? -.-

**-sip, pero existe lo que se llama EPILOGO! nOn****. Los que estén a favor digan "YO"! **

**Todos los lectores: **YYOOO! 0

**-ves, no es mala idea n.n**

**Ren: **ustedes, de donde salieron! ò.ó

-no seas descortés Ren-kun n.n. Quiero agradecer a:

**_Nadeshiko Malfoy_**(-hola Vero! n.n

**Ren: **hola u.ú

**Lenny: **jajajaja! **–rió divertido en brazos de la autora. **

**-Ya ves, no los separe n.n, no soy tan mala ¬.¬**

**Ren: **no fue necesario que la convenciera u.u

**-yo le doy a Lenny un besote de tu parte n.n –**la joven besa al pequeño quien ríe divertido.

**Ren: **yo también quiero ¬/¬

**-no seas celoso n.n. No fue nada agradecerte a vos primero Vero n.n, y como ves en este capi paso lo mismo xD. Ja ne!**)

**_Paulina _**(hola! En verdad te gusto mi fic? o.o, que bien! o me alegro mucho n.n. En verdad te emocionaste? T.T, aunque no lo creas, yo también al escribirlo xD. Como ves, ya esta el final n.n, espero que tu confianza este bien depositada y que este capi haya sido de tu agrado -. Nos veremos! Y vota por el epilogo! o)

**_Pilika de Tao Asakura_** (Hola! Como has estado? n.n. Si, concuerdo con vos, el capitulo anterior y este, el final, son los mas interesantes, puesto a que se revelan algunas cosas enigmáticas. Y si, lamentablemente, como vos dices algún día tenía que terminar T.T. He pensado hacer un epilogo n.n, tu que dices?. Fue un placer responder a tus dudas! Nos veremos! Cuídate tu también! o)

**_StArFiRe-YuMi_**(En verdad te gusto? o.o no sabes lo feliz que me pone eso n.n. Muchos opinaron como vos u.u, justo cuando podían estar juntos, aparecía el maldito portal . . Pero ya ves, al final se reunieron n.n. En verdad crees que me merezco un premio? O/O, te lo agradezco en verdad n/n, tus comentarios ya me hicieron sonrojar xD. Yo también espero leernos pronto n.n, te deseo mucha suerte! Cuídate onegai! o. Bye!)

**-bueno, eso es todo n.n**

**Ren: **nos veremos en el Epilogo.

**-cuídense mucho todos! o**

**Lenny: **aos! n.n

**Sayounara. Mata-ne**

"_**la doncella del YohxAnna"**_

**rocio-asakura**


	17. Epílogo nn

**Disclaimer: No creo que a esta altura del fic no se lo sepan de memoria, así q no veo la necesidad de repetirlo xD.**

**Amor Eterno**

_Epílogo: "siempre juntos...por la eternidad"_

-mi señor! Por favor! Espere! –exclamo agitada una jovencita de largo y sedoso cabello lila sujeto en un lazo.

La jovencita se detuvo y lanzo al aire un profundo suspiro de cansancio, para luego levantar la vista y contemplar como un pequeño niño, de corta cabellera rubia y ojos profundos, sonreía despreocupadamente mientras saltaba sobre su amplía y elegante cama.

-por favor mi señor Hana, permítame terminar de acondicionarlo para el almuerzo –rogó, indicándole al rubio los finos ropajes que cargaba.

-no quiero Tomite, esas ropas son muy incómodas –protesto el pequeño, sin parar de saltar.

-pero es lo que usted debe usar, recuerde que es el príncipe de estas tierras –sermoneo la joven, aún jadeante.

-pues no me importa, yo...

-decías Hana? –exclamo una voz grave desde la entrada al cuarto.

El pequeño se estremeció de repente, mientras un ligero temblor se apoderaba de su pequeño cuerpecito. Temeroso volteo lentamente, contemplando como una mujer de larga cabellera rubia y de elegantes ropajes lo contemplaba severa.

-ma—madre... –Hana retrocedió unos pasos aterrado.

-que haces sobre la cama? ò.ô

-lo lamento –susurro, bajándose de inmediato de su lecho y sin atreverse a contemplar a la mujer frente a él.

La madre del pequeño y reina de Zeilum suspiro pesadamente, para luego voltear e indicarle a la joven Tomite que se retirase. La jovencita asintió tímidamente y salió del cuarto haciendo una reverencia.

Cautelosamente, la mujer tomo las ropas del pequeño y se encamino a este con una leve sonrisa.

-debes terminar de arreglarte, el almuerzo pronto estará listo –pronuncio la mujer con tono dulce y suave.

Hana, al escucharla, sonrió ampliamente.

Por un momento había pensado que su madre se había molestado con él por no obedecer a su nodriza Tomite. Nada en el reino podía asustarlo, nada...a excepción de poder sufrir un castigo impuesto por Anna kyôyama, eso si que era escalofriante.

-quieres que te ayude? –Anna sonrió levemente.

-si! o -respondió el pequeño sonriente, sentándose en su cama ansioso.

- - - - -

-uufff...es imposible -.- -susurro cansada Tomite, recargándose en la gruesa puerta de roble que acababa de cerrar.

Levanto la mirada para contemplar los interminables pasillos, cuando cayo en cuenta de la presencia de una mujer refinada y con extravagante cabello rozado, parada a la par suya.

-madre... o.o –susurro reconociéndola de inmediato, colocándose firme nuevamente, como su madre le había enseñado cuando niña.

-te resulta difícil enseñar a su majestad Hana a seguir lo protocolos de la realeza? n.n

-si, así es u.u

-descuida, es solo un pequeño con seis años, ya veras como luego se convertirá en un caballero refinado n.n –la consoló Tamao, indicándole a su hija para que se marchasen a terminar de arreglar algunas cosas en la cocina.

-si, eso espero n.n

-"aunque...si es como su madre, nunca seguirá ningún protocolo -.-" –se dijo Tamao, recordando momentos en su juventud, en los cuales ella se esforzaba por educar a su señora, y esta sencillamente la ignoraba.

- - - - -

Yoh asintió por milésima vez, aburrido. Caminaba por los pasillos del castillo, siendo perseguido por toda su mesa de consejeros. Volteo por unos segundos para contemplar al mas anciano de todos estos, quien hablaba sin cesar desde que habían comenzado su andar.

-"cómo puede mover los labios tan rápido?" -.- -pensó el rey de Zeilum, volteando nuevamente hacía el frente.

-disculpe su majestad –todos se detuvieron al ver al comandante del ejercito parados frente suyo, el hombre hizo una reverencia en manera de respeto- sus invitados han llegado.

Ante el anunció, el castaño sonrió ampliamente. Le alegraba el hecho de que aquellas personas vinieran a visitarlo, pero mas lo entusiasmaba el saber que por fin no sería perseguido por aquel dolor de cabeza... es decir, por sus consejeros.

- - - - -

Los pájaros cantaban con entusiasmo, mientras el sol se posaba sobre ellos y brindaba un calor agradable a todos los habitantes de Zeilum. La tenue brisa recorría las empedradas calles del reino, y se arremolinaba suavemente en las praderas que rodeaban el castillo de la dinastía Kyôyama, por donde Anna, seguida por su pequeño hijo Hana, caminaba lentamente en busca de su esposo e invitados.

Al divisar a lo lejos a tres hombres enfrentarse con sus armas, Anna suspiro cansada, mientras su hijo corría emocionada cerca de ellos deseoso de contemplar la lucha.

-ya comenzaron otra vez –comento viendo como las armas chocaban entre ellas con movimientos precisos- nunca cambiaran ù.u

-opino igual que vos hermana ù.u

-su majestad Anna, su majestad Pilika, deberían ya saber que esa es su peculiar forma de darse la bienvenida n.n –exclamo Fausto con su imborrable sonrisa, contemplando el combate acompañado por su esposa Eliza y su ya mayor hijo, Enrique VIII (xD).

-su majestad Yoh se ha convertido en un guerrero excelente.

-todo gracias a sus entrenamientos, ex comandante Amidamaru n.n

-se lo agradezco Lord Fausto n.n

De pronto el sonido de las espadas al chocar seso, y todos los presentes voltearon a ver intrigados quien había sido el ganador, pero solo observaron a los tres hombres jadear cansados, aún en posición de combate.

-has mejorado mucho Yoh

-tu igual Ren n.n

-ustedes dos son...unos debiluchos –susurro de manera arrogante Horo, tratando de normalizar su respiración- no pueden resistir... un combate.

-pero si vos sos el mas cansado de los tres ¬.¬

-solo estoy fingiendo ¬.¬

-pues finges muy bien Hoto Hoto ¬o¬

-ya cállate chinito! ò.ó

-jijiji, ya no peleen n.nU

-el comenzó! ò.ó –gritaron al unisón, señalándose entre ellos de manera acusadora.

-jijiji n.nU

-son el colmo, siempre pelean en cuento se ven ò.ó –los regaño la reina Pilika, acercándose a ellos con pasos decididos.

-no te enojes amor, piensa en el bebé –exclamo preocupado Ren, acercándose a su esposa y posando su mano en el vientre de seis meses de ella.

-no te preocupes por nuestro hijo, él estará bien n.n. Solo preocúpense por mejorar sus modales ò.ó, deben dar el ejemplo a sus hijos.

-lo sentimos u.uU

-el almuerzo ya esta listo n.n –anuncio cortésmente Tamao, acercándose a ellos para luego hacer una reverencia.

-pasen al comedor principal por favor –indico Tomite, haciendo una reverencia al igual que su madre.

- - - - -

-vengan rápido! Antes de que nos descubran!

-a donde nos llevas Hana? –le pregunto Yue, un niño mas alto que el descendiente Kyôyama, vestido con finos ropajes y con cabellera de un peculiar color violeta.

-sshhh... no preguntes o nos descubrirán –susurro Gon Usui, viendo como algunos sirvientes pasaban por un pasillo cercano al que ellos se encontraban.

-por aquí –indico Hana, moviendo una gran bandera que colgaba de uno de los muros, la cual llevaba bordada en el centro el escudo de la dinastía Kyôyama.

Al hacerlo revelo del otro lado un largo pasillo a oscuras.

-parece peligroso –susurro Gon, contemplando el lugar.

-tienes miedo? ¬.¬

-por supuesto que no! ò.ó

-que esperan? –consulto el rubio, ya encaminándose por el tétrico pasillo.

Sin pronunciar palabra, Yue se introdujo al pasadizo secreto, seguido por un temeroso Gon, quien contemplaba el lugar con miedo.

-tengan cuidado, se va volviendo cada vez mas oscuro –advirtió el descendiente Kyôyama.

Continuaron su andar por unos minutos mas, hasta que Hana se detuvo frente a una gruesa puerta, la cual abrió provocando un fuerte rechinido, lo que hizo a Yue y Gon estremecerse.

-es una habitación –indio el rubio señalando el interior del lugar para que sus amigos lo pudiesen contemplar.

Según Yue y Gon, aquello no era una habitación, era mas bien una mazmorra, una fea, horrible, espeluznante y asquerosa mazmorra.

Los pilares de piedra se elevaban hacía el techo de una forma curva, dándole un aspecto mas tétrico y frió. A lo largo de una pared se acentuaba un librero, y en la mesa que se ubicaba en el centro del cuarto, añeja y chorreante, se posaban miles de frascos de diversos tamaños y colores.

Al observar una calavera colgar de una de las paredes, Yue y Gon se mordieron los labios para evitar lanzar un potente grito al aire y temerosos retrocedieron un paso.

Al desviar la mirada al rincón mas oscuro y tétrico de la mazmorra, los pequeños distinguieron una figura borrosa de lo que según ellos era un monstruo, un monstruo feo y repulsivo, oculto tras una neblina de color azulada, la cual cubría todo el lugar. El supuesto monstruo parecía estar revolviendo un gran caldero burbujeante, mientras producía sonidos aterradores que ellos no podían comprender, y tampoco les interesaba hacerlo.

Al ver como aquel monstruo se alejaba de su rincón oscuro y atravesaba la habitación acercándose a ellos, los pequeños simplemente no resistieron mas y se largaron a correr por el frió pasillo entre gritos de suplica y auxilio.

–"que les habrá ocurrido? o.o" –se pregunto inocentemente Hana, observando como sus amigos desaparecían tras la oscuridad del pasillo.

-cof cof cof... no debí ponerle tanto incienso a la poción...cof cof cof–susurro Enrique VIII, llevándose las manos a la boca mientras intentaba normalizar su respiración. Al llegar frente al príncipe, el joven de dieciocho años lo observo interrogante- su majestad Hana, que fueron aquellos gritos? o.o

-fueron Yue y Gon n.n

-y donde están? ·-·

-se fueron por allá n.n-respondió inocentemente, señalando el pasillo- los traje para observaran como practicabas tus conjuros, pero se fueron corriendo n.n

-se habrán asustado? o.ô –consulto el aprendiz a hechicero, a lo que Hana simplemente se limito a encogerse de hombros.

- - - - -

Gon Usui movía sus cortas piernitas velozmente, mientras sus cabellos celestes se mecían al ritmo de sus pasos y los ojos los mantenían fuertemente cerrados, temeroso de que, al abrirlos, aquel feo monstruo apareciera nuevamente frente a él.

Corría con tanta desesperación que incontrolablemente se tropezó con un tapete, cayendo con un sonoro eco sobre el suelo, en donde quedo tendido entre fuertes sollozos y jadeos, dejando que las lagrimas cubrieran por completo sus mejillas y humedecieran las magas de su vestimenta.

-eh? o.o...Gon! –grito preocupada Tomite, quien se acerco rápidamente a su hermanito y poso su mano sobre la cabeza del pequeño.

Gon, al reconocerla, se abalanzo sobre ella, hundiendo su rostro en el regazo de su hermana y apegándose al cuerpo de ella con fuerza. Cuando Tomite salió de su asombro, sonrío levemente mientras comenzaba a acariciar la espalda del pequeño de manera maternal, tratando así de que su hermano menor pudiese sentir que ella estaba allí...que siempre estaría allí.

-ya no llores Gon...-susurro la jovencita, abrazando tiernamente al pequeño- yo te protegeré...

- - - - -

-qué ves Tamao?

-sshh...guarda silencio –le indico la mujer a su esposo, señalando al pasillo paralelo, en donde Tomite y Gon se encontraban sobre el suelo, abrazados.

-qué sucedió? o.o

-no lo sé, pero Tomite ya se hizo cargo n.n

-ya veo –susurro el comandante del ejercito de aquel reino, tomando la mano de su esposa y contemplando a sus hijos orgulloso, guardando así aquella imagen como un valioso recuerdo.

-Tomite ya es todo una señorita, no lo crees? n.n

-Ò.Ó no! ella aún es una niña!

-ya no amor, tiene quince años –comento Tamao, recargando su cabeza en el hombro de Horokeu.

-y? ¬.¬, aún es una niña ù.ú

-a esa edad nos conocimos n.n

-si, pero ella es una niña! ÙoÚ, y no permitiré que ningún niñito se le acerque ò.ó. No crees que no he visto como ese mocoso hechicero, cómo se llama?

-Enrique VIII? ·-·

-si, ese, no creas que no me di cuenta de cómo la mira ÒoÓ

-jajajaja, Horo, sigues siendo un niño –le susurro la peli-rosada, robándole un corto beso en los labios al peli-azul, que hizo que se callara por unos leves segundos...unos muy breves segundos (xD)

-nn---no importa! Nadie se acercara a nuestra hija! Ò/ó

-pero eso es inevitable Horo.

-claro que es evitable! Quieres ver como lo evito? ÒoO

-qué es lo que harás? ·-·

-la haré monja ù.ú

-n.nU

- - - - -

Ren observaba entretenido como su esposa, Pilika Tao, rodeada por bellos rosales, acariciaba lentamente su vientre tarareando una dulce melodía mientras era envuelta por el exquisito aroma de las flores y bañada por la luz anaranjada del atardecer.

Aquellos años... aquellos quince años que había vivido con ella sencillamente habían sido los mejor. Nunca pensó que tal felicidad existiera, nunca pensó que llegaría a sonreír como ahora lo hacía frecuentemente.

Y todo se lo debía a ella, completa y totalmente a ella, a su dulzura, a su cariño, a su alegría. Gracias a ella había tenido el valor de enfrentar a su padre, a revelarse a él, a seguir el camino que había escogido con la plena confianza de que ella lo apoyaría.

Y ahora se sentía pleno consigo mismo, completamente realizado. Tenía una reina para Valgarius, un heredero al trono para la corona, y dentro de poco un segundo príncipe, un segundo hijo, que haría su vida mas dichosa de lo que ya era.

-mamá! –aquel grito hizo a Ren salir de sus pensamientos y voltear la mirada junto a Pilika hacía Yue, quien se acercaba a todo velocidad hacía ellos.

-oh! Hijo mío! Que te sucedió? –pregunto la mujer preocupada, viendo a su primogénito parado frente a ella, con los ojos hinchados y rojos, pero aún así con postura firme.

El descendiente Tao simplemente negó con la cabeza, mientras presionaba fuertemente su puño, negándose a si mismo a mostrar su sentir.

-"debes ser fuerte y valiente como tu padre. No debes asustarte por monstruos insignificante" –Yue se sermoneo mentalmente.

Pero no contó con que su madre lo tomara entre sus brazos y la apegara a su cuerpo con ternura, ni con que su padre, Ren Tao, posara su mano derecha sobre su cabeza.

-no temas mostrar tus sentimientos- le susurro su majestad Tao- no a nosotros.

Yue observo de manera interrogante a su padre, para luego sonreír ampliamente...aquellas palabras habían hecho que el miedo dentro de él se esfumase lejos, dejando en su lugar una gran felicidad. Si bien no comprendía el significado oculto en las palabras de Ren, se sentía protegido junto a sus padres, completamente protegido, y sabía que ellos siempre estarían allí cuando los necesitara, por lo que no debía temer.

-lo sentiste Yue! –pregunto emocionada Pilika, separándose levemente de su hijo.

-si!

-qué cosa? o.ô

-se movió! Mi hermanito se movió papá! –exclamo el pequeño emocionado, tomando la mano de Ren y posándola sobre el vientre de su madre para que así los tres pudiesen sentir al nuevo ser en su interior, quien se movía insistentemente para que su familia supiera que estaba allí, con ellos.

- - - - -

-se divirtió mucho el día de hoy jijijiji n.n –susurro Yoh, viendo como Anna cubría con unas mantas al príncipe Hana.

-si, eso parece.

Luego de besar la mejilla derecha de su hijo y desearle en un susurro las buenas noches, Anna se encamino junto a su esposo hacía el balcón de la habitación, en donde se quedaron unos minutos en silencio, contemplando la infinidad del cielo estrellado.

-siempre me ha gustado como se ve el cielo en esta época –susurro Yoh.

-acaso en el futuro el cielo se verá diferente?

-lamentablemente si. Los grandes edificios y las cegadoras luces de la ciudad opacaran inmensamente el destello de las estrellas.

-es una pena... Yoh-el aludido volteo a verla- ¿nunca te has arrepentido de haber abandonado tu época? –la rubia pudo contemplar como su esposo se sorprendía ante sus palabras, para luego sonreírle como era habitual.

-en realidad no n.n. Te mentiría si te dijera que no extraño a mis amigos y a mis padres, en especial extraño a mi abuela llamando escandaloso. Pero aún así...mi corazón me dice que ellos están bien, que son felices por que yo soy feliz, por que vivo gustoso junto a mi nueva familia -exclamo Yoh, tomando delicadamente la mano de Anna, quien se acerco a él y quemo sus labios con un breve beso- y eso por que fue? o.o

-por que si –susurro la reina por respuesta, robando un segundo beso a los labios al castaño.

-y eso?

-también, por que si.

-entonces yo también... –pronuncio Yoh, acercándose peligrosamente a la mujer, quien de improviso volteo y se encamino dentro de la habitación, guiñándole el ojo a su majestad en el proceso.

Yoh sonrío aún mas, alejándose del barandal y disponiéndose a seguir el juego de su esposa.

-"me pregunto... qué habrá pasado luego de que me marche?" –pensó el castaño, observando por ultima vez al cielo, para luego voltear y perderse tras las pesadas cortinas del balcón.

- - - - -

La luz de la lámpara tintineaba sin secar, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para serle útil por ultima vez a la anciana de baja estatura y de cabellos blancos. Mientras esta se encontraba sentada frente a un escritorio, revisando lentamente un grueso libro y leyendo los títulos en las cabeceras a medida que pasaba de pagina.

Al llegar a un articulo de su peculiar interés, poso su mano sobre el libro, moviendo el dedo a medida que leía su contenido, para, luego de terminar, cerrar el libro y sonreír levemente, complacida.

-así que mi escandaloso nieto Yoh se convirtió en rey –susurro con voz ronca Kino Asakura, colocándose de pie lentamente.

-abuela! –aquel llamado proveniente del pasillo, hizo a la anciana sonreír aun mas, mientras se encaminaba a la entrada de su hogar.

-hola, a que se debe el motivo de tus gritos Hao? –consulto la anciana, levantando una ceja expectante, mientras observaba al joven frente a ella, de apariencia despreocupada y larga cabellera castaña sujeta en una coleta.

-lo siento abuela n.nU. Mamá me mando a buscar una caja.

-una caja? o.ô

-si, dijo que en ella se encontraba un chal que le regalo mi bisabuela hace años.

-se a que chal te refieres –Kino giro sobre su eje lentamente, mientras le hacía seña a su nieto de que la siguiese- sígueme, guarde hace tiempo el chal en mi armario.

-si! n.n

_No olviden escuchar a sus corazones n.n_

_**Fin del Epílogo...**_

Se termino T.T, si, ya se acabo. Todos extrañaremos este fic, verdad? ToT.

Agradecimientos:

Juna-chan (hola! Me pone muy felices que lo consideres a mi fic como uno de los mejores, de verdad! me encanta saberlo! Me esforcé mucho en crearlo T.T...pido disculpas por la demora del epílogo, y espero que haya sido de tu agrado n.n. Has el favor de seguir leyendo la nota de autor después de los agradecimientos, tal vez te interese lo que allí menciono. Nos veremos!)

Paulina (Hola! De verdad te emociono? Lo cierto es que a mi también xD. Y ya ves, el epílogo si se hizo n.n, espero te haya gustado. Y ya ves Ren! El epílogo es una de las mejores partes del fic n.n

Ren: aja ¬.¬...y a quien le dices amargado? ò.ó

Es obvio que a ti ¬.¬

Ren: no opines ¬.¬

Lo cierto es Paulina, que si esperaba él el epílogo, solo que es muy orgulloso como para admitirlo n.n, verdad Ren-kun?

Ren: bah u/ú

Lo ves n.n.

Ren: así que me amas, no lo dudo, soy irresistible.

Ya esta el creído ¬.¬

Ren: déjame vivir ¬.¬

Mmm ¬.¬...en fin! Mil gracias por tus felicitaciones, y espero que el epílogo haya cubierto tus expectativas n.n. Sigue leyendo la nota de autor luego de los agradecimientos, que quizás te interese. Nos veremos! Cuídate mucho! o )

Nadeshiko Malfoy (Hola!

Ren: hola u.u

Lenny: jajaja n.n

Como ves, aquí esta el epílogo, espero que haya sido de tu agrado. Y me halaga saber que te gusta muuucho mi fic n.n. Sigue leyendo la nota de autor luego de los agradecimientos, que quizás te interese. Nos vemos en la nota de autor especial xD! Ja ne)

Pilika de Tao Asakura (Viste que no soy tan mala como para separarlos xD? Quiero pedir disculpas por tardar con el epílogo, lo que pasa es que lo había escrito en la compu de mi abu, y hasta que fui a la casa de mi abu u.u. Espero que te haya gustado! Me alegra que te guste mi fic, y ya pes, yo tampoco me lo creería, pero si insisten, te hace dudar, o no? Mil gracias por tus felicitaciones! Sigue leyendo la nota de autor luego de los agradecimientos, que quizás te interese. Nos veremos!)

StArFiRe-YuMi (de verdad te gusto tanto? Me emocione T.T...Si! se reencontraron! Ya lo dije mil veces, Yoh y Anna DEBEN estar juntos, verdad? n.n Pido disculpas por la demora del epílogo, lo que sucede es que lo escribí en la compu de mi abu, y hasta que fui a verla u.u...Pero aquí esta! Y espero que haya sido de tu agrado! o ... y si, no sabía lo que era xD

Ren: no se burlen de mi ¬.¬

En verdad es tu favorito? o.o...me emocione mas T.T de verdad! me esforcé mucho en hacerlo! Me alegra saber que te haya gustado tanto! Y tengo una noticia con respecto al fic, pero la daré en la nota de autor especial n.n... que qué es eso? O.o, sigue leyendo la nota de autor y lo sabrás n.n. Gracias por considerarme la mejor! Yo también los quiero a todos mis amados lectores! o Mil gracias por todo! Nos vemos!)

**Sencillamente no se puede poner en esta nota de autor todo lo que deseo decirles y agradecerles antes de concluir este fic, así que EL LUNES publicare un nuevo capitulo, que en realidad no será un capitulo, sino que será una nota de autor especial, en donde responderé sus REVIEWS, tanto del Epílogo como del Final n.n.**

**En el me acompañara Ren, como siempre n.nU, y SU PAREJA FAVORITA de "Amor Eterno", que USTEDES elegirán por VOTO en sus reviews n.n. Ellos les responderán tooooooooodas las preguntas que deseen (**por que sino se quedan si comisión xD

**Las parejas son:**

_YohxAnna _(protagonistas)

_RenxPilika _(grrr...)

_HoroxTamao _

_FaustoxEliza_

_Los padres de Anna y Pilika _(o.o?)

_Ran y En Tao _(padres de Jun y Ren)

_JunxLee Brus Long _(no los mencione mucho a estos dos ·-·)

_Eehhh...TomitexEnrique _(quien sabe xD)

_Hao Asakura ..._(no pregunten -.-)

Pueden elegir MÁXIMO DOS PAREJAS.

**Así que espero sus reviews con dudas, voto a la pareja y las preguntas que desean hacerles. - . Nos veremos en la Nota de Autor Especial 0 **

**Se me cuidan!**

Sayounara. Mata-ne 

"_**La doncella del YohxAnna"**_

**rocio-asakura**

**PD: ** se lo que deben esta pensando, esta no se va mas xD, pues no! o


	18. Nota de Autor

**Pido mil disculpas por publicar esto el jueves y no el lunes como lo prometí! ToT, lo que pasa es que anduve con ulcera en mi ojo derecho y recién me sacaron el parche con el que andaba T.T. Espero sepan comprender u.u**

**Nota de autor especial**

"_Por siempre amor eterno"_

**- - - - - **

Short History Extra 

**- - - - -**

-yah! Yah! –exclamaba entusiasmado un pequeño de cabellera plateada, mientras sacudía de un lado a otro una pequeña espada de madera- yaaaaahhh! –grito al final, cuando su espadita se escabullo de sus manos y salió volando.

-auch! –el pequeño se estremeció al escuchar aquella exclamación de dolor- deberías tener mas cuidado Mosque.

-papá! –grito Mosque, acercándose rápidamente a su padre, quien acababa de llegar- disculpa papá! Yo no... T.T –cayó al sentir la mano de su padre desordenar su cabello plateado.

-descuida hijo. Tu espada salió volando por que hiciste un movimiento muy brusco. Debes concentrar tu fuerza en la empuñadura y moverla con la ayuda del viento y tu peso. Quieres que te enseñe?

-eh! o.o...si! o -gritó entusiasmado, colocándose a la par de su padre, mientras este lo instruía.

- - - - -

Colocaba los platos sobre la mesa con cuidado, mientras tarareaba una suave canción. Al concluir, la mujer desato el laso rojo que sostenía su larga y sedosa cabellera negra y con pasos lentos se encamino al jardín, de donde podía escuchar a su esposo e hijo entrenar.

-veo que se están entreteniendo –llamo la atención de ambos hombres con su voz lenta y firme. Sonrío- es la hora del almuerzo. Desean comer? O prefieren continuar entrenando? n.n

Mosque miro unos segundos a Amidamaru, quien asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

-comer! –grito el pequeño entusiasmado, precipitándose al interior de su hogar.

-lávate las manos Mosque –le ordeno su madre, cuando el pequeño pasó a la par de está.

-sii!

-está creciendo –susurro Amidamaru, acercándose lentamente a su esposa.

-ya lo creo...el tiempo pasa Amida.

-si...el tiempo pasa...

-vamos a comerr! –grito Mosque desde el interior de la casa, listo para sentarse en la mesa.

-jajajaja tiene hambre.

-eso parece jajaja.

-vienes conmigo Kimiko? –consulto el ex comandante del ejercito Zeilum.

-siempre –respondió está, devolviéndole la sonrisa al hombre junto a ella, y aceptando delicadamente la mano que él le ofrecía. Para luego encaminarse juntos al interior de su hogar...el que juntos habían construido para formar su familia.

**Fin...**

**Esto lo he escrito para **_Hyvlo _**quien deseo saber que había pasado con Amidamaru. **_Hyvlo_**! Va dedicado a vos! Espero que te haya gustado y haber complacido tu deseo!**

- - - - -

**Narrador: **buenas tardes! (_días o noche, según hayan sintonizado esto_) vamos a comenzar con... **–incorporar música medieval de fondo-** "_Por siempre amor eterno_". Con ustedes, la autora de "_Amor Eterno_"! La doncella del YohxAnna! rocio-asakura!

_-_se habré una puerta en el centro del estudio (totalmente acondicionado al estilo medieval), dejando ver a una joven con un fino vestida de épocas antiguas-

-**hola a todos! –**publico aplaude- **ignoren al publico mis fieles lectores, están pagados para aplaudir n.n. Cómo mencione en el capitulo anterior, esta será una Nota de Autor extra, en la cual ustedes podrán congeniar con sus personajes de "Amor Eterno" (**Shaman King**) favoritos! **–publico vuelve a aplaudir- **para que esto tenga verdadero sentido, me parece que ustedes deberían estar aquí, en vez de estas personas que no saben ni que es el _anime, _no lo creen así? –**ustedes frente a sus computadoras asienten con la cabeza **(asenti! . )- por eso...fieles lectores de "Amor Eterno" vengan! **

-las puertas del estudio se abren, y por ella ingresan _juna-chan, _

_Paulina Asakura, NadeshikoMalfoy, Hyvlo, StArFiRe-yuMi, eternificaciondelamor146, Pilika de Tao Asakura _y_ Zahiavlc. _Quienes corren al falso publico sentado en la primera final, y se sientan ellas-

**-bienvenidas sean mis queridas lectoras! n.n**

**Todas: **hola n.n

-**bueno, les parece si comenzamos? n.n**

**Todas: **si! –sacando carteles y cintas pertenecientes al club de fans de Horo, Hao,Ren e Yoh (**respectivamente**)

-**ok! Como siempre, me estará acompañando mi eterno acompañante Ren Tao! Y mi hijo Lenny! non**

-las puertas del escenario se vuelven a abrir, dejando a ver al joven chino, vestido como un príncipe, y cargando entre sus manos

al pequeño Lenny-

**Fans de Ren: **aaaah+o+

**Ren: **je, gracias **–sonríe confiado.**

**-detente Ren ¬.¬ -**reprocho recibiendo a su hijo entre sus brazos- **hola amor n.n**

**Lenny: **jajaja n.n

**Ren: **pero si tienes a Lenny entre tus brazos no podrás conducir ·.·

**-ohe! Es verdad u.u...mmm –**mira al publico- **ya se! Nadeshiko, me harías el favor de sostenerlo durante la función? n.n**

**Nadeshiko: **claro+o+ -**recibiendo delicadamente al pequeño- **hola pequeño n.n

**Lenny: **mh? o.o...jajaja oa! oa! oa! non

**Todas: **aaahhh+o+ -**suspiro general-**

**-bien! Ahora ante ustedes aparecerán las parejas! (**?**) que han salido victoriosas de la votación! –**toma un sobre- **y estas son:...por supuesto que la principal! Yoh y Anna!**

-las puertas se abren, y dejan ver la imagen de Yoh y Anna, ambos con las vestimentas del fic, tomados de la mano-

**Todas: **ssii! –**aplauden conmovidas- **

-**sean bienvenidos! n.n**

**Yoh: **jijiji, hola n.n

**Club de Fans de Yoh: **Yoh+o+

**Anna: **¬.¬

**-por favor, tomen asiento n.n –**indicándoles unos sillones rústicos frente a ella- **bien, y el otro vencedor es... Hao Asakura!**

-se abren las puertas y se lo muestra al shaman de fuego vestido con un uniforme de colegio y su larga cabellera castaña sujeta

en una coleta alta-

**Hao: **hola –**incorporar sonrisa matadora.**

**Club de fans de Hao: **te amamos mi señor Hao+o+

**Hao: **jeje, y yo a ustedes –**lanza un beso que hace desmayar a las chicas.**

**Ren: **engreído ¬.¬

-**igualito a ti, así que te callas ¬.¬. ok! Comencemos! n.n. Primera pregunta: **Yoh, te convertiste en un fuerte soldado al final? n.n

**Yoh: **jijiji, se podría decir que si n.n

**StArFiReYuMi: **se podría decir! Fuiste capaz de mantener un pelea con Ren y Horo+o+

**Yoh: **jijiji, pues si n.n

**Anna: **Yoh es un gran luchador.

**Yoh: **lo crees Annita? n.n

**Anna: **aunque con mi entrenamiento sería mejor.

**Yoh: **jijiji n.nU

-**muy bien, segunda pregunta n.n: **porqué Yoh tiene apellido Kyôyama al final?

**Anna: **eso es por que en la antigüedad por lo general, al casarse, la familia adoptaba el apellido del que poseía mayor jerarquía de los dos.

**Yoh: **en nuestro caso Annita era una princesa y yo...y yo directamente ni existía xD. Así que optamos conveniente poseer el apellido de ella n.n

**Todas: **Kyôyama+o+

-**jajaja. Bien, la tercera pregunta: **Horo se caso con Tamao, y tuvieron dos hijos, eso notamos todos. Pero... ¿Horo se trasformo en el comandante del ejercito?

**Yoh: **así es, al ya estar mayor...

**Anna: **y desear cuidar a su familia.

**Yoh: **Amida renuncio a su cargo, y se lo entregó al soldado que consideraba digno. Hoto-Hoto n.n

**Horo: **que es Horo Horo! Ò.ó –**saliendo de la nada.**

**-que haces aquí? ¬.¬, aún no debes salir! . . Seguridad! ù.ú –**tres hombres grandes y fuertes toman entre sus manos al ainu y desaparecen misteriosamente (**? xD**).

**Ren: **jajaja, ridículo

**-metido ¬.¬**

**Hao: **esa te dolió, no es así chinito? jajaja

**Ren: **que dices! ò.ó –**incorporándose con lanza en mano.**

**-Ren, siéntate ù.u**

**Ren: **pero...!

-**siéntate ù.ú**

**Ren: **pero primero...!

-**siéntate ¬.¬**

**Ren: **esta bien ù.ú –**se sienta.**

**Hao: **jajaja ya ves chinito! Como te controlan, jajaja! XD

**-Hao ù.ú**

**Hao: **qué? ·.·

-**siéntate ¬.¬...digo! cállate! . **

**Hao: **yo no tengo por que obedecerte –**con tono arrogante.**

**-pero si no lo haces, no te pagaré tu sueldo, y tu personaje morirá misteriosamente en el resto de mis fics ¬.¬**

**Hao: **me calló ù.ú

**Anna: **son unos escandalosos.

**Yoh: **jijiji

-**bien! La ultima pregunta y comienza el público: **La abuela de Yoh siempre supo todo?

**Yoh: **pues parece que si, mi abuelita es muy lista n.n, y me dijo que lo que viví en la antigüedad había sido un sueño para ver si mis sentimientos por Annita eran verdaderos.

**-y lo eran n.n**

**Yoh: **así es n.n

**Anna: **u/u

-**bien querido público, comience con sus preguntas...**

**Pilika de Tao Asakura:** Yoh siempre tuvo a Hao de hermano? o.o

**Hao: **no, no soy su hermano. Por eso no se me menciono en todo el fic.

**Yoh: **mas bien, Hao vendría a ocupar mi lugar jijiji n.n

-**verán, en la actualidad es como si Yoh nunca hubiera existido **

**Hao: **una persona en dos épocas no puede existir. –**exclamo de manera inteligente, haciendo suspirar a sus fans.**

**-en efecto. Por eso, cuando Yoh decide irse por segunda vez, ya no podría volver más. Entonces es como si él nunca hubiera existido, y en su lugar siempre hubiera estado Hao. **

**Ren: **comprendo, entonces la única que lo recordaba era la señora Kino

-**en efecto n.n. Siguiente pregunta.**

**Nadeshiko: **Hao...

**Hao: **si?

**Nadeshiko: **eeehhh...ten—tendrías una...una...olvídalo u/u

**Hao: **quieres tener una cita conmigo? n.n

**Nadeshiko: **eehhhh! O/o

**Todas: **quuuéeee! O.o

**Hao: -acercándose a ella, tomando su mano y depositando un beso sobre está- **y? Qué dices? aceptas?

**Nadeshiko: **eeehh...si!

**Hao: **ok, te espero cuando termine esto n.n

**Todas: **yo también quiero! Es injusto!

-**ya! Por favor! Mantengan la calma! Anna, ayúdame u.u**

**Anna: **será un placer- **la itako saca su rosario y lo lanza, atrapando a Hao. Con un rápido tirón lanzo al shaman de fuego de vuelta a su asiento- **compórtate hasta que terminemos ù.u

**Todos: **O.O...glup!

**Anna: **también quieren? ¬.¬

**Todos: **nooo! . 

-**gracias Anna n.n**

**Anna: **de nada

-**bien, siguiente...**

**StArFiReYuMi: **yo! Yoh...como haces para ser tan lindo+.+

**Yoh: **jejeje pues...no lo sé n/n

**StArFiReYuMi: **aahh+o+

**Anna: **mmmm ù.u...controla tu enojo Anna, controlo.

-**siguiente n.n**

**Paulina Asakura: **Manta no apareció mas ·.·

-**pues**...**no n.nU.**

**Todas: **y a quien le importa? u.u

­-**solo firmo el contrato para el primer capitulo n.n**

**Hao: **y yo para el ultimo u.u

**Ren: **y quien te pregunto? ¬.¬

**Hao: **y por que no te callas? ¬.¬

-**y por que no dejan de pelear? ù.u...o prefieren la manera difícil? n.n –**Anna aparece por detrás con su rosario.

**Hao y Ren: **:S...nos callamos u.u

-**continúen chicas n.n**

**Zahiavcl: **Hao...cómo haces para mantener tu cabello tan hermoso, no es difícil con el fuego cerca tuyo+.+

**Hao: **-**meciendo su cábelo a un lado- **Panten n.n

**Zahiavcl: **pero no se te hace frizz+o+

**Hao: **Panten n.n

**Eternificación del amor 146: **buena pregunta! Y vos Ren! Como haces estando en el pasado?

**Ren: **también, con Panten

**Eternificación del amor 146: **pero en esa época existía el Panten?

**Ren:** no preguntes ¬.¬...son secretos de los irresistibles –**sonríe confiado.**

-**siempre engreído ¬.¬**

**Paulina Asakura: **pero él tiene razón -

**Ren: j**ajajaja, lo ves?

**-Ren ù.u**

**Ren: **si?

-**quieres dormir en el jardín está noche? ¬.¬**

**Ren:** eh! o.o...mmmm ¬.¬

-**bien! La ultima pregunta!**

**Pilika de Tao Asakura: **yo tengo una duda! Cuál es el papel de Lee Brus Long en el fic? No lo mencionaste.

-**si lo hice o.o...él es el hechicero perteneciente a la mesa de consejeros del rey En Tao n.n.**

**Ren: **para luego convertirse en mi cuñado...grr ¬.¬

-**jejeje n.nU. Bien! Pues muchas de ustedes mencionan querer leer otro de mis fics. Pues si desean de Shaman King estoy publicando actualmente dos: **_Ni la muerte no separa, _**y**_ Titanic._**El segundo ya tiene 100 review! non **

**Hao: **en ese yo tengo mayor protagonismo n.n. Soy el multimillonario Hao Hockle,

**Anna: **yo interpreto a Anna Kyôyama, la prometida de Hao.

**Ren: **yo soy el ingeniero y creador del _Titanic, _RenTao –**sonríe confiado, su club de fans grita emocionado.**

**Yoh: **y yo...yo...que papel tengo yo Annita? o.o

**Anna: **hay Yoh -.-... tu eres un dibujante de tercera clase, que se enamora de mi en el camino ¬/¬

**Yoh: **aahhh...cierto jijiji n.nU

-**así que ya saben si desean seguir leyendo mis fics n.n. De ultima vean mi perfil xD. Para concluir! Juna-chan gracias por tus buenos deseos y halagos! Me pone muy feliz saber que guardaras mi fic en tu compu n.n**

**Juna-chan: **es un placer! n.n

-**Paulina Asakura gracias por el total apoyo que tuviste a mi fic! Ya se cumplió un año de estarlo publicando y tu sigues allí, domo arigato –**reverencia.

**Paulina: **no tienes por que agradecer!

-**NadeshikoMalfoy mil gracias por considerar tan bueno a mi fic! Con gran gusto leere el tuyu! Y puedes esperar review de mi parte! Gracias por cuidar a Lenny n.n –**se lo recibe.

**Nadeshiko: **gracias por permitir q lo cuide +.+

**-Hyvlo me pone inmensamente feliz saber que te gusto el epílogo y espero que estés conforme con el final de Amidamaru n.n **

**Hyvlo: **cuenta con eso xD

-**Melita Tao, te agradezco el gran cariño que me has brindado, y tu favoritismo por mi fic, me emociona el saber que te gusto tanto, hasta llegar a ese punto. Espero seguir en contacto con vos por el msn! Y tu también cuídate onegai!**

**Melita: **gracias!...me emocione T.T

-**eternificaciondelamor146, aahh...que palabras podría utilizar para agradecerte, pues sinceramente la única que viene a mi cabeza es gracias, mil gracias! Gracias por apoyar mi fic, por seguirlo hasta el fin y por conciderar mi escritura tan buena. Domo arigato ­–**reverencia- **Por cierto estoy leyendo tu fic de Hanna papá n.n**

**Eternificacion del amor: **snif... T.T

**-Zahiavlc, te agradezco tus halagos y felicitaciones! Mil gracias por terminar junto a mi Amor Eterno n.n**

**Zahia: **no hay por que n.n

**Ren: **bien pues, así termina Amor Eterno!

**Todas: **nooo! ToT

**Ren: **Rocío –**le indica q pase al frente.**

**-snif ...TT...me cuesta! Extrañare mucho este fic! Las extrañare mucho a todas ustedes! ToT**

**Todas: **rocio-asakura! Rocio-asakura! Rocio-asakura!

-**no sigan chicas, q lloro peor! ToT...las quiero a todas! **

**Todas: **T.T

**Ren: **por siempre amor eterno –**tomando la mano a la autora, quien se sonroja- **por siempre Amor Eterno...

**Todas: **por siempre Amor Eterno! Por siempre Amor Eterno! Por siempre Amor Eterno!

**Lenny: **po tente amo eteno!

**Hao: **ja, ya que. Por siempre Amor Eterno! Por siempre Amor Eterno!

-poco a poco, todos los personajes de Amor Eterno fueron apareciendo en el escenario-

**Tamao y Horo: **por siempre Amor Eterno n.n –**tomados de la mano.**

**Tomite y Enrique VIII: **por siempre Amor Eterno... u/u –**dándose la espalda apenados.**

**Hanna, Yue, Gon y Mosque: **por siempre Amor Eterno! –**corriendo alrededor del estudio.**

**Pilika: **por siempre Amor Eterno! o

**Amidamaru junto a su esposa: **por siempre Amor Eterno!

**Todos: **Por siempre Amor Eterno! Por siempre Amor Eterno!

**Yoh**: por siempre Amor Eterno! Por siempre Amor Eterno! Jijiji n.n...eh? o.o –**nota que Anna está callada y alejada de los demás. Sonríe y lentamente se acerca a ella, tomando su mano.**

**Anna: **Yoh... ·/·

**Yoh: **jijiji, por siempre Amor Eterno, verdad Annita? n/n

**Anna: -entrelazando sus dedos con los de él, y sonriendo levemente-** si Yoh, por siempre Amor Eterno.

_**Fin...**_

"_nunca...jamas olviden...el escuchar a sus corazones"_

_**Amor Etenro en libro...**_

_Suena difícil de creer, no es así? n.n. Pues si! Amor Eterno saldrá en libro pero con los nombres de los personajes cambiados y con los primeros capítulos mejorados. No es hermoso+o+ _

TT sinf...no quiero que se termine! Estoy llorando de verdad! ToT me encariñe mucho con este fic. Gracias! Mil gracias por seguir allí apoyándome! Mil gracias por estar presentes y por leer mi fic! Sinceramente las palabras no vienen a mi cabeza, mas que gracias. Los quiero a todos! Espero verlos en alguno de mis fics! Besos! Los quiero! Gracias!

**Sayounara. Mata-ne**

"_**la doncella del YohxAnna"**_

**rocio-asakura**


End file.
